<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 3. Unfortunate Souls, Indeed! by YukimiSou25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692423">Chapter 3. Unfortunate Souls, Indeed!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25'>YukimiSou25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, High School, Not too much, Slice of Life, Slight Malleus/Yuu, Yuu can cook, Yuu can sing, vocaloid songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Chapter 3. The Merchant of The Deep Sea from Twisted Wonderland.</p><p>It was the Final Exam week. Yuu had seriously taken on the test, along with Grimm, Ace, and Deuce. Though, that was what he wished it could have been. Now he and Jack got themselves in a peachy situation with a certain glasses senior, who loves to make deals with many students.</p><p>And Crowley wasn’t helping like always...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1. Good Luck On Your Exams!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Following the original line of Twisted Wonderland</p><p><i>Dream or vision</i>, <b>Enchantment or spell</b>, <b><i>Song or humming</i></b>, <span class="u">Flashback</span>, <i><b><span class="u">Corrupted Voice</span></b></i></p><p> </p><p>A new semester, a new challenge up ahead. Let's get through this year guys!!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu had been stranded in the Twisted Wonderland, more precisely at the Night Raven College, for more than 1 month now. And what he had experienced for a while now? Well…</p>
<p>The first day of his new school life...He had to deal with almost getting expelled, along with Grimm, a cat monster (or raccoon) troublemaker, Ace, a tangerine head, and Deuce, blood-headed but also a complete idiot. Then, there was an incident with the Heartslabyul’s dorm head for being a tyrant. And then, the most recent one, was a string of accidents of players for the Magift Tournament, which was conducted by the dorm head of Savanaclaw dorm.</p>
<p>Yuu had to admit, that this week… was the most peaceful one ever! The upcoming Final Exam Week! Yuu had cried happily inside his mind, because no more troubles planned on that week, and after that he could relax more than usual.</p>
<p>All he needed to do was studying, memorize, which he easily did. Though, unfortunately for his friends, they have a bit of a problem when it comes to studying. Grimm easily bored, Deuce was a slow learner, and Ace just didn’t care. Yuu sighed, seeing his friends in front of him, studied pitifully. Currently, they were doing a group study. Riddle was kind enough to lend them some of his old notebooks, and Trey gave them snacks.</p>
<p>“Are you guys seriously wanting to study or not?” Yuu asked. Ace groaned, “But we’re bored~....” he said. “Uggh…. None of these subjects entered my head…” Deuce sighed, “The magic crystal…. Uuhh…” he mumbled. “Zzz….. Zzz….” Grimm snored. Yuu sighed, “Deuce, try read my notebook,” Yuu said, giving the blue haired his history notebook. </p>
<p>“Ace, let’s try to solve these problems next. You need to memorize the magic herbs again,” Yuu said, shoving the memory cards toward Ace, who groaned, but complied anyway. “Grimm, wake up!” Yuu shouted, shaking the furball up, “Wo-Woaah!!” Grimm yelped. “You still haven’t finished with these problems. Follow these formulas, come on,” Yuu said, giving the monster a note full of formulas. Grimm groaned, then looked at the paper again.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed silently once again, then back at his History of Magic textbook. Currently, Yuu was reading the Great Wizards session, he memorized their names, what speciality they had, their history that changed the world of magic in Twisted Wonderland, etc. He had done studying the magic potion, physical education, and other basic subjects, like mathematics, basic language, and such. Yuu wasn’t worried about himself, rather…</p>
<p>Yuu looked up to see the group had returned to their ‘this-is-so-difficult' stage. “..........” Seeing this, Yuu could only sighed, and prayed to any Gods up there. ‘God…. Give me strength and patience….’ Yuu thought silently, pinching his temple.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>The group study had over, so Yuu decided to go out to buy something. Ace, Deuce, and Grimm decided that they will grab some lunch from the cafeteria. “Man~....” Ace groaned. “Yuu could be so strict like Prefect, huh…” he sighed. Deuce sighed, feeling disappointed that his head still empty, “...I really feel bad with Yuu now. He had spared his time to study just to help us catch up to everything…” he muttered. “Gguuungh….” Grimm groaned, “The great me is a genius already. Why should I have to study?” he complained.</p>
<p>“Quick question, who is the founder of the magical pen?” Ace asked. “Uuuhh….” Deuce and Grimm stared at Ace, then looked away, unable to answer. “I knew you guys couldn’t answer that~” Ace smirked. Deuce glared at him, “Then how ‘bout You answer that, huh?” he said, challenging the heart marked student. “T-That…..” Ace was also unable to answer. “You too couldn’t answer that dazo!” Grimm glared at Ace angrily. “Geh…” Ace backed away.</p>
<p>Deuce sighed, and shook his head, “If we didn’t memorize everything for tomorrow's exam… We’re doom…” he muttered. Ace sighed, and Grimm groaned at Deuce’s statement. Just when they were about to reach the cafeteria, from behind them, came a voice.</p>
<p>“Oh my, that is not a very nice situation you all in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu had just finished buying some ingredients for the rest of the week, since his time was cut for study as well, he planned on making simpler dishes.</p>
<p>Yuu entered the dorm, but noticed that it was quieter than usual. Has Grimm returned yet…? Yuu wondered. But he shrugged, and went back to study again. This time, Yuu was trying to memorize the magical potion’s ingredients, how to brew them, and their characteristics.</p>
<p>Then, from the lounge room, Yuu heard the front door was opened. He got up to see who entered, and saw Grimm had returned. “Yo, Grimm,” Yuu greeted. Grimm yelped a bit, but relieved to only see Yuu, “Phew… Don’t go around scaring me, Yuu!” Grimm glared. Yuu blinked, but was confused to see that Grimm was empty-handed. “I thought you were buying something at the cafeteria,” Yuu commented. “Did you eat it already?” he asked. “W-Well…. Turns out I’m not that hungry…” Grimm said, with a hint of nervousness.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked again, utterly confused, “That’s… That’s unusual,” he said. “Sh-Shuddup!” Grimm growled. “Listen well, henchman,” Grimm then grinned, “Tomorrow’s Final Exam, I’ll definitely, de~ finitely, score the top place nandazo~!” he declared. Yuu looked at him, a bit stunned, and puzzled, “Uuhh….okay then?” he stuttered out. Then the furball went to their room.</p>
<p>“..... I guess he just got motivation to study,” Yuu shrugged. He then went back to his study, and after that, he made grilled salmon with side miso soup and salad. When he ate it with Grimm, the furball gobbled everything like usual, but his speed was...somewhat off. Grimm ate everything faster than usual, which on some point Yuu scolded him a bit. Then Grimm went out of the lounge room, saying he wanted to sleep. Yuu sighed, but still cleaned the dishes, took a bath, then fell asleep.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>The mirror glowed, brightly white. Yuu opened his eyes, and felt strong wind all around him. “What a crazy storm…” Yuu commented, shielding his face from the wind. But he just realized what was in front of him.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>A ship! “Wait…” Yuu then looked down, to see himself floating above water! Yuu reasonably startled, but focused again. ‘Another dream….’ Yuu thought, dreadfully. He then heard someone shouted, “A storm’s comin’! Hold on tight!” Yuu looked around, this scene looked familiar… Yuu then spotted, a red haired girl, dragging away an unconscious man, away from the ship, toward the shore.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu walked, following them. That girl… Ariel, laid Eric down on the sand. She was worried if Eric was dead or not, and the seagull, Scuttle was checking the wrong body part of Eric (which was his feet!) to search for his heart beat. Yuu facepalmed his face, but then Ariel noticed Eric started to breath. “No, look! He’s breathing…” she murmured, relieved.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Ariel lightly brushed Eric’s hair, and she got a better look of his face, “He’s so.. Beautiful…” she said. She then turned Eric’s head toward her, and began to sing, “What would I give to live where you are~ What would I pay to stay here beside you~ What would I do to see you smiling at me~~…” Yuu then saw Flounder and Sebastian caught up to her, and Sebastian wasn’t believing at what he was seeing.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Where would we walk~ where would we run~ if we could stay all day in the sun~” Eric started to stir, and the storm had calmed down. “Just you and me~ and I could be part of your world~” Eric smiled slightly, seeing Ariel. Then Ariel heard a barking noise, and Yuu turned to see Max coming toward them. “Eric!” they could hear Grimsby’s call, and so the mermaid crawled back into the water.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Eric!” Grimsby called out again, relieved to see the young prince was okay. Eric smiled, “A-...A girl rescued me…” he exclaimed. Trying to look for Ariel, “Sh-she was singing…” he stated. “She had the most beautiful voice!” Eric added, but Grimsby took him away from the ocean, to care for his injury.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu saw from far away, Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder had been looking at Eric being dragged away. Sebastian was panicking for the rage of Tridon, if the sea king found out about this, but Ariel didn’t care. “I don’t know how~ but I know something starting right now~~” She laid on a rock, looking at where Eric was, “Watch and you’ll see~ Someday I’ll be~ Part of your world~!” Then the water splashed behind her, sending little waves around them.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>However, not far from her, 2 pairs of eyes, spying on Ariel’s little movement. Yuu felt shivers, Flotsam and Jetsam…. They cackled evilly, Yuu knew, they weren’t the only ones that cackled.</i>
  </p>
</div>Yuu woke up, blinking away the sleepiness. He groaned slightly as he sat up, and massaged his head, feeling slight throbs. ‘This time… the Little Mermaid…’ Yuu thought. ‘I just hope nothing will happen…’ he sighed, he started to recognize these patterns.<p>“Hhmmm… If the trend for the questions is…” Yuu blinked, hearing someone’s mumbling. Yuu looked around to see Grimm was actually studying! The furball was reading a notebook, which Yuu didn’t recognize at all.</p>
<p>Today was the final day of the exam, and Grimm never woke up early to study. “Option 2 means it’s a trick…” Grimm continued to mumble. ‘Just… what on Earth is he studying about?’ Yuu thought, puzzled. Yuu shook his head, “Did you actually study all night?” he suddenly asked. Grimm yelped, “Ffgna!!” then turned to look at Yuu, “Don’t just call me out like that dazo!” Grimm scolded Yuu, and glared at him. “Surprising me like that, you’re gonna make me forget what I memorized,” he said.</p>
<p>“Today is the last day of final exams dazo!” Grimm declared. “The two of us together count as one, so don’t go dragging me down,” he stated, smirking like he was smarter than Yuu. Yuu raised his eyebrow, “Look who’s talking,” he commented, then yawned, ignoring Grimm’s glare. “Hurry up, or else we’re going to be late,” Yuu said, as he went to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2. Easy Peasy! Lemon Squeezy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ever so easy test...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have watched the latest part of the Episode 5, and I might will rewrite the Extra. Be Mad at the Summer Trip. But I will wait until what the Episode 6 is going to be first. So hopefully I can squished it there or afterward... :")</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ding ding~! Ding ding~!</p><p>Yuu put down his pen, as he checked over the answers and problems. Yuu and Grimm decided that they would not cooperate, to see who had the higher score. Grimm was a monster, and with his paws he couldn’t do much in writing. So Grimm answered the problems with multiple choices, while Yuu answered the essay problems.</p><p>“Time’s up, puppies,” Crewel announced. “Put your pens down and pass in your answer sheet like good, obedient pups,” he ordered them to. Yuu took the papers from behind him, and gave the papers toward the one in front of him. “This concludes this class’ final exams,” Crewel announced. “Yaaay~!!” Yuu flinched, hearing the sudden loud happy noises from his three friends. Crewel flinched as well, then brought out his whip, and struck it in front of them, “Sit down!” he shouted, and so they sat.</p><p>“It’s too early to celebrate,” Crewel stated, coldly. “Any bad boys who got low marks on their tests, should be prepared to sacrifice their Christmas vacation to take make-up lessons, so prepare yourself,” he announced, and nodded, taking the papers with him, “Now then, dismissed.”</p><p>Crewel then left the class, leaving the relieved students relaxing. Ace stretched his arms upward, “Aah~! We’re done, we’re done~” he said. “I did everything I could,” Deuce sighed relieved, “All that’s left is to wait for the results,” he said. “Ehehe,” Grimm grinned, “This test was a piece of cake for the great me dazo~” he exclaimed. Ace looked at Grimm, “Hm? You look pretty confident for someone who always looks like the world is ending after written exams,” he commented.</p><p>“Heh heh! This time, the great me is different than usual dazo!” Grimm declared. “From now on, get ready to call me ‘The Great Genius Grimm! Please help me study!’~” he added proudly. “Sorry, but I’m pretty confident this time around too,” Deuce smiled, “I feel bad, but I’m going to win,” he declared. “Is that really something a guy who always gets low marks and cries like a baby should be saying?” Ace asked, teasingly at Deuce. “Though! This time, exams were a breeze for me too, so I’m not gonna lose,” Ace stated.</p><p>Yuu blinked, right before the final exam week started, they were like going to die or something. But… Yuu shrugged, “You guys have studied hard,” he smiled, looking at them. “Pretty much~” Ace grinned, “This was easy peasy!” he added.</p><p>“Now then,” Deuce stood up, “Since the tests are over, I better make an appearance in the Track &amp; Field club,” he said. “Me too! I actually feel like moving my body at the basketball club for the first time in a while,” Ace said. Yuu sighed, and stood up as well, “I too wanna visit the Light Music club for a bit, to get some breather.”</p><p>“Well, dismissed for today!” Ace declared, walking out of the classroom. “I think I’m going back to the dorm,” Grimm yawned, “I’m pooped from studying all night dazo…” he said. Yuu said goodbye to his friends, and headed to Cater’s classroom.</p><p>“Cater-senpai!” Yuu called out. “Ah, Yuu-chan! After~ noon~” Cater winked. “How was your test?” the senior asked, “It was alright, I did my best,” Yuu replied. Cater smiled then pulled out his phone, “Nice nice~ Hey, let’s go to the music room. I’m sure Lilia-chan and Kalim-kun are there,” Cater suggested. “I was about to ask you that,” Yuu smiled, but followed Cater anyway.</p><p>When they arrived, they saw Lilia and Kalim were banging some songs, who knows what.</p><p>“<b><i>HUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!</i></b>”</p><p>Lilia screamed, while Kalim hit the drums quite aggressively. Both Yuu and Cater jolted at the sudden loudness, and so Cater reasonably closed his ears and approached the two. “K-Kalim-kun!! Lilia-chan!!” he shouted.</p><p>Lilia abruptly stopped, and smiled seeing who had come, “Oh! Cater, Yuu. Glad you two came,” he greeted. Yuu shook his head, then stared at the space for a second, “....I almost thought I got cursed by Death himself…” he muttered out. “Kufufu, was that a bit too much perhaps?” Lilia smiled, chuckling to himself. Kalim then stopped, and smiled at the two newcomers, “Oh! Yuu, Cater! Hurry up and let’s begin!” he asked, loudly, and cheerfully.</p><p>Yuu brought out his gifted guitar from these three from the bag he had carried, smiling sparklingly at the guitar. “Alright then~” Cater clapped his hands to get the group’s attention, “So, what song are you guys in the mood for?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m okay with anything!” Kalim stated, “As long as it’s happy and cheerful though!” he added. “How about some new songs I just purchased?” Lilia said, showing some metal rock bands songs albums. “Aah… I think that’s a bit too much… energy..?” Cater said, looking at the albums a bit awkward and nervous. Yuu thought in silence for a bit, then raised his hand, “How about some songs that everybody is familiar with?” he suggested.</p><p>“Hhmm...but that could be anything,” Kalim hummed, a bit troubled. “Then, how about ‘Under the Sea’?” Yuu asked. “Oh! I know that song,” Cater smiled, “It’s a popular song in the Coral Sea kingdom. Years ago, there was a movie about their legend, and the songs in it went booming everywhere,” Cater explained. “Hoo~ I think I recognize the song title as well,” Lilia smiled, “Back when I travelled a lot, I heard many people singing that song,” he stated. “I think one of my siblings sang that song, and it got me excited as well,” Kalim said.</p><p>“Alrighty~ Well let’s do this then~” Cater winked, and started the music. They had their own instruments, though Yuu’s and Cater’s were the same, they played it well, not stacking on top of each other. “<b><i>The seaweed~ is always greener- In somebody else’s lake~</i></b>” Yuu sang out the first part. “<b><i>You dream about going up there~ But that is- a big mistake-~</i></b>” “<b><i>Just look at- the world around you~</i></b>” Cater then sang, “<b><i>Right here on- the ocean floor~~ Such wonderful~ things around you-~ What more is you lookin’ for~~</i></b>”</p><p>Kalim then played the drums a bit differently, but sync. “<b><i>Under the sea~~</i></b>” all of them sang together, “<b><i>Under the sea~~ Darling it’s better- down where is wetter- Take it~ From me~~</i></b>” “<b><i>Up on the shore- they work all day-~</i></b>” Yuu sang the next part, “<b><i>Out in the sun-~ they slave away-~ While we devoting-~ full time to- floating~</i></b>” “<b><i>Under the sea~~~</i></b>” they sang together once again, then entered the instrumental.</p><p>“<b><i>Under the Sea~~~ Under the sea~~</i></b>” they all sang together again, smiling all excitedly. “<b><i>When the sardine~ begin the beguine-~ it’s music~ to me~~</i></b>” Yuu sang the part gracefully. Then he sang the rest of them, because the other seemed to enjoy it as well, “<b><i>What do they got- A lot of sand~~ We got a hot- crustacean band~ Each little clam here- Know how to jam here-</i></b>” “<b><i>Under the Sea~~~~</i></b>” And then, the song was finished with a bang, and laughter among them.</p><p>Unknown to the group, a certain pair of eyes, watched their every move...</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>~Octavinelle Dorm~</p><p>Within the Octavinelle dorm, there was a lounge room that has been modified into a cafe, named Mostro Lounge. Among the fancy seats, Azul, sat on one, looking down at an Octavinelle student. Beside him were Jade and Floyd, standing on either sides. The student was looking a bit frightened, but he just stood there, waiting for Azul to speak.</p><p>“You, why didn't you come when I called you yesterday?” Azul demanded toward the student. “It seems that you do not understand the position you’re in right now,” Azul said, repositioned his tea cup in front of him. “Y-Yesterday…” the student stuttered, “my stomach wasn’t feeling well, so….” he explained. “Really?” Azul asked, then glanced at him, “Lying won’t help you at all,” he stated. The student smiled nervously, “It’s the truth! My stomach really hurt…” he said, sweating a bit.</p><p>Azul waved his hand at Jade, “Jade,” he called out. “Please give him the push he needs to speak a little more honestly,” he said. “Understood,” Jade bowed, then walked toward the student, which he backed away.</p><p>“Fufu, no need to look so frightened,” Jade said, looking at the student, “I’m not going to hurt you,” he added, then smirked. Jade looked straight at the student’s eyes, “<b>Now, look at me…</b>” the student obediently looked at him, “<b>Shock the Heart</b>,” Jade chanted. “Hiiih!” The student jolted, and backed away in fear, “W-What did you just do-!?” he stuttered. “Well then,” Jade smiled, “I’ll ask you once again.”</p><p>“Why did you refuse to answer Azul’s summons yesterday?” Jade asked. “That…” the student breathed out, then all of the sudden, his tone changed. “I’ve had it enough being used by that cheating bastard, Azul, that’s why!” he arrogantly said, “I had a stomach ache? Of course it was just a feign,” the student jolted, back into the reality. He went cold when he realized what he had said.</p><p>“What the-!? M-My mouth just spouting all this-... Ah!” the student fearfully shut his mouth, and trembled when he knew he was done for (I wanna said the F* word meme, if you know what I mean).</p><p>“Hooh~” Jade smiled, “I see. So that’s how you really feel, correct?” he asked politely. Azul shrugged, and sighed dramatically, “How could you?” Azul asked, then turned to look at the student, “I’m terribly shocked,” he exclaimed, with no shocked tone though. “Even though I have made your wish come true like the benevolent Sea Witch would have,” Azul gave the student a cold stare, “You called Me, a cheating bastard?” he exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry!” The student bowed down, trembled greatly, “Th-That wasn’t true…!” he reasoned.</p><p>Azul huffed, and turned his head away, “It’s too late to smooth things over,” he stated. The Octavinelle’s dorm head then glared at the student, “Even if you kneel like that, don’t expect mercy, for I have helped you,” he said. “Floyd,” Azul waved his hand at the other twin, “It’s your turn.”</p><p>“Finally you’re done talking~?” Floyd came forward, cracking his knuckles, “Can I squeeze him now~?” he asked. Azul smiled, “Why of course. As much as you’d like,” he said. “O~ kay~” Floyd replied. He then walked toward the student, and the student scrambled away, backing away from the leech. “P-Please wait!!” he begged, when his back met the table, he knew he couldn’t run away now. “Gi-Give me one more chance….” he stuttered out, fearfully.</p><p>Floyd squatted down in front of him, smiling sinisterly at the scared student, “So~rry~ Time~ Out~” Floyd announced, then warped his arms around the student. It may have looked like a hug, but Floyd’s ‘hug’ was a deadly one. “Gyyaaa!!” the student screamed, being squeezed tightly by the taller twin. When he was out of breath, and passed out, Floyd flopped him down on the floor.</p><p>Azul sighed, “Goodness. One after another,” he pinched his temple, “These people all try to skip out on payment,” he sighed again. Azul then slurped the tea that had gone cold in front of him, then when he was done, he set it down. “Pay for what you buy, return what you borrow. This is common sense,” Azul stated. “Of course,” Jade nodded, “Just as you say.”</p><p>“This year, I would like for some more decent people to join us…” Azul sighed. Jade chuckled, then cleaned the Azul’s table, “The test results are something to look forward to,” he reminded Azul. Hearing this, Azul smirked, “Aah...Yes.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I wonder how many of them will survive, fufufu…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song List :<br/>- <b><i>Under The Sea</i></b>, The Little Mermaid (1989)</p><p>Hopefully we will get more interaction with Tsunotarou in the upcoming episode UwU (and I'm talking about Episode 6) And! And... Baby Deuce finally got his Unique Magic!! //screaming loudly and crying proudly</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3. Weirdly Ordinary!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something weird... Yuu's senses activated!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just finished watching Hanayura Kanon's gameplay through the Episode 5 ^^~ Can't wait for the last part whooo~~~</p><p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~A week later~</p><p> </p><p>Through the hallway, Yuu and Deuce were relaxing outside of their classroom, looking out at the school garden. Then they heard several footsteps running toward them, “Oi, stop right there, Grimm!!” came a voice the two knew so well.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let this slide today of all day!!” Ace screamed. Yuu watched as the red haired chased after Grimm who ran away from Ace, grinning smugly. “Ha ha sucker~” Grimm cackled, “If you really want it, you should write your name on it~” he added. “You little-!!!” Ace gritted his teeth, trying to grab the running furball, but Grimm easily dodged him. Yuu sighed, “What happened this time…” he murmured.</p><p>“Good grief,” Deuce sighed as well, “They’ll never give it a rest, will they,” he commented. Ace noticed Yuu, “Ah, Yuu!” then walked toward him, “If you’re really a prefect then properly watch over your residents!” he complained. Grimm also stopped, seeing Ace went to complain with Yuu instead, grinning victoriously. “This jerk,” Ace pointed at Grimm, “He stole the bread I set aside for a snack again!” Ace said. “That’s rude to say I stole it dazo,” Grimm grinned.</p><p>“I just happened to eat it after ‘it fell on your desk’ though,” he exclaimed. Yuu really wanted to smack Grimm’s head, is he allowed to do that? “You don’t say things ‘fell on’ someone’s desk when they were purposely set on it, y’know!” Ace gritted his teeth. Ace then reached out his magical pen, “Running away like the thief you are… At this rate I’ll use my wind magic…” he pointed his pen at the furball. Grimm backed away a bit, glaring at him, “Oh, you wanna go? Then I’ll hit right back with my fire magic…” Grimm then inhaled a breath.</p><p>Yuu rolled his sleeves, stepping in, “Would you two knock it of-” “Ah!” both stopped, “Y’know what, let’s knock it off with the magic,” Ace smirked nervously, “It would be a huge pain to have to clean 100 windows again as punishment,” he added. ...Hmm? “He-Heh. You say smart things every once in a while,” Grimm said as well, smirking nervously. “It’d be pretty immature for me to be the only one using magic, so I’ll let you off the hook this time dazo,” he exclaimed.</p><p>...Hmmmmmmmmm????? Yuu looked at the two, confused- no, super duperly… convoluted. “...Eh?” he let out, watching the two looking all like a nervous wreck. “It’s rare for you two to stop your own fight,” Deuce commented, also puzzled.</p><p>“Usually it takes the headmaster to jump in after one of you burned the classroom black to end your fights,” he added. Yuu nodded, remembering the time they burned one of the Great Seven’s statues, and two times, they burned the teacher’s table, and then the window got scorched crisp. Then the two got lashed by Crowley’s ‘Whip of Love’, and got scolded for hours.</p><p>“Not really,” Ace stuttered out, “I’d look like an idiot throwing hands over bread with a raccoon,” he exclaimed cooly. “What!?” Grimm glared at him, “You! Really don’t know when to shut up dazo!” he shouted at the red haired.</p><p>The time had struck the time for the class to begin, so the group went inside their class, and waited for their classroom teacher, Crewel, to enter.</p><p> </p><p>Ding ding~ Ding ding~</p><p> </p><p>Crewel entered the classroom, and with him was a stack of papers, “Alright puppies. Time to start class, so sit like good little pups,” he announced, and every student was silent. Crewel then tidied up the papers again on the teacher’s table, “First up today, I’ll return your test papers,” he stated.</p><p>“It's finally time…” Deuce murmured, feeling his hands went cold a bit. Yuu inhaled, a bit tense as well, ‘It’s...really exciting,’ Yuu smiled. How many years he hadn’t felt this excitement again… “Nyaha!” Grimm jumped up, making Yuu flinched, “Test return! Teach, hurry up!” Grimm asked, enthusiastically.</p><p>“Grimm, stop fussing,” Crewel said, smirking a bit, and brought out his whip again, “Stay, stay!” he ordered firmly. When Grimm sat back again, Crewel turned to be stern, and sighed slightly, “Well then, come get your test in student number order,” he explained. Then looking through the paper, he called out, “Number one!”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“Number 27!” Yuu went up and took the test papers, and went back to his seat. So Grimm looked at their result, “Alright! 92 points!” Ace announced among the group, looking proudly at his result. “88 points!!” Deuce looked at his, in shock. His hands trembled, holding the paper carefully, “I...can’t believe there would be a day I scored over 80….”</p><p>“Look!” Grimm yelled, looking happy and proudly pointing at the result in a circle, “We scored 85 points dazo!” he exclaimed. Yuu sighed, and smiled slightly, “Alright! We scored above the red marks,” Yuu then high fived with his friends, happy with their result. Well, mostly happy with Grimm’s. To be honest, the furball never scored above 60, so Yuu had worried. But seemed like, if the time called for it, Grimm would strike higher than he usually did.</p><p>“This means I won’t have to repeat a year..!” Deuce stated, murmuring happily. Crewel approached them, looking a bit proud of their excitement, “You all, it seems like you studied a lot for this exam. It’s completely different from your quizzes,” he stated. But Crewel blinked, dropping the smile. “Actually, it’s strange for the average to increase this much,” he exclaimed, tapping his chin in thought. Yuu blinked, looking at Crewel, confusedly, “What do you mean by that, Crewel-sensei?” he asked.</p><p>“The average test score for magic potions is over 90 in all grades,” the teacher exclaimed. Eh? “I heard from Trein-sensei that the results in history were also fairly good,” Crewel added. Yuu blinked, he had heard from Crewel before that the average in total for the quizzes never met 90 before, and at least 80 or 70 points for the average. But 90…? That’s… a bit too much improvement, no?</p><p>“Eeh!?” “Ffgna!?” Deuce and Grimm exclaimed in shock, and the three friends of Yuu, looking quite worried now. “Somehow I’ve got a really bad feeling….” Ace muttered. Yuu looked at the three, suspicious. Crewel shrugged, “The 50 students with the highest test scores will be posted in the hallway,” he announced, looking at his students, “So look forward to it,” he added, with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now! Let’s begin the class,” Crewel stepped back, and returned to his textbook, “Open your textbooks!” he ordered.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Break time came, and Ace, Deuce, Grimm went running through the hallway, toward the announcement board. Yuu just followed them relaxingly, he didn’t care for the top 50 though, at least they passed the red marks.</p><p>“Is my name in the top 50!?” Grimm questioned, looking at the broad. When Yuu arrived, the furball climbed on the human’s head, so he could see the result better. “I’ve gotta be in the top 50 if I got an average of above 90 right!?” Ace exclaimed, looking through the list. “...Why are you guys so panicky?” he questioned them. But his question was ignored! “Hey!” Yuu yelled helplessly.</p><p>“Top 10...top 20… Not there!” Grimm exclaimed, starting to worry and grew nervous. “48, 49, 50th… Not there… My name isn’t there at all dazo!” Grimm exclaimed, started to tear up. “M-My name isn’t there either…” Deuce stated, worriedly.</p><p>“Te- Hold on a sec!” Ace looked at the results, and pointed at the top results, “On the top score list they’ve written everyone’s total scores next to their names…” The rest of the group followed his finger, “The top 30 people all got a perfect score of 500!” the red haired stated, shocked. “A-A perfect score!?” Deuce and Grimm exclaimed, equally shocked.</p><p>Yuu blinked, 30? Seriously… For real!? “A-As expected...that’s a bit strange…” Yuu muttered, then backed away from the board followed by his Heartslabyul friends. Grimm went down, and started to pace in panic. “More than that! If I’m not in the top 50… I’m violating the contract dazo!!” he exclaimed- Contract….? Yuu looked at the furball, “Did you say….contract?” he asked. “Eh…” Ace and Deuce looked at Grimm, “Contract...Grimm don’t tell me you-...” Ace murmured. “Ace…” Deuce looked at Ace, “That face...don’t tell me you too-...” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Ting~</p><p>Then from their heads, grew a purple anemone. Yuu’s eyes went wide, as he jolted back away from them. “What the-!?” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Ffgna!? W-What the hell is this!?” Grimm looked at the bouncy anemone on top of his head, “There’s an anemone coming out of my head!!” he exclaimed. “G-Grimm you made a contract with him too!?” Deuce exclaimed, glaring and pointed at the furball, “That’s cheating!” he stated. “You’re saying that! But you got one growing out of your head too, Deuce!” Ace exclaimed, pointing at Deuce’s anemone.</p><p>“This thing...I’ll pull this right away…” Grimm grabbed the anemone, and started to pull it with his claws, but soon stopped, “Owowowowow! I can’t pull it out dazo!” he cried out. Yuu gritted his teeth, and glaring at the three, “Just what on Earth did you guys do?” he asked, suppressing his anger. Yuu also noticed that more than half of the crowd also grew an anemone out of their heads as well.</p><p>“I came over to see what all the fuss is about,” then came a voice, walking toward them. Yuu looked to see Jack, standing confusedly looking at them, “But it’s just you guys, huh. What’re you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Jack, did you make a contract-... But you don’t have an anemone…!?” Deuce tried to ask, but shocked to see the wolf has no anemone on top of his head. “Despite your looks do you actually take your studies seriously!?” Ace exclaimed, equally shocked. “Huh?” Jack looked at them, totally confused. “What are you talking about?” then he looked at the anemones, “Actually, what’s that on your head?” he asked. “Well, you see this-...Fgnna!? What now!?” Grimm tried to explain, but suddenly stopped.</p><p>“M-My head is being pulled by this anemone!” Grimm exclaimed, and his body swayed following his head? “Owowowow! My head’s gonna get ripped!!” Ace too! “Damnit! Is this what he means by absolute obedience!?” Deuce as well!? “AaaaaAAAAAaaaaaa!!!!!!” they screamed in agony, being pulled by that anemone. Yuu was left with Jack, both looked so distraught.</p><p>“The hell with them?” Jack said out loud, “They looked like they were being pulled along by the anemones on their heads…” he stated, still confused. Yuu also looked around to see the ones with anemones, were also being pulled by it, and walked toward the same way where Ace and the others headed to. “Are those anemones controlling them…” Yuu murmured. “But Deuce said, absolute obedience... “ he muttered worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“They all look like idiots…” Jack stated, sighed away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4. The Dealer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting with the dealer of the deep sea...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello ^^</p><p>Have you guys seen Malleus' Birthday story?~ I don't really understand most of it, but his reaction was really cute UwU) &lt;3</p><p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu looked at where Ace and the others were headed, “Let’s chase after them,” he suggested, starting to walk away. “Huh? Why me too?” Jack asked, standing unmovingly. Yuu turned to look at him, “Eh?” he let out. “I’ve got nothing to do with this,” Jack stated.</p><p>Yuu looked at the wolf, bit pleadingly, but Jack looked away. Yuu stared at Jack for a moment, then asked, “Jack-kun~ Are you scared?” with a teasing tone, looking away from Jack playfully. Jack’s ears and eyes twitched at that remark, “Who are you calling a coward?” he growled, but Yuu didn’t flinch.</p><p>“...Tch,” Jack clicked his tongue, “You’ve gotten pretty used to how things work at this school, huh,” he commented. ‘I’m sorry, Jack….’ Yuu silently apologized in his mind, “Can’t be helped. I’ll tag along with you for a bit,” Jack said, feeling a bit pissed, but not that much. The wolf massaged his neck a bit, looking at Yuu, “I’m just a bit curious about the cause of this weird ruckus. It’s not for them at all, ya hear,” he stated. “Don’t get the wrong idea,” Jack added, but Yuu knew he was a bit worried.</p><p>And so they followed the anemoned (a new term Yuu came up) students. They were walking out of the school, and then went to the Hall of Mirrors. “This is….” Jack murmured, “The Hall of Mirrors that connects to all of the dorms…” he stated.</p><p>“I totally thought I’d make it into the top 50 this time!” a Heartslabyul student cried out. “Damnit! He tricked me, that cheating octopus bastard!” a Savanaclaw student exclaimed, gritting his teeth. Octopus bastard…? Yuu wondered. “This totally ruins my school life!” a Scarabia student cried out as well. The sea of anemoned students were crowding over one particular mirror. “What the…” Jack followed from behind, “There’s a whole bunch of other guys besides those three idiots with anemones on their heads!” he exclaimed, shocked to see the other students.</p><p>“There some 2nd and 3rd years too,” Jack stated, looking at the crowd of students, “And they’re all heading to the mirror for...Octavinelle dorm?” he said. Yuu looked at the logo above the mirror, he had….a really bad feeling about this.</p><p>“Are the anemones...and the test results connected?” Yuu wondered. “Let’s go take a look,” Jack suggested, and when the crowd went inside, the two followed. Yuu and Jack stepped into the mirror, and bright light covered their sight.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuu opened his eyes, he blinked in shock. They were in the water!! Yuu tried to hold his breath, but he noticed that the way toward the dorm was covered with a magical barrier, allowing them to breathe and walk normally. “An underwater dorm…” Yuu murmured. “Are you serious!?” Jack looked at the dorm, eyes sparkled. Yuu looked at his tail, wagging all ever so excitedly. “Night Raven College is amazing!” the wolf stated, very very excitedly. Jack was mesmerized by the dorm in front of him, only to notice that he got stares from Yuu. “Ah-!”</p><p>Jack looked away, and coughed embarrassedly, “...We’re taking a step into another dorm’s territory. Don’t get distracted and keep your guard up,” Jack said, pointedly and proudly, though slightly flushed. “Says the one that got distracted immediately,” Yuu commented blankly, and it made Jack even more embarrassed.</p><p>When the wolf had cooled down, they went inside the dorm, following the steps of the anemoned students. Through the dorm’s hallway, and then arrived at some sort of a cafe.</p><p>Yuu felt out of place when he was in a place like this, but he hid behind a table near the door, spying at the crowd of anemoned students. “Gathering of anemoned…” Yuu murmured. Jack counted the number of people there, “...100- no… Looks closer to 200 people,” he stated. “But what is this place? Looks like a cafe…” Jack murmured.</p><p>Jack looked at the menu on top of their table, “Mostro Lounge?” Jack murmured the cafe’s name. Then they looked around, “Where’s Ace and the others go?” Jack wondered. Yuu bit his lower lips nervously, he should have known that it was weird for Grimm to score that high… ‘Good grief…’ Yuu pinched his temple, feeling more frustrated than ever. Then…</p><p>Click!</p><p>The lights then went out, and in the center, a light shrouded a man, with black coat, and a black hat. “Well well,” the man smiled, looking at the anemoned students. “You poor, unfortunate souls who couldn’t make it into the top 50 for test scores,” he greeted.</p><p>“Welcome, to the Mostro Lounge,” he said, smirking. “I am sure you all are more than well aware of who I am, but allow me to introduce myself again,” the man said. Yuu noticed that the man was at one of the club exhibitions as well, and he was the one with Riddle at the Entrance Ceremony. “I am Azul Ashengrotto,” Azul, introduced himself.</p><p>“I am the dorm head of Octavinelle dorm, the manager of Mostro Lounge, and…” Azul closed his eyes, then smirked down at the anemoned students, “Starting from today on, the man that is your master!” he declared. “!?” both Yuu’s and Jack’s eyes went wide, shocked to hear the dorm head’s statement. “..what..” Jack murmured, shocked, but both still lay low.</p><p>“You all challenged me and lost,” Azul started to explain. “In accordance with the contract, from now until you graduate, I’ll have you work yourselves to the bone as my servants,” he explained. ‘Challenge?...’ Yuu wondered, dread feeling his guts. ….This feels…. Familiar….</p><p>“Hold up!” came a voice among the crowd. Yuu spotted his friends there, and Ace was the one that spoke up, “This is obviously a scam!” he grunted, glaring at Azul. “I believe you are…” Azul thought for a bit, “A first year, Ace Trappola-san, correct?” Seeing the other didn’t speak up again, Azul continued, “Calling it a ‘scam’ is rather rude. The notebook I gave you as my part of the contract should have had a perfect plan for taking the tests,” he stated. “Notebook…!?” Yuu whispered. So that was what Grimm had been reading during the Final Exams week! Good grief…. How could he be so ignorant toward it!? Yuu should have known that the notebook wasn’t one of his!</p><p>“If you followed it to the letter, you should have had no problem scoring over 90 points,” Azul said. “Yeah… you’re right,” Ace said, “I got a 92!” he added. “Well that’s so glad to hear,” Azul smiled, “I’m overjoyed that it was of use to you,” he stated, though Yuu knew that the dorm head already knew it was going to work.</p><p>“But,” Ace quickly retorted, “I didn’t hear anything about you handing that notebook over to this many people!” he exclaimed angrily, referring to the sea of failed students. “Ace is right,” Deuce glared at Azul, “Even if you gave out the notebook to us, there’d be no way we could make it to the top 50!” he stated. “If everyone scored over 90 points, then scoring 85 isn’t different than scoring red marks dazo!” Grimm too complained.</p><p>“You all,” Azul called out to them, “Are you familiar with the concept of ‘duty of confidentiality’?” he asked. “I want to easily get a high score, I don’t want my grades to drop, I want to spend my time having fun until the test,” Azul gave them a few examples. “The idiots-...” Azul stopped, and fixed his way of speaking, “No, everyone, who relied on me had their own reasons for doing so, but…” he smiled, then dropped it. “Who made a contract for what reasons and under what conditions...are all deeply connected to an individual’s privacy,” he explained.</p><p>“That I can’t simply go around revealing to others, no?” Azul smiled again, but it wasn’t a friendly one. “I am a very honest man,” he added. He then pulled out one of the contracts, and showed it to them, “Look here on page 127 of the contract, and you’ll see the clause about confidentiality,” he exclaimed. “I am simply upholding that,” Azul stated firmly.</p><p>Grimm blinked, “T-Then…” then looked more troubled, “What’s gonna happen to my fire magic that I gave you as collateral for the notebook dazo?” he questioned. Yuu’s eyes twitched, did Grimm just said...his fire magic as collateral? Then… That explained why Ace and Grimm stopped their own fight earlier! The two might not know that the others actually made a contract as well, but they knew they couldn’t fight with magic, because it was being confiscated!</p><p>“R-Right! And my water magic!?” a Pomefiore student asked. “Give me back my unique magic!” a Scarabia student cried out. The crowd started to be noisy, but Azul didn’t care for any of them. “My oh my, everyone,” he sighed, “Have you already forgotten the terms of the contract?” he questioned. “In return for the notebook to counter the final exams, you shall entrust one ability you take pride into me,” Azul read out the content of the contract, “If you’re able to make it into the top 50 grades, then I will return your ability, and in addition, shall give you a notebook for every test until you graduate,” he explained.</p><p>“However, if you are unable to make it to the top 50, then you will become my absolute obedient servant until you graduate,” Azul smirked, “Based on the contract you signed, your everything to the hair on your head belongs to me,” he declared proudly. Azul walked toward Ace, then playfully flicked the red haired hair, “That means, I’m free to choose whether or not to return your abilities,” he stated.</p><p>Ace glared, gritting his teeth. He seemed he wanted to bit off the smug dorm head, “How’s that possible!?” he said loudly. But that made Yuu wondered… ‘Is...is this Azul-senpai has the ability to take others’ magic…?’</p><p>Jack growled, then stood up making Yuu jolted, looking at the taller students, surprised. “I’ve just been listening…” the wolf murmured. “But I can’t handle any of these guys!!” he declared, with a growl. “Ja-Jack!” Yuu whispered harshly, but sighed. They have been spotted, so might as well come out as well. Yuu slowly stood up, looking a bit disappointed at Ace, Deuce, and Grimm.</p><p>“!!??” the crowd looked at the two, surprised to see there were students without anemones among them. “Ja-Jack!? Yuu!?” Deuce exclaimed, “W-why you’re here?” he asked slowly.</p><p>Azul’s pupils moved to see both Jack and Yuu, who had been standing near the exit door, “Hm?” his eyes narrowed a bit. “You two are…. None of you have anemone on your heads,” he stated, a bit confused, but calm. “We are currently in the middle of a staff meeting. If it doesn’t pertain to you, could you please leave?” Azul asked, politely. But both Yuu and Jack didn’t move, and Jack growled dangerously, “...Doesn’t pertain? I wanted to study hard to beat a bunch of guys who used their own brains fair and square,” he stated.</p><p>“Because of you, it was all for nothing. I’m plenty involved!” he barked, baring his teeth at Azul. Yuu looked at his three friends first, then sighed softly, “You got my friends involved with your trick, so I'm gonna do something about it,” Yuu muttered out loud. Yuu though clicked his tongue silently, “This is really a pain though….” he mumbled.</p><p>“Jack, Yuu!” Grimm cried out, happy tears, “Did you guys come to help us!?” he asked. “Don’t get the wrong idea,” Jack glared at the furball, “I just can’t stand any of the people in this room,” he declared. “Those who make greedy deals… Those who rely on others… I don’t want to get involved with them!” Jack stated.</p><p>“Then what did you come here for?” Ace asked quietly. “No..” Grimm looked determined, “Jack’s words have opened my eyes dazo…” he muttered. “We just have beat him with our strength! In other words…” Grimm then grinned, “If we go all out against Azul to steal the contracts and destroy them, they’ll be invalid dazo!” he exclaimed. Yuu blinked, ‘Huh. This is the first smart thing Grimm had said…’ he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things started to get heated up!</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5. Ruckus Under The Sea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The anemoned students vs the Octavinelle Trio...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm taking the Extra. Be Mad at the Summer Trip! out of the Our Own Tales series, because after the Episode 5, I don't think I could fit anything that related to the main extra to the main story. So I'll be adding some of the main elements of the Extra into the Main Series, so it would make sense for the whole story.</p><p>Please Enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! When you put it that way…” a Pomefiore student said. “We might not have our strongest magic, but we have more numbers! Let’s do this!” a Scarabia senior declared.</p><p>Yuu blinked, noticing two students beside Azul in the dark. “Leech twins!?” Yuu exclaimed. “Yuu?” Jack looked at Yuu, puzzled. “This is bad…” Yuu murmured, “Even if they are manier than Azul-senpai and the Leech brothers…. Their magic powers are on other level,” Yuu stated, not noticing that his eyes had glowed a bit.</p><p>“Ho-How did you know?” Jack asked, confused as to how a non-magic student could immediately notice the differences in their magic skills. “I-....” Yuu couldn’t explain it, “I...just knew…?” Yuu answered, still puzzled. “My oh my…” Azul sighed.</p><p>“I don’t really want to get rough with you,” Azul then eyed them with a dangerous glint, “Jade, Floyd,” he waved his hands, and the two brothers came front, “Please play with them for a bit,” Azul ordered them to. “As you wish,” Jade answered, bowing slightly at Azul. “I can squeeze all of them, right~? Ah ha, hooray~” Floyd smiled, sinisterly at the anemoned students. “!? Jack, wanna give a hand?” Yuu asked.</p><p>Jack blinked, then grunted in annoyance, “...Can’t be helped!” The two jumped in the fight, while the anemoned were busy attacking the Leech brothers. Yuu wanted to try to steal the contracts, but he couldn’t move closer to it. The sea of the anemoned students were so busy, Yuu couldn’t see any opening.</p><p>He tried to squeeze through but couldn’t. Jack also tried to make an opening for him, but somehow the students were thrown toward them preventing the two to proceed.</p><p>After a while, the crowd had subsided. One by one, the students flopped down like helpless fishes. Jack was already panting harshly because he used too much magic to avoid and protect both him and Yuu from the wild anemoned students. Yuu saw that the Octavinelle trio didn’t hurt or got tired, not in the slightest.</p><p>“This guy, that guy, so weak!” Floyd gritted his teeth, kicking off an unconscious student in front of him down. “Nothing to be squeezed,” he complained, looking pissed at the exhausted students. “It’s like a powerless school of fries,” Azul commented, unamused to the students’ attempt. Ace looked up, grunting slightly, glaring at the glasses man, “That Azul...just how many different kinds of magic can he use!?” he groaned in pain. “I call that a foul play…” Ace stated, trying to stand up, wobbling a bit.</p><p>Jack’s eyes went wide, he realized what he had watched from earlier. “The golden contracts Azul has, are they repelling all of Ace’s and the others’ attacks?” he wondered. Yuu too saw that none of the magics could burn the contracts, but… was that for real?</p><p>“Damnit…” Deuce tremblingly stood up, “I really see how much I relied on the spells I excel at out of habit…” he mumbled, disappointed that he didn’t have his beloved cauldron spell. “Without breath blue fire, Grimm’s just an ordinary raccoon…” Ace muttered. Grimm looked him, “Ffgnaa… The great me is...not a raccoon…” then flopped back down to the ground, “Guh…”</p><p>“Everyone, you all signed a golden contract,” Azul picked up the contacts, showing it off to them, “As long as it’s valid, it cannot be annulled by any number of people,” he explained. “Whatever spell you use, it can’t so much as scratch the contract. Fufufu…” he added, smirking evilly at them. Azul then put them back into a bag, keeping them tidy and safe, “As long as you have that anemone sprouting from your head, you have no choice but to obey my orders.”</p><p>Azul then smiled, “First of all, I’d like to have you clean the lounge. Next will be food prep,” he said, happily with the result in front of him. None of the anemoned could stand up, so Azul glared at them, “Well then, get up and get to work!” he ordered sternly. And the students painfully applied to the order, and started to work.</p><p>“Se-Seriously…” Ace muttered, tiredly grabbing a mop and a bucket. “Jade, Floyd,” Azul glanced at the two, “I’ll leave giving instructions to the new help to you,” he said. “Of course,” Jade said politely, “Al~ right~” Floyd answered.</p><p>Azul then walked to the way where Yuu and Jack stood, which was near the exit door. “Then you are Jack Howl-san of Savanaclaw dorm, and the prefect of Ramshackle dorm, Yuu-san...correct?” he looked at the two. Yuu glared at him a bit, fists tightened. “You two are very welcome to make a deal,” Azul stated, then smiled ever so friendly at them, “I hope to see you back here as a guest. You’re very welcome anytime,” he stated.</p><p>Azul then walked out of the Mostro Lounge, Yuu wanted to know more about the contract, how to break, and where he kept them, but-... Yuu looked back seeing his friends were forced to work even though they were all so exhausted.</p><p>Jack growled, glaring at Azul’s back. He then noticed where Yuu had been staring at, and couldn't help but sighed, “Oi, Yuu,” he called out. Yuu looked at the wolf, “Let’s get outta here for now and come up with a plan,” he suggested. Yuu’s breath hitched a bit, “But-...Grimm and the others…” Yuu looked back again. Jack tugged on Yuu’s sleeve, “You saw the fight earlier,” Jack said, insisting they should leave. When Yuu looked at him again, Jack shook his head, “We won’t get anywhere empty handed,” the wolf said.</p><p>Yuu was hesitant… But closed his eyes, and sighed, “Okay,” Yuu nodded. Both then left the Octavinelle dorm, Yuu was gripping Jack's sleeve with his fist.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>The two decided to stop by at the Ramshackle dorm, because it’s nearer, and Yuu wanted to rest his head. Yuu had prepared Jack a cup of water, and some snacks he had bought.</p><p>Jack munched on the snack, “Those guys…” he muttered. “With the anemones on their heads… In order to get a good test score, they were tricked into forming a contract with Azul… I don’t think I got anything wrong,” he summarized the event. Yuu nodded, looking down a bit, “And the condition was that they had to get into the top 50 grades, but because there were so many students that made the same contracts… Most of them didn’t make it with the condition,” Yuu said. Jack nodded, “It’s because that is what he was aiming for from the start…” he solemnly stated.</p><p>Yuu sighed, “....I should’ve noticed something about it,” he muttered. “Hey now,” Jack looked at Yuu, “Don’t dwell on the past. It’s already happened,” he stated.</p><p>Seeing Yuu looked down again, Jack grunted, “Good grief,” he growled, “There’s no meaning in using someone else’s power to get good grades,” he stated. “Wasting the chance to show off their true power to everyone is what really makes them stupid,” Jack stated, with a huff. Yuu sighed, “Everyone at this school is self-obsessed like Howl-kun had said,” Yuu froze, feeling a breath behind him- no, a voice!</p><p>“It’s so troublesome. If they took things seriously, we could avoid hardship for everyone, including myself,” the voice continued. WTF-!!</p><p>“Uwwah!!” Jack and Yuu jumped, seeing the suddenly appearing Crowley right behind Yuu. “Yuu-kun, Howl-kun, inside voices please,” Crowley said, calmingly. “H-Headmaster! You scared me,” Jack exclaimed.</p><p>Crowley sighed heavily, then sat down beside Yuu, “....I couldn’t put a stop to Ashengrotto-kun’s ‘business’ again this year,” he stated. Yuu blinked, overcame with his shock, “Business? Headmaster, what do you mean by that?” Yuu asked. “Azul Ashengrotto-kun,” Crowley said, “He is a 2nd year that works as the dorm head for Octavinelle dorm. He is an extremely extraordinary student to be the dorm head as a 2nd year like Rosehearts-kun, but…”</p><p>“There are few- no. A great number of problems,” Crowley stated. “Problems… Like the scam incident?” Jack questioned. “If that’s the case, as the headmaster can’t you just order him to stop?” he asked.</p><p>“The thing is…” Crowley sighed, “Precisely because I am a teacher, I can’t prohibit his activities,” he stated. Yuu and Jack looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?” Yuu demanded, glaring at the headmaster. Crowley was silent for a bit, but continued, “The test notebook that Ashengrotto-kun distributed throughout the school, that wasn’t something he made by stealing test answers, cheating or anything like that.”</p><p>“He thoroughly read through the last 100 years of test answers from Night Raven College, and refined a ‘test key’ with his own abilities,” Crowley explained. “The last 100 years of test answers!?” Yuu exclaimed, “Wait, so he did actually read all of the old answer sheets and the problem sheets from the past 100 years, and made it into one key for a good test score?” Yuu repeated again, and Crowley nodded.</p><p>“Using his own power to make something like that,” Jack smiled, “He’s pretty good, isn’t he?” he grinned. Jack then noticed what Crowley meant, “Wait. So you’re saying that because it’s not cheating, that’s what makes it troublesome...right?” he summarized. “Howl-kun,” Crowley smiled, “That’s a very good conclusion,” he stated.</p><p>“From the position of a teacher, we can’t prevent one student from creating a test notebook like that from their legitimate efforts, and the fact that he ‘kindly’ helped others with their studies,” Crowley explained. “If you banned it, you’d pretty much tell everyone ‘don’t study’ or ‘don’t work with your friends’...” Jack then growled, “That is troublesome.” “That’s correct,” Crowley nodded.</p><p>“Though, headmaster,” Yuu called out, “You said you couldn’t stop his business again… Did he actually do the same thing like now last year?” Yuu asked. “Yes,” Crowley nodded, “Last year his notebook wasn’t that much of a fame and notoriety.”</p><p>“So it didn’t become a huge ruckus like this year, but…” Crowley sighed again. “This year it seems the rumor ‘if you want to get good grades on your exams, then come to Mostro Lounge’ was spread all around the campus,” he explained. “But,” Jack said, “What would happen if your breach contract was kept from spreading due to the confidentiality agreement?” he asked. “It seems that way,” Crowley said, “As a result, Ashengrotto-kun was able to continue making deals with students this year,” he stated.</p><p>“And in the end...the average test score for all grades in all subjects, is over 90,” Crowley exclaimed. “It’s better than the average for all subjects being failure!” he added quickly, “However….” Crowley gritting his teeth slightly, “It means that most students ended up cheating...” Yuu murmured.</p><p>“Have the guys that got their abilities taken last year just been going about without getting them back?” Jack asked, curious. “For that…” Crowley took a snack, then continued, “In order for the students from last year to get their abilities back, he gave the condition that I allow him to open Mostro Lounge for business on campus,” he explained. “Hah!?” Jack exclaimed, shocked.</p><p>Crowley then proceeded to tell the two how his deal with Azul went last year, and to be honest, Yuu felt like, this Azul was super duperly bold in terms of business…. Crowley got persuaded by Azul, saying a prestigious magic school but having mostly non-magic students might troubled Crowley. ‘Somehow I got a bad feeling about this…’ Yuu couldn’t help, but thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone that wanted to read the Extra, you can found it in my works, as a stand alone story.</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6. Forced To Solve Things!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu was forced to solve another problems...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here onward, I will try my best to add more Malle- I mean Tsunotarou's screen time more, interacting Yuu, as much as possible ^^ I'll start planning on how to add my elements from the Summer Trip extra into the main story, so please look forward to that xD</p><p>As well, please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley then proceeded to tell the two how his deal with Azul went last year…</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Azul was summoned by Crowley, and so he went there after school. Azul had been wearing a smirk, knowing well what the headmaster wanted. And so he made his first move, “Night Raven College is a prestigious school know for turning out exceptional wizards in great numbers,” Azul stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">“It must cause you great pain, headmaster, to see it become a place for students that can only use meager magic,” Azul mockingly, but not visibly, said toward Crowley. The headmaster on the other hand, was sweating a bit, not knowing how to counter this sly student of his. “As for that,” Azul smiled, “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Seeing Crowley sweated more, Azul chuckled lightly, “It’s not something disadvantageous for you, sir,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“...Is how he put it,” Crowley said. “W-What a bastard…” Jack exclaimed, shocked to hear Azul’s boldness. “To go and threaten the headmaster into a deal like that… I think I get why Leona-senpai doesn’t wanna go near him,” he mumbled the last part. “Well, Leona IS clever and sly. No sly people wanted to hang out with other sly people,” Yuu sighed.</p><p>“Furthermore, he went as far as calling it a ‘Win-Win’ since the school gets 10% of the money made…” Crowley stated. Jack and Yuu blinked, then glared at the bird mask, “Aren’t you getting a good deal there!?” they shouted angrily.</p><p>Crowley ignored them, then sighed dramatically, “...Just what will he demand this year?” he wondered helplessly. “For those stupi-...” Yuu narrowed his eyes, “No no, those pitiful students, I will have to meet his demands once again,” Crowley quickly corrected himself. “For I am, gracious,” he said, smiling at Yuu. ‘Somehow I got a bad feeling about this…’ Yuu couldn’t help, but thought of it warily.</p><p>“Ashengrotto-kun is taking his studies seriously and ‘only’ benevolently helping his fellow students. As a teacher, I can’t strongly advise that he stop,” Crowley explained. “Why is it that only students with a few problems enter this school!? Oooohhh Ooohhhh….” Crowley ‘sobbed’ out, making Yuu backed away. Knowing what’s coming next…</p><p>“So that’s why, Yuu-kun,” Crowley quickly turned to look at Yuu, which made Yuu jolted. “....Yes’sir?” he asked, slowly. “Could you somehow persuade Ashengrotto-kun to cease these activities?” Crowley asked. Yuu gritted his teeth, cringing at Crowley’s pleading eyes (if you still could call it eyes), “Please stop asking for the impossible, sir!” Yuu cried out.</p><p>Crowley sighed, “...Lately the food expenses for Ramshackle dorm have really been building up lately, you see….” Yuu blinked, and looked at Crowley. He could feel an imaginary arrow stabbing through his head. “My pocketbook hurts…” Crowley said. <b><span class="u">[STRIKE 1]</span></b> ‘Ugh…!’ “And I’m busy researching a way to get a certain someone home back to their own world,” <b><span class="u">[STRIKE 2]</span></b> ‘Ugh-!’ “So it’s hard to find the time to search for a solution~” <b><span class="u">[STRIKE 3]</span></b> ‘UGH!!!!’</p><p>“Ah, you don’t have to worry,” Crowley stated, “For I am gracious,” he said blankly. This bird masked…. He knew how to play with others’ feelings, isn’t he!? Jack sighed, “I’m not surprised we get students like that, with a teacher like this…” he muttered. Yuu tremblingly glared at Crowley, still recovering from those imaginary feeling-hurting arrows. “Ggrr…. I’ll do… what I can…” Yuu looked down, looking defeated.</p><p>“Oh, really!” Crowley smiled brightly at Yuu, “You’ll take care of this for me!? That’s to be expected of the prefect I can always count on!” Crowley stated excitedly, tapping on Yuu’s back multiple times.</p><p>Crowley then stood up, and opened the lounge room’s door, “Then I am very busy, so I bid you adieu,” he then looked at Yuu, “I’m counting on you to solve this, Yuu-kun!” then he just left….</p><p> </p><p>Bang…</p><p> </p><p>“.....headmaster really is an elusive guy, isn’t he?” Jack muttered. Yuu groaned, then flopped his head on the sofa, “...I’m not some expert in this kind of thing…” he mumbled. Jack patted his back slightly, “So, what do you plan to do now?” he asked. “From the look of it, Azul doesn’t seem like the kind of person you can just persuade to stop and they’ll eventually stop,” Jack stated.</p><p>Yuu looked at him, then hummed in thought, “Investigate the target first, gathering some information about him,” he suggested. Jack smiled, seeing Yuu was back on track, “Yeah,” he nodded, “The basics of hunting are to know your enemy. Yuu, you know your stuff, aren’t you,” he grinned. Yuu smiled slightly, “And it might be good for Ace and the others to suffer a bit and learn their lesson,” Jack said. “Pfft- I agree with you on that,” Yuu laughed.</p><p>Jack and Yuu high fived on that one, and decided that they would monitor Azul, starting from tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm came home later than usual that night, and after he gobbled up his dinner (almost choking in the process), the furball immediately fell on the bed, and snored loudly.</p><p>Yuu sighed, and decided to go out, to calm his nerves. Watching the furball, the roommate of his getting worked hard to the bone, and decorated with a ridiculous anemone on his head, making him cringed a bit. Yuu looked at the night sky, stars blinking here and there. He exhaled a breath, and his breath looked white due to the cold weather.</p><p> </p><p>“Child of man,” someone said.</p><p>Yuu opened his eyes, that he didn’t notice they were closed earlier. Yuu saw Tsunotarou had visited the dorm again. “Oh, g’evening Tsunotarou,” Yuu smiled. Tsunotarou nodded, “Good evening to you too,” he greeted.</p><p>“Ahaha, Tsunotarou, you’re back to call me Child of Man again?” Yuu asked, jokingly. “Pardon,” Tsunotarou smiled, “I am not used to calling you by your name yet,” he said. “That’s okay,” Yuu smiled. “What’s brought you tonight?” Yuu asked. “I heard there was some kind of ruckus, earlier this day,” Tsunotarou stated. “And I heard it was because of Ashengrotto,” he added.</p><p>“I am curious if you have got yourself into making a deal with him, Child of Man,” Tsunotarou said. Yuu sighed, hugging himself, “My… roommate did,” he answered. “And now the headmaster asked me to take care of this ordeal,” Yuu complained, pouting slightly. Tsunotarou sighed silently, and it went unnoticed by the human.</p><p>“If that is what you are planning to do, I have an advice for you,” Tsunotarou said, and Yuu looked up at him, “Whatever you do, it would be nice to avoid a chance of making a deal with Ashengrotto,” Tsunotarou suggested. “He has a pretty high price,” he added. Yuu sighed, “Well seeing how Grimm, Ace, and Deuce got themselves some controlling anemones, I bet he is…” Yuu murmured.</p><p>“I pray you good luck, Child of Man,” Tsunotarou smiled, “Well then, good night,” he bid, then vanished like always. ‘Tsunotarou…. Does he know something about Azul-senpai?’ Yuu wondered. But the tendency the students of this school have… is that they would ask something in return. Just like how Azul was doing with his contractors.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>~The Next Day~</p><p> </p><p>Yuu and Jack met up in the hallway in front of their classrooms, ready to monitor Azul’s movement for the day. Yuu had asked which class and what subjects Azul had taken from Cater (Thanks to his Kay-kun’s checklist), and the two would be following Azul, if possible until a full day.</p><p>“Now then, we came all this way to monitor Azul, but…” Jack stated, but he felt a bit restless. “By skipping class,” Yuu finished, equally restless. Honestly, he may have skipped school in the past, but he was a very good student (not to brag about his very top grades).</p><p>“This was a direct order from the headmaster,” Jack grunted, scratching his head a bit. “I’m sure he’ll see cutting class as part of it,” he added, and Yuu nodded agreeing with the wolf. “And...I’m tired of this losing streak,” Jack sighed, “If you’re gonna find the secret to Azul’s strength, then I wanna know too,” Jack reasoned why he stuck with Yuu.</p><p>Yuu nodded, then pulled out his list of Azul’s classes, “Okay… so Azul-senpai is class 2-C. His first period is music,” he informed.</p><p> </p><p>~1st Period: Music~</p><p>Yuu and Jack peaked through the door of the Lecture Hall, where music class was held. When Azul came up to sing his part, they looked and listened closer. “<b><i>Laa~ La la la~~ Lalalala~~</i></b>” he sang.</p><p>Yuu hummed silently, while Jack was amazed, “That guy...he’s got a pretty good singing voice,” he exclaimed. Yuu didn’t actually care for the voice, more like he cared for the tone and note Azul let out earlier.</p><p> </p><p>~2nd Period: Animal Language Arts~</p><p>The two first years had followed Azul to the next period, which was Animal Language Arts. They peaked through the door, hearing Azul come forward to communicate with Lucius, Trein’s familiar.</p><p>“Mrrooo~~ eeooww~. Mraw,” Azul said. “Meeeooow~....Pfft,” Lucius said at Azul. Azul smiled, nodding, understanding what the cat had said, “Hmm hmm, I see,” he muttered. “According to Lucius-san, the last treat Trein-sensei gave him was 3 hours ago,” Azul stated, looking at Trein for confirmation.</p><p>Trein nodded, and petted Lucius, “As expected from you, Ashengrotto. That is correct,” he said. Yuu blinked, and tilted his head confusedly. “He’s not just able to understand animal language but also speak it himself, huh,” Jack muttered. “Wait what do you mean by that?” Yuu asked. “All I heard is that he asked Lucius ‘is there something you would like to tell me about, Lucius-san?’ and Lucius answered,” Yuu whispered to Jack.</p><p>“Eh? What you’re talking about?” Jack then looked at Yuu, confused.</p><p> </p><p>~3rd Period: Magic Potions~</p><p>“A beluga’s tooth, sturgeon eggs, aurora moth scales, and mermaid tears,” Azul said all the ingredients he had put into the brew. “Add in extract from 120 kinds of medical herbs blended together…” he muttered, then carefully put them together.</p><p>Poof!</p><p>“It is complete!” Azul declared, showing off the potion he had made. “If you drink this potion, it will be possible to change part of your body into another animal,” he explained. “Good boy!” Crewel smiled, “This level of concoction is something you’ll see at the end of your third year,” he said, looking at the other students.</p><p>“You other puppies, would do well to watch and learn from Ashengrotto,” Crewel announced. Jack and Yuu had been looking from behind the plants behind the classroom, “He can also put together difficult potions...perfectly,” Jack muttered. Yuu nodded, “He seems to be always on the top on each subject…” he exclaimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is one of the example of Tsunotarou's extra screen time UwU)~</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7. The Power of Suggestion!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suggestion is strong...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New update ^^~~</p>
<p>Please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu and Jack had been following Azul, until lunch break. So they have decided that they would sit near the Octavinelle’s dorm head’s seat, “Now then, for lunch today I’ll have squid ink pasta,” Azul muttered, looking through at the menu. “Oh, can’t forget to have some vegetables,” he added quickly, “Eating only carbs will make my diet very unbalanced… More importantly, I’ll gain weight…” he murmured the last part.</p>
<p>Jack has a good hearing, so he could make out what Azul had ordered, “Azul, that guy.. Really seems like a flawless honor student,” he murmured. Yuu nodded, then glanced a bit at the three who sat beside them.</p>
<p>“Ffgna…. I’m dead tired from being pushed around by Azul nandazo…” Grimm muttered, slowly eating his scrambled egg, which Yuu had kindly enough to share with the furball. “He’s been making me run around cleaning Octavinelle, waiting tables at the lounge, and buying supplies….” Ace sighed, drinking his cherry juice slightly. “He made me come to work at 6 this morning…” Deuce sighed, tiredness was visible on his face, the same goes for the other two.</p>
<p>“I have to help at Mostro Lounge again today….” Ace groaned. “Prefect Rosehearts said, ‘Making a deal with Azul you say? It should be off with your head!’ to me…” Deuce explained, mimicking Riddle’s way of speaking, and gestures. “And he got angry and made me write a written apology…” he added, gloomily. “And we look lame since we can’t take the anemone off…” Grimm muttered. Then they groaned and sighed in unison, making Yuu shake his head.</p>
<p>Jack huffed at their pathetic sight, “You reap what you sow,” both Jack and Yuu said the phrases in unison, making the three looked more down. “Though,” Yuu looked at them, “That work environment seems a bit too much,” he commented. “Azul has more than 100 new helpers, why is it only you three that seems like taking more work?” Yuu looked at them questionably. “Don’t ask us…” Ace glared, “Ask the one that planted these anemones on our heads,” he growled.</p>
<p>“To be exact, it was because you guys made a deal with him in the first place,” Yuu scolded, glaring at Ace. Ace grunted, unable to retort back.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what’s the matter? You’re making a gloomy face,” came a voice from behind them. Yuu turned to see both Jade and Floyd, standing over them. “Ah ha ha~ We got a school of anemones here~” Floyd commented, smiling at them. “Fggna!” Grimm jumped up, and glared at them, “You came, huh! Identical brothers!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Yuu narrowed his eyes, eying the twins carefully. “It seems to me you are having some trouble with something,” Jade stated, looking at the group, smiling as ever. “Yeah,” Ace glared, “There is a certain someone working us to the bone. We’re so troubled~” he said, with somewhat an angry tone, glaring at the two.</p>
<p>“Ah ha~” Floyd laughed, “The breaking contracts anemones are saying something~” he sang. Then Floyd leaned forward, towering over them, “You all~ don’t have the right to complain,” then glared at them chillingly, “So shut up,” he said, growling slightly.</p>
<p>“E-Eeekk…” Grimm cried out, then hide behind Deuce’s arm. Tremblingly looking at Floyd, “I’m gonna get squeezed again…” he muttered fearfully. Jade chuckled, “The one I am talking to is not any of these anemones, but rather, you…” he then looked at Yuu, eyes to eyes. “The prefect of Ramshackle dorm, Yuu-san,” he smiled. Yuu flinched, “...Pardon?” he said, face darkened.</p>
<p>“Ah~ Shrimpy~ Long time no see~” Floyd smiled down at Yuu. Yuu had to look up, because good lord! He was still small as ever compared with these two…</p>
<p>“I think any student is gonna look small next to seniors…” Deuce murmured, looking at Jade and Floyd. “These two being this big is just too powerful, y’know….” Ace murmured back, looking at the Leech brothers, a bit scared.</p>
<p>“Now then, back to the matter earlier,” Jade said, “Could it be you concern perhaps is about…” he then glanced at Ace, Deuce, and Grimm, “The situation these stupid anemones are in, no?” he asked politely, but that stupid part wasn’t polite at all!</p>
<p>Yuu’s eyes twitched, narrowing them a bit at him. “Perhaps...that’s pretty rich coming from you.” Jack glared at him slightly, “You’re grinning so smugly like that,” he commented. “Who’s this guy? So spiny like a sea urchin~” Floyd stated, looking at Jack. “Wha- I’m not sea urchin! I’m a wolf!” Jack growled at the relaxed twin.</p>
<p>“If the source of your concern is about these anemones,” Jade said, “I think it would be best if you approached Azul directly to discuss it with him,” he stated. Yuu’s eyes went wide, realizing this was so familiar to him. ‘The power of suggestion….!’ Yuu trembled. “What did you say…” Yuu gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>Jade just continued to smile, “Azul is a deeply benevolent person just like the Sea Witch of the Great Seven,” Jade explained. “I’m sure he will hear your trouble,” he added, looking at Yuu’s eyes. “That’s right~ that’s right~” Floyd leaned toward Yuu, “Azul can clear up any of your worries. For example…”</p>
<p>“Even if you wish to free those anemones over there~” Floyd stated. “!!??” the group was a bit shocked to hear that, but Yuu knew these two…. Could play anyone’s heart by suggestion, just like Flotsam and Jetsam….</p>
<p>“Of course, ‘for free’...is out of the question,” Jade added. “....That is for sure, huh…” Yuu glared at them. Jack clicked his tongue, “So that’s your aim, huh,” he said, “You want Yuu to enter into a deal with him too,” he stated. “Please don’t bare your fangs like that,” Jade smiled, stating firmly at Jack, “Land creatures are quick to violence it seems,” he commented. “We just told you out of the kindness of our hearts~” Floyd smirked, “Right, Jade~?” he asked. “Of course, Floyd,” Jade answered. “We are the kind of people who just can’t leave poor, unfortunate souls alone,” he stated.</p>
<p>The two then chuckled… Smirking sinisterly at the group. It brought shivers down to anyone hearing it. Yuu gritted his teeth slightly, knowing their suggestion, might lead to a bad ending for him…</p>
<p>“If,” Jade changed the smirk into a smile again, “What we talked about is of any interest to you, then please come by Mostro Lounge after 9pm,” he suggested. “We will be waiting with delicious tea ready for you,” he said. “I’m waiting for you~ Shrim~py~” Floyd said, poked on Yuu’s nose, then the two walked away from their seat.</p>
<p>After they left, silent engulfed the group’s air. “...Uum, so… that means,” Deuce started. “If Yuu sign a contract with Azul and beat him…” Grimm continued. “Depending how it goes, we could be freed!?” Ace finished, assuming that was what Jade had suggested. Yuu flinched, looking away from them when the three turned their heads to look at Yuu.</p>
<p>The three then hold Yuu's hands, together, making Yuu yelp, facing them with no choice. “We beg you, Yuu! Beat that guy!!” they pleaded in unison. “No!” Yuu shouted. “Please!! You’re the only last hope we got!” Ace pleaded. Yuu gritted his teeth, cringed at how Ace would plead like this. They have no shame, haven’t they….</p>
<p>Jack grunted, and sighed, “You guys didn’t waste any time…” he commented. Grimm let go of Yuu’s hands, and glaring at Jack, “Guys that don’t have an anemone coming on their head wouldn’t understand our pain dazo!” he stated, pointing at Jack angrily. “It’s yours fault for wanting to take it easy during test time in the first place, no?” Jack retorted back, which none of them could fight back.</p>
<p>“As for that...we’ve learned our lesson enough…” Ace groaned, also letting go of Yuu’s hands, along with Deuce. “Yeah…” Deuce nodded, “I won’t do it again. Even if I fail, I’ll accept my fate…. Guh-...” he stated. Yuu sighed, glaring at them, “You should say how much you’re going to work so you won’t fail again,” he scolded them.</p>
<p>“So,” Jack looked at Yuu, “What do you wanna do, Yuu? Do you want to go along with their whims?” Jack asked, pointing his thumb at the three anemones. Yuu thought for a bit, then sighed heavily, “....It might be our chance,” he muttered out. “This is the first time I’ve really thought of you as a prefect dazo!” Grimm declared, getting a death glare from Yuu, “Huuuh...is that so?” Yuu said, making Grimm flinch and froze.</p>
<p>“Listen, other than this is part of the headmaster's order,” Yuu pointed at Ace, Deuce, and Grimm, “If any of you got yourself into a situation like this again, don’t expect me to intervene and save your butts twice. Understand?” Yuu threatened them. “Y-Yes….” they answered.</p>
<p>Jack clicked his tongue, “...Can’t be helped…” he muttered. Yuu blinked, and looked at the wolf, “You’d be in danger by yourself. I’ll go with you,” Jack suggested. “Whoo~ Jack-kun, you’re so nice~” Ace smiled, teasing the wolf. “D-Don’t get the wrong idea!” Jack bared his teeth at Ace, “I just don’t like what Azul’s doing!” he stated.</p>
<p>“I’m pissed about losing to a bunch of guys who used someone else’s power to get good grades…” Jack muttered. Then they heard several squelching noises, and Yuu and Jack looked at the three, seeing the anemones move on their own again! “E-Even when we’re still talking-... The anemone is pulling my head again!” Deuce cried, gritting his teeth, trying to hold the pain. “Owowowow!!! Does he plan to make us work during lunch!?” Ace cried out painfully. “We’re counting on you dazo, Yuu!!!” Grimm cried out as well.</p>
<p>The three screamed throughout the cafeteria, being pulled by the anemones on their heads. Yuu let out a sigh, but noticed there were other anemoned students, and a lot of them in the cafeteria. ? ….Why did Azul only work his friends the hardest while there were others? Yuu wondered. “Good grief…” Jack huffed, “Those guys are really hopeless…” he commented.</p>
<p>“Anyway, are we going to Mostro Lounge tonight?” Jack asked. Yuu nodded, “Meet me at the Halls of Mirrors later tonight,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu had returned to the Ramshackle dorm, after picking up his laundry. Yuu sighed, seeing the tidy clothes inside a fabric bag. He wasn’t able to bring himself to put them properly into his wardrobe. For some reason… He just got that feeling…</p>
<p>Yuu looked up the ceiling of his room, then slowly raised from the floor. He walked through his open door, looking at the silent hallway. If Grimm didn’t make a deal with Azul, it won’t be this much silent, it won’t be...this lonely…. Then again… It was his fault that he didn’t notice something wrong…</p>
<p>Yuu looked at the kitchen, but wasn’t hungry. He still has time until the meeting time, so he decided, a walk… should calm his nerves.</p>
<p>Yuu closed the door of his dorm, and walked toward the Botanical garden. Hoping to have some time alone, he went inside. He then saw there was Crewel, checking on the herbs for the next class. Yuu shook his head, deciding not to go in, and walked toward the forest. The forest became a special place for the non-magic, not only this was where he and his friends had picked out chestnuts to make Riddle an apology tart, but he also felt calmer here.</p>
<p>“<b><i>Last~ night~... The ephemeral~ rain~... Fell on some~...one somewhere~...</i></b>” Yuu started to sing. “<b><i>Why can’t- I~...win even against- the wind~... I’m still~- I’m still~- not good enough~...</i></b>” Yuu walked straight through the forest, not noticing someone had been following him. “<b><i>I want to- smile more- than you~... I want to- look forward- more than you~... The impurity- was always there-...</i></b>”</p>
<p>“<b><i>Shall we try~~! To run away somewhere far away~~ The journey that- we didn’t need to love-... or return from~ ended… The two of us asleep- until this impurity~ you gave me grows lonely~ grows~~ lone~ly~...</i></b>” Yuu sang out, focusing on the mood he made. At this rate we couldn’t calm down, but by singing, his breath, his mind, followed the beat of the song. The flow of the melody, became one with his. Yuu looked toward the setting sun, inhaling the forest air.</p>
<p>Singing was what he was good at… If it came down to wager it… Yuu sighed, ‘I would be just like Ariel…’ he thought. But… Grimm, Ace, and Deuce...were all his friends, the ones that he trusted. He didn’t want them to suffer. Not again! This time…</p>
<p>He would definitely save them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu just hoped that no one knew about his singing talent, he only needed his trustworthy friends to know about that. It would make the non-magic a bit uncomfortable if he had to, and it would remind him how hopeless he was. But that was just only…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only wishful thinking…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song List :<br/>- <b><i>Song of Impurity</i></b>, Hanyuu Maigo</p>
<p>Thank you for always supporting the series~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8. Helping Around the Mostro Lounge!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu and Jack went back to Mostro Lounge...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been trying to write the chapter, but writing has become so slow ;;w;;..... Hopefully I can finish this chapter sooner, so I can focus on my college &gt;&lt;"</p>
<p>Anyway, please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 o’clock at night, Yuu went out to meet Jack. He wore his school uniform, and ignored Crowley’s advice again about going out at night. It wasn’t like there were criminals at the school, right? …...  The students were criminals, that’s what!</p>
<p>Anyway. Yuu saw Jack standing in front of Savanaclaw dorm mirror, waiting for Yuu. “You’re late,” Jack stated. “....I’m not,” Yuu said, raising his eyebrow. “Were you waiting that long?” he asked, but the wolf looked away, not wanting to answer the question. Instead, “Let’s go,” Jack said.</p>
<p>The two went into the Octavinelle mirror, and there they were in front of the underwater dorm. Yuu and Jack walked through the hallway, and toward the Mostro Lounge. The place where the ‘staff meeting’ was held, where the two interrupted, due to certain someone’s dislikes. Yuu sighed, calming his heart beats, and went inside the cafe.</p>
<p>The cafe was pretty busy, so they walked around for a bit. “This place sure is lively,” Yuu commented. “Now we’ve really deep in enemy territory,” Jack reminded Yuu, “Don’t let your guard down,” he said.</p>
<p>“Ah~ Shrimpy~ Welcome~” Yuu turned to look at Floyd who walked toward them, smiling, “Sea Urchin even came too~” Floyd stated, looking at Jack. “I told you…” Jack growled, “I’m not a sea urchin!” he barked out. Yuu held Jack in place, reminding him that they were still in enemy territory.</p>
<p>“Oh my,” Jade noticed the small ruckus, then noticed it was only ‘guests’. “Well well. Thank you for coming so soon,” he said, with a smile. “Welcome to Mostro Lounge,” Jade greeted the two, “This is your first time visiting us, correct?” he asked. Jack growled slightly, “I’ve been wondering since this afternoon… You,” he glared at Jade, “Is asking questions that you already know the answer is your hobby?” he asked. “Fufu, it’s just to be sure,” Jade answered, chuckling slightly.</p>
<p>“Well then, this may be presumptuous of me, but please allow me to explain a few pointers for this establishment,” Jade stated. “Mostro Lounge is a social meeting place for gentlemen. Disputes between dormitories are strictly forbidden,” he explained, calmly, and simply. “Here you shall follow the rules of Octavinelle, no matter which dorm you come from. Please follow our rules and enjoy your time in the lounge,” Jade ended. And it sounded similar to how Crowley said something, Yuu thought.</p>
<p>“Then, dear customers,” Jade said, referring to Yuu and Jack, “What is your business today?” he asked. Yuu sighed, ‘He would ask us whether he knew the answer or not….’ he wondered. Yuu exhaled a breath, “...I’d like to speak with your manager,” Yuu stated. “Fufufu,” Jade chuckled, “As you wish. Currently, the manager is attending to another customer,” Jade said.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you to wait for a short while?” Jade suggested, leading them to a table. “Ah, right right,” Jade then gave the two menu lists, “We require you to order at least one drink. So please make sure to do so,” he said. Yuu looked at him a bit, then hesitantly turned to the menu list in his hands.</p>
<p>“Anemone-san,” Jade clapped his hands, catching the attention of the one he called. “Please take their order,” he said. Yuu glanced up, to see Ace and Deuce were the one they called. Yuu was really starting to believe that his guts might be right…</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Deuce shook his head, “But I’ve got to deliver these drinks first,” he said, glancing at the drink set on the tray in front of him. “We’re busy here, so why don’t you take their order instead!?” Ace said, feeling a bit pissed. “Seeing you laze about while we work our butts off, pisses me off,” he added.</p>
<p>Jade however, wasn’t having it. So he walked toward them, “You’re pretty rude for a bunch of anemones,” he stated, chillingly at the two Heartslabyul students. “Azul has told me to give instruction to you new hires. So I have to properly discipline any back talk,” Jade explained. And without further ado, Jade grabbed their anemones, and pulled upward, harshly. “Owowowowow!!” Ace cried out, holding on Jade’s hand, trying to pry it off. “Stop pulling on the anemone!” Deuce pleaded, hands also tried to pry Jade’s hand, gritting in pain.</p>
<p>“!?” Yuu stood up, glaring at Jade. The sudden noise he made when he stood up suddenly caught Jade’s attention, and so he glanced at the non-magic, “Don’t you dare hurt them...” Yuu threatened one of the Leech twins, baring his teeth angrily, eyes glowed yellow. Jade blinked, and soon, he put the two anemoned students down.</p>
<p>“Oh my,” Jade smiled, recovering from his shock earlier, “This is troubling, dear customer,” he said. “I believe I just told you that while in the lounge, you have to follow our rules,” Jade reminded Yuu, and that made the non-magic closed his mouth, still glaring at him though. “Anybody who doesn’t listen to what we say~” Floyd put his arms on Yuu’s head, making Yuu glared at him too, “Is free for us to squeeze for~” Floyd said, but Yuu didn’t waver from the threat.</p>
<p>Jack clicked his tongue, crossing his arms, glaring at the twins, “We’re saying that seeing you pick on the newbies leaves a bad taste in our mouths,” he stated, covering for Yuu. Floyd turned to look at the wolf who still sat on the seat, “Then why don’t you help us out in their place~?” Floyd suggested.</p>
<p>“Oh! That’s a good idea. Let’s do that!” Ace quickly recovered from the pain, and looked hopefully at Yuu and Jack. “Right now, Yuu and Jack should help us as temps,” he said. “You bast- Don’t go deciding things on your own!” Jack grunted. “I don’t mind who does it, as long as they take the work seriously,” Jade stated with a smile.</p>
<p>Ace and Deuce quickly went over to them, and had a private conversation, not including Floyd and Jade. “It’d be bad if you got thrown out, right?” Deuce whispered. “We are seriously tired….” Ace whispered, sounding a bit tired, “Grimm is covered in bubbles and is being used to wash the dishes in the back!” Ace whispered, then held up his hands. He clapped his hands together, begging toward Yuu and Jack, “We beg you!...”</p>
<p>“...........” Jack clicked his tongue, and Yuu sighed, “....Fine,” both answered. “I want to get this over fast so I can go back and sleep,” Jack said. “Sleep?” Ace looked at the wolf bewilderedly, “It’s still 9, isn’t it? What time do you usually go to bed?” he asked. “I’m always in bed at 10,” Jack answered. “You’re just some good boy, aren’t you!?” Ace exclaimed.</p>
<p>“So~ this means Sea Urchin and Shrimpy are helping the lounge, right?” Floyd asked, butting into the group. Jack and Yuu looked at him a bit, hesitatingly walking toward where Floyd stood. “Then first~ Take this drink to table 3,” Floyd said, then handed over a drink on a tray to Jack. “Shrimpy you go give this to table 6, kay~” Floyd gave Yuu a tray full of foods and drinks. Yuu jolted at first, but soon got moving. He went to table 6, and set them on the table.</p>
<p>Jade looked at Jack, “Now, we mustn't make the customers wait too long,” he said. “Jack-san, please be extra courteous when serving customers,” Jade asked. Ace held his laugh, “Yeah~ Jack does have a scary face,” he commented. “Huh? This is normal,” Jack said, then went to table 3. “No slacking you guys~” Floyd said, smirking at Ace and Deuce, “I’m watching~” he said, which Ace and Deuce shivered, and went back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the others were working, Yuu was taking several orders from several tables, and immediately handed them to the drink station, which later if there was a food order it would be distributed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>While waiting for it to finish, Yuu checked the situation, and spotted an empty table with dirty dishes. So he went there with cleaning tools on his belt, and cleaned the table, gathered the plates and the glasses to a tray, and brought them to the kitchen. When his orders were finished, Yuu immediately delivered it to the tables.</p>
<p>Yuu did most of the taking orders, and cleaning the tables. He also fixed a miscommunication for order table 2, apologized to the customers, and delivered their foods and drinks. It had been awhile since he last did this kind of work, so he was a bit sloppy, but better than Ace, Deuce, and Jack.</p>
<p>After a while, Deuce sighed, relieved that the customers had started to grow fewer, “It’s so much easier with Jack and Yuu helping…” he sighed. “I thought they’d be bumbling about, but both got this,” Ace agreed, sighed in relief as well. </p>
<p>“It’s no problem,” Jack stated, “Once you understand the flow. This is only natural,” Jack then grinned, “We’ve got Yuu’s instruction too,” he stated. Yuu looked at them, and smiled sheepishly, “Nah, it’s nothing much. You guys need to have all ears and eyes concentrate with the situation, both with customers and the kitchen,” he explained.</p>
<p>Jade chuckled, seeing how well they’ve been working, “Please keep going at this pace,” he said. Then after an hour or so, the orders had been delivered. Even though the customers weren’t that many, their orders didn’t decrease. Yuu had just finished cleaning a table, and then saw his two friends sighed, tiredness all over their features.</p>
<p>“We delivered all the backlogged orders,” Jack informed, proudly. “Though...it was pretty rough…” Deuce sighed. “Eeh~ You’re not bad~” Floyd commented. “Shrimpy~ can y’all keep going~?” he asked. “Then please take care of washing dishes and serving food,” Jade chuckled, “After that can I ask you to make the drinks?” he added. Yuu blinked, then sighed, “I could take the-” “D-Don’t get cocky!” Jack growled. Ace and Deuce were looking as if they were almost passed out, while Yuu looked at them confusedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After 30 minutes, the customers started to leave. Jack sighed, flopped onto his seat they got earlier, “Finally the rush is calming down…” he muttered. “Hmm~ hmm~ You handled that pretty well~” Floyd said, nodding slightly, “Thanks for all your help, Shrimpy and co~” he said. Yuu sighed, then realized, ‘Ge-! Why did I suddenly go into my working mode!?’ he thought to himself, horrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!...</p>
<p>Yuu looked at the one near the exit door, and saw Azul walking in, smiling at them. “You are a wonderful help for being able to handle that big of a rush,” he commented. “Azul!” Jack growled, standing up again, readying his guard. Azul wasn’t fazed by Jack, and continued, “I’m terribly sorry for the wait.”</p>
<p>“The VIP room is ready for you so please come this way,” he said, leading the two into the VIP room, which was beside the Mostro Lounge. “Jade, Floyd,” Azul called out, “Please get tea ready for our guests,” he said. “As you wish,” they answered.</p>
<p>When they entered the VIP room, Yuu couldn’t help but notice something….obvious. A giant safe was the center of attention, that was for sure. “What’s this place?” Jack muttered, looking shocked at the room. “Are we...still in school?” he murmured. “There’s a big vault in the back… Looks like a bank,” he commented silently. “Now,” Azul looked at them, inviting them in, “Don’t just stand there in the door. Please take a seat,” he said, then sat down as well.</p>
<p>Yuu and Jack sat across from Azul, then Jade set down the tea set and poured the tea into their cups. Yuu glanced around the room, examining every detail of it. “And?” Azul asked, after sipping on his tea. “What did you want to discuss with me?” Azul asked, then set his tea cup down. Yuu was silent, then inhaled a bit. Looking into Azul’s eyes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....I want you to set everyone free….”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thnak you for always supporting the series~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9. Strike A Deal!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu challenged Azul..... (On one-on-one-! Jk xP)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have u guys played the final part of Episode 5? I have seen some of it, but I wanna cry //sobs QAQ~~</p>
<p>A-Anyway, please enjoy QwQ~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“.....I want you to set everyone free….” Yuu stated, sat straight, and firmly. Azul looked at Yuu, blankly for a second, then trembled. “Ah ha ha!” he laughed out, “This is yet another…” Azul sighed, stopping his laugh, “Rather tyrannical request all of the sudden,” he stated.</p>
<p>“You want me to release all 225 students I’ve already made contracts with, you say?” Azul asked. “225 people!?” Jack and Yuu exclaimed, in shock, in unison. “You’ve made that many?” Jack wondered. “This year Jade and Floyd were extremely through with their work…” Azul explained. “Thanks to that, I was able to make deals with so many clients,” he said. Yuu narrowed his eyes, glaring at Azul, “Having that many, why does it seem like you only worked those three out?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” Azul blinked, wanting to know what Yuu meant. Yuu crossed his arms, “I’ve noticed something for today,” Yuu started. “There were so many students with anemones during lunch time in the cafeteria, yet you only dragged out Ace, Deuce, and Grimm. And then earlier,” Yuu’s face darkened, “Somehow with that sea of customers there were only Ace and Deuce dealing with the customers, making many of the orders get held back. I even took a peek inside of the kitchen, yet I didn’t see any anemones except for Grimm who washed the dishes.”</p>
<p>“So tell me, Azul-senpai,” Yuu gritted his teeth, “Are you trying to rile me up on purpose?” Yuu asked, with a low tone. Azul slowly smirked, then chuckled, “Fufufu….How rude. We were just teaching them to properly do their work,” he reasoned. But Azul knew that Yuu did hit the target here, and Yuu knew this dorm head realized it.</p>
<p>“Well then, even if you know, Yuu-san,” Azul dropped his smirk, “You say that you want me to free all of those students, but…” he examined Yuu, finger tapping on his chin. “I’m not making them do any work that goes against labor standards,” he said, which was...true. But again, they were all still students, unlike Yuu in the past. “They agreed to my terms before signing the contracts. Contracts aren’t something easily nullified because someone else thinks they’re pitiful,” Azul glared at Yuu slightly.</p>
<p>“In other words...You’re already too late,” Azul stated. “Then I’ll make a deal,” Yuu replied quickly, “That’s what you’ve been after, right?” he added. “!? Oi!” Jack grabbed on Yuu’s shoulder, “What’re you thinking!?” he snarled, but Yuu put his hand down, shaking his head, telling Jack not to interfere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoo~ You want to make a deal with me?” Azul smiled. “That is an interesting idea,” he smirked. Yuu narrowed his eyes, glaring darkly at the glasses student.</p>
<p>“Aha~! Shrimpy, you’ve got guts~” Floyd commented, standing beside Azul, smiling at Yuu creepily. Azul hummed for a bit in silent, then looked at Yuu again, “I understand that you want to make a deal with me, but.”</p>
<p>“However, there is a problem,” Azul sighed. “If I remember, you do not possess any magic,” Azul listed, “Nor you are an heir of any country, and you are not physically outstanding. Truly, just a normal everyday human,” Azul stated. “If you wish to make such large demands, then you’ll have to come up with a suitable collateral,” Azul smirked, seeing Yuu sweat a bit.</p>
<p>“Collateral, you say?” Jack repeated. “For example… The rights to use the Ramshackle dorm you look after,” Azul said.</p>
<p>“!!??” Yuu’s eyes went wide. Yuu bared his teeth, “So that’s what you’ve been after…” he growled. “You bastards….” Jack growled as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BANG!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m on board with that!!” Grimm suddenly entered the VIP room, covered with bubbles. “!?” Yuu jolted to see the furball was messy and wet, and with bubbles as well!! “Grimm-!?” Yuu exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I-I’m done living like this nandazo!” Grimm huffed, stomping the ground with his tiny feet, “My fur isn’t made for dishwashing!” he exclaimed angrily. “Grimm-san,” Jade looked down at the furball, “I’m not very impressed with employees skipping work in order to eavesdrop on people’s conversation,” he said. Then tilted his head at Floyd, “Floyd, please throw him out,” he ordered. “Al~ right~” Floyd was about to pick Grimm by his bow, but stopped, “Now now,” Azul smiled, “Hold on a moment, you two.”</p>
<p>“Your one and only resident is fine with this, Yuu-san,” Azul looked back at Yuu. “And not only just your right of the dorm,” he added, which made Yuu looked at Azul, puzzled. “I’ve noticed you’ve recently joined the Light Music Club,” Azul stated, making Yuu went cold immediately, “Your voice had intrigued me,” Azul smirked, “And the songs inside your head that I’ve never heard before,” he added, making Yuu flinched.</p>
<p>What?.... How-... Has Azul listened to him singing the songs from his own world before?.... Yuu’s mind went wild, stomach scrunching up.</p>
<p>“I want not only your dorm, but also your voice, and,” Azul leaned forward, and tapped his index finger on Yuu’s temple, “Your memories of those songs,” he stated finally. Yuu was silent, his hands were trembling. ‘No-....’ he thought dreadfully. Losing his once confidence.</p>
<p>“Yuu!” Grimm called out to Yuu, “Please….. Save me Yuu…” he cried out. Yuu looked at Grimm, thinking through his final decision. “What will you do?” Azul taunted him, “Will you offer up the Ramshackle dorm, your voice, and your memories as collateral to enter a contract with me?” he asked. Yuu blinked, looking between Grimm and Azul. Is he willing to?.... “Hey, Yuu!” Jack shook Yuu’s shoulder, “Stop now! No matter what, this contract puts you at a disadvantage,” Jack stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu gritted his teeth, looking down at the floor. His mouth quivered, but he managed to let out, “I want to hear the conditions first,” Yuu said. “Oi!” Jack snapped at Yuu, but the other just looked down, unable to look at the wolf in the eyes. “The conditions to fulfill this contract are….”</p>
<p>“Go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum, and retrieve a certain photo within the next three days,” Azul stated. Yuu was listening, but unwilling to look straight. “You want us to steal a museum exhibit!?” Jack exclaimed. “!” Jade’s eyes went wide, he knew what Azul wanted, but didn’t expect he would ask for it.</p>
<p>“No,” Azul replied, “It’s not an art exhibit. What I want you to steal is, a photo taken 10 years ago commemorating Prince Rielle’s visit to the museum,” Azul clarified his request. “A prince’s commemoration photo?” Jack repeated the request. “It is a plain photo panel lacking any historical value displayed near the entrance,” Azul explained. “Simply borrowing it, won’t cause a big fuss,” he added.</p>
<p>Grimm was confused for a bit, “Then, why do you want us to get something like that dazo?” he asked. Azul chuckled, “This wouldn’t be called a challenge without some sort of difficulty, right?” he said. “If it’s too simple, then it will be unprofitable for me,” Azul stated, “We are not a charity,” he muttered, glaring at Grimm.</p>
<p>“The Atlantica Memorial Museum holds many national treasures of the Coral Sea, like the Silver Dinglehopper, the cultural heritage from the Mermaid Princess’s Cornucopia and her 20 thingamabobs are collected there,” Jade explained. “So it’s a famous sightseeing spot,” he added. “It won’t be like trying to find a piece of gold dust at the bottom of the ocean,” Jade chuckled a bit. “Oh yeah~ Didn’t we go there once in elementary school,” Floyd wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on,” Jack said, “The Coral Sea is a country located at the bottom of the ocean,” he stated. “For those of us without gills or fins just going there is difficult. Isn’t this condition too extreme?” he asked, making Grimm shivered, only to know that their needed location was far deeper than he had expected. “Yea yea! I can’t breath under water, dazo!” Grimm glared.</p>
<p>“Figuring out a way to overcome things is the challenge… Is what I’d like to say,” Azul said, “But please relax.” He then pulled out something from the drawer of the table, a bottle filled with glowing green liquid in it. “I shall provide you with a potion that will allow you to breath under water,” he said, showing the bottle to them. “Because it’s said that the Sea Witch even provided the unfortunate mermaid princess with legs to meet her human love…” Yuu looked up to see the potion behind his bangs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s important to be benevolent...You see,” Azul chuckled slightly, putting down the potion on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now,” Azul leaned on his sofa, “What will you do?” he smirked at Yuu, who looked blankly at him. “Will you accept this deal and sign the contract?” Azul asked. “I have no time to relax, so please hurry up and make your decision,” he said firmly at Yuu. “Well….Well?” he asked, with a louder tone. Yuu looked at the potion, then silently, “....I’ll sign…” he said. “But!” Yuu quickly said, “I want to add something,” Yuu stated. “What is it?” Azul asked. “If I win, not only you free all 225 students. You have to grant me one wish out of contract,” Yuu said.</p>
<p>Azul smirked, “Very well then,” he answered. Then flicked his fingers, and a golden contract suddenly appeared in front of Yuu. “Wonderful! Then sign the contract,” Azul said, giving Yuu a bone fish shaped pen. Yuu read the contract just to be safe, then wrote his name on the sign place, and the deal was done.</p>
<p>“Fufufu…. I have received your signature,” Azul smirked, looking at the signed contract of yours. “This concludes our entering into a contract,” he said, then stood up. From the table in front of the safe, he pulled the drawer out, and took something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you come back to me with the photo from the Atlantica Memorial Museum by the time the sun sets three days from now,” Azul brushed a golden snail shell off of its dust.</p>
<p>“I promise to release all 225 of my anemone servants,” he smiled. “However, if you’re unable to retrieve it,” he threw the shell up, and caught it, “Ramshackle dorm will be mine, and you will join the ranks of my servants. Along with your voice and your memories,” he said. Yuu’s eyes narrowed, his light coming back to him, determination filling up, “I’m not going to lose,” Yuu stated.</p>
<p>Azul only smirked, then pointed his staff at Yuu, which Yuu obviously stood up alarmed. “As for your collateral,” Azul smirked sinisterly. “<b>Beluga sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea, Tongue be flush… Memories be hollowed… Lose your voice and your memories of songs… Give me the voice and the memories!</b>” he chanted, and from the shell came out ghastly hands, creepingly moved closer toward Yuu. Jack and Grimm backed away, seeing such a thing, and feared of what was going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Yuu-san,” Azul smiled, “Sing,” he ordered. Yuu gritted his teeth, but complied anyway, and so Yuu sang a few melodies. “<b><i>Aaaa~.... Aaa- aaa~~.... Aa~...</i></b>” he sang. Only to have the hands sipping through his lips, and took both his voice and memories that had been engulfed into one orb of light.</p>
<p>Yuu grunted, and fell down onto his knees. The orb still echoed with Yuu’s voice, and then sucked into the golden shell in Azul’s hand. Azul chuckled, “Jade, Floyd,” he called out. “See our guests off,” he ordered. Yuu touched his throat, opening his mouth, as if trying to say, but none came out… Jack picked Yuu up, helping him walk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to three days from now,” Azul said, smirking devilishly at Yuu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a good call to remove the Summer Trip extra from the main line of story QwQ</p>
<p>But now..... I'm truly at loss of words!! I'll watch Hanayura Kanon's gameplay later on... but first //cries in the corner</p>
<p>This chapter was also a bit exhausting, but hopefully ur enjoy it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10. New Place To Stay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu and Grimm had to stay elsewhere....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//me still crying over chapter 5</p>
<p>Huuuuhh...... P-Please enjoy...~ (QmQ)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu opened the door toward the Ramshackle dorm, and when it opened, Grimm walked it first. After Yuu entered, Jade and Floyd followed him inside. “Hoo~ So this is Ramshackle dorm,” Jade commented, looking around at the cleaned hallway. “This is my first time inside, but it has a certain charm to it,” he said, “It is also very close to school...It will be perfect as the second location of Mostro Lounge,” Jade stated.</p>
<p>Yuu glared at Jade, dangerously, as if he was daring the leech to do that, Jade will regret it. “Ghosts live here, right~?” Floyd asked, looking around the stairs, and other rooms. “It seems like so much fun~” he stated, excitedly.</p>
<p>Seeing the two Octavinelle students were still here, Grim looked at them, “Why exactly did you guys come with us all the way here dazo?” he asked. “Because~ you put this place as the collateral in your contract with Azul~” Floyd explained. “Ffgna!?” Grimm yelped, making Yuu sighed, ‘Seriously...did he didn’t see this coming?’ he wondered, frustratedly.</p>
<p>“Unlike the other clients,” Jade started, “You hand over something that isn’t ability as well when you made the contract,” he explained. “Therefore, we will be confiscating this dorm,” Jade declared. “What!?” Grimm cried out. “......” Yuu gritted his teeth, he held his anger back as much as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Because you couldn’t pay for the house. We will be confiscating everything!”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu shook his head, glaring at them still. “Until you have held up your end of the agreement, this dorm will temporarily be Azul’s,” Jade stated, “In accordance with that, we cannot allow the two of you to stay here during this time,” he finished his explanation. “Though~ We’ll give you time to get your stuff~” Floyd said, going upstairs to look for the ghosts.</p>
<p>“Once this place formally becomes Azul’s, we will be disposing of all your personal belongings,” Jade explained. “So please keep that in mind,” he said, with a smile, but not really genuine. Seeing Yuu glared at them, darker, Floyd cackled, “Don’t worry~ As long as you bring that photo by the time the sun sets 3 days from now, you’ll get everything back~” he stated. The two then chuckled, looking like they were already victorious. ‘I’ll make you bite your own words….’ Yuu swore.</p>
<p>“Ffgnaa…!!” Grimm cried out, “I gotta get all my canned tunas!!” he said, then went running toward the kitchen. Yuu sighed, he couldn’t believe that his guts were right. He went into his room, seeing the tidy and clean clothes inside the fabric bag. Yuu decided to bring his school stuff too, just in case...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drip… Drip…</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you both ready?” Jade asked. He and Floyd stood in front of the front door, greeting Yuu and Grimm, who had a bag full of clothes, school stuff- (And canned tunas ~Grimm). Yuu pursed his lips, and nodded. The Ramshackle duo then walked out of the door, turning back to the dorm one last time.</p>
<p>“See ya~ Shrimpy and Seally~” Floyd smiled leaning down to Yuu, “Safe travel~” he added, with his relaxed tone. “Aah,” Jade blinked, looking at Yuu, smilingly, “Please let us know if you’re in need of a place to stay,” he said. “You can reserve a guest room in Octavinelle for 10,000 madollar a night,” he offered. Yuu burrowed his eyebrows, and looked away from Jade and Floyd. Walking away from the door, only to hear a soft empty door closing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...............” Yuu looked at the Ramshackle dorm, troubled. He could only pray that his decision wouldn't lead him to remorse later.</p>
<p>“Oi! Wait a sec!” Grimm cried out, “A seal!?” Yuu sighed, shaking his head. “By seal, did he mean me!?” Grimm wondered, out loud. Then suddenly, a strong cold wind blew away, sending chills through their bodies. Yuu tentatively rubbed his arms, trying to keep himself warm. Both then walked out of the dorm’s gate, Grimm followed behind Yuu begrudgingly.</p>
<p>“....Uugh…. Are we gonna have to sleep out in the cold from now on...This sucks dazo…” Grimm murmured, also rubbing his arms. Yuu rolled his eyes, ‘Whose fault is this?’ he thought to himself, remembering he couldn’t talk and such.</p>
<p>The two then walked away from the Ramshackle dorm, then soon heard multiple footsteps running toward them. Yuu looked up to see Deuce, Ace, and Jack running toward them, faces of worries. “Oii!! Yuu, Grimm!!” Deuce called out, waving his hand up to catch their attention. “Ffgna!” Grimm looked at them, hopefulness, “Did you guys come to help us out dazo!?” he asked, excitement was visible.</p>
<p>They stopped in front of Yuu and Grimm, looking a bit relieved. “Hmmm…” Ace hummed, “Grimm aside, if Yuu doesn’t have a place to stay, well y’know, we’re kinda the reason?” Ace stated. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep well if he caught a cold or something from staying outside,” Ace added, but they knew he cared. “You…” Grimm glared at Ace a bit, “Really not honest at all,” the furball commented.</p>
<p>“Yuu,” Deuce called out, “Did you really…” he tried to ask, but hesitated a bit. “....Did he really take your voice and memories for the collateral…?” he asked, with a small tone. Yuu was silent a bit, but nodded. Ace then looked at Yuu, “...Uuhh...try screaming… I want to know,” he asked, also hesitated. Yuu sighed, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out…. Yuu opened his mouth bigger again, even leaning forward, like he was screaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But still…. None came out….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu stopped, then pursed his lips looking down helplessly. Both Deuce and Ace then looked very guilty, but Deuce gave the non-magic a face of reassurement, “We already spoke with Prefect Rosehearts. If you’re cool with staying in a 4 people first year room, we can at least offer you a place to sleep,” he explained.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him, with a weirded out, but more of a concerned face, “You plan to shove the two of them into a 4 people room?” he questioned. “Are there any vacant rooms in Heartslabyul?” Jack asked. Deuce sadly shook his head, “There aren’t any people getting held back or dropping out in our dorm, so it’s completely full…” he explained.</p>
<p>Jack sighed, then grunted, “.....Then,” he sighed again, “Do you wanna come to Savanaclaw?” he offered. “Eh!!??” the other looked at the wolf, bewilderedly. Yuu didn’t expect him to offer a place to stay….</p>
<p>“Even though I said I’d have your back dealing with Azul,” Jack started, “I ended up not being able to do anything,” he said, referring to Yuu’s voice. Yuu smiled slightly, then started to do some hand gestures. His friends looked at him confusedly, but then it clicked to Ace, “Ah. It’s a sign language,” he stated. Yuu stopped, and facepalmed his face remembering that his friends didn’t know sign language.</p>
<p>Yuu then pulled out his notebook and pen, then started to write, and showed it to them. ‘Are you okay with that? I don’t want to be a trouble for you.’ “You’re not,” Jack stated. “And the seniors still owe you for the Magift tournament stuff, so I don’t think Leona-senpai will refuse,” he explained. Yuu smiled, and nodded his head, thanking Jack for the kind offer.</p>
<p>“Hoooo~~” Deuce smirked, “Heee~ Jack-kun is actually really kind~” Ace teased the wolf, smirking all the way up. “Even though you don’t look like it dazo~” Grimm smirked, also teasing Jack. Jack flushed, and bared his teeth at them, “Do-Don’t get the wrong idea!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“It would just be a pain if Yuu doesn’t beat Azul when the next test period comes around!” Jack reasoned. “Okay okay,” Ace said, dropping the teasing, “Let’s leave it at that,” he added. “Yuu’ll probably get better rest if he goes with Jack’s idea,” Deuce commented. Ace nodded, “In our dorm, you’d either be sleeping on the floor or sharing a bed with either Deuce or me,” he said. Then blinked, and smirking at Yuu, “Ah. Maybe you’d prefer that?” he asked. Yuu sighed, rolling his eyes, and wrote something, then showed it to Ace. ‘Nice joke, tangerine head.’</p>
<p>Ace laughed it off, “You know me~” he said. Jack sighed, “Then let’s get back to the dorm. It’s almost midnight….” he suggested, then the group started to walk toward the Hall of Mirrors. Along the way, Jack yawned, and Yuu too got the yawn as well. When they arrived at the Hall of Mirrors, they parted ways.</p>
<p>Deuce and Ace went to the Heartslabyul’s mirror, “See ya tomorrow,” Ace said, then entered the mirror. “Good night,” Deuce greeted, then entered the mirror too. Yuu, Jack, and Grimm then entered the Savanaclaw mirror….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Declined,” Leona stated, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Both Jack and Grimm had explained what had happened, while Yuu still stood silently between them. “You didn’t have to answer it so quickly…” Jack murmured, feeling a bit awkward and helpless. Leona looked at them, “We don’t allow pets in this dorm. ‘Cause they’ll shed everywhere,” he explained. “LIAR!!!” Grimm cried out, “You’ve got way more hair than me !” he stated.</p>
<p>“That’s that, this is this, y’know,” Ruggie stated, shrugging Grimm’s statement. “Furthermore,” Leona gestured toward where their rooms were, “We haven’t cleaned the empty rooms in months and they’ve just become junk storerooms for the residents,” he explained, blankly. “Where do you plan to put the two of them?” Leona sighed, pointing at Yuu and Grimm. Yuu sighed, he knew it won’t be easy to persuade Leona, huh.</p>
<p>“....Ah, I’ve got it,” Ruggie smirked, as an idea just popped out of his head. “Why don’t we put these guys in Leona-san’s room?” he suggested, grinning cheekily. “HHHUUUHH!!?” the three looked at Ruggie, shocked.</p>
<p>“Oi, Ruggie!” Leona growled, “Choose your words carefully. You want your mouth sewn shut?” Leona threatened the hyena, but Ruggie wasn’t fazed in the slightest. “And herbivore,” Leona looked at Yuu, “Why don’t you explain yourself? You’ve been oddly quiet now, haven’t you?” the lion demanded.</p>
<p>Yuu then started to do sign language again, forgetting the fact that Leona may not understand sign language. Ruggie blinked, looking at Yuu’s hands, “....Eh? Azul-kun took your voice and memories too as collateral?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Leona and Yuu looked at Ruggie, a bit surprised. “Ruggie. You understand whatever he was doing?” Leona asked. Ruggie nodded, “Well...you can say that,” the hyena answered. “Back in the slums, there are several children that are deaf and mute. So I learn from there,” Ruggie explained.</p>
<p>Leona narrowed his eyes, then focused back on Yuu. “Herbivore, you said he took your voice and memories as well?” Yuu nodded. “..........” Leona growled slightly, “Just what was your deal anyway with the octo-punk, huh?” he demanded. Yuu then explained what the deal was about, with sign language, and Ruggie helped Leona translate it.</p>
<p>After listening to the non-magic’s explanation, Leona was silent for a minute. Then… “Tch… Oi, you lot. Come over here,” Leona demanded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this one, Yuu might be Ariel, but he knows sign language. You guys will know the reasons later on....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11. Reasons and Actions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reasons of their actions...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might will write episode 5 when episode 6 came out(?) I still don't know OwO"</p>
<p>Anyway, please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tch… Oi, you lot. Come over here,” Leona demanded, looking at a group of 3 Savanaclaw students that happen to walk by. “You called, prefect?” one of them asked. “Ah! You lot!” one pointed at Yuu, “Aren’t you the ones who came to spy on us before the magift tournament?” he exclaimed. Another one cackled, smirking at Yuu, “The prey that got away came back on its own! Hehhehheh!” he stated.</p>
<p>“Don’t expect me to let you go near me that easy, herbivore,” Leona smirked. Yuu blinked, and looked at Leona for an explanation. “If you can beat these residents, then I’ll have no problem letting you stay,” the lion stated. “Even if it’s only for 3 days, I’m not letting any weaklings into Savanaclaw,” Leona added.</p>
<p>“Gguuuuugghh…. Lemme at ‘em dazo!” Grimm glared. Yuu stopped Grimm, shaking his head, and walked closer toward the 3 seniors. Yuu looked at the seniors in front of him, then brought his hands together, a fist and the other an open palm.</p>
<p>“It won’t be like last time, herbivore!!” one of them exclaimed, grinning menacingly. “Grit your teeth!!!” one shouted, bringing his fist toward Yuu. The non-magic held it with his palm, and pushed it to the senior’s face real hard. Yuu then punched his stomach hard, and let him fall on his knees, grunting, and holding his stomach.</p>
<p>“Damnit!” another one came charging. Yuu easily dodged under his punch, and jabbed his ribs with his elbow. “Agh!” when the senior held on his ribs, Yuu kicked his face like how people would kick a soccer ball! And soon, the senior also went down easily. Yuu glanced at the last one, who came from behind him!</p>
<p>So Yuu ducked, and let the senior fall into the pool. If he wasn’t the one who was being attacked here, he would laugh his butt off. The senior went up from the pool, coughing up water from his mouth. Yuu then saw the first senior get up, and sloppily charged toward Yuu. And Yuu… just stomped on his face, and the senior easily went down.</p>
<p>‘That’s only leaving-’ “TTTOOOORRRYYAAAA!!!!” the wet senior went toward Yuu, with a punch. “Yuu!” Grimm and Jack called out. Yuu’s eyes went wide, seeing he was surrounded by the unconscious seniors below him, he could dodge this one, but-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu grunted, even without voice, the senior tackled him down. Then the senior cackled, “Here’s your end, herbivore! Ehehheh!” he stated. Then raised his fist up, “DIIIEEE-!!” the senior suddenly stopped. “Kuh-!” he grunted, then slowly fell on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu had used his foot to jabbed onto the senior’s... “private spot” really hard, making the senior fell with disgrace, pathetic. Leona was speechless, growled slightly, and pinched his nose bridge in annoyance. Yuu sighed in relief, and stood up, cleaning his pants from dust. Ruggie was trying hard to hold his laugh, even his cheeks puffed, containing his breath of laughter. Jack was as speechless as Leona, but more with gaped mouth. Grimm on the other hand, laughed heartily, “Nyahahaha! As expected from my loyal henchman nandazo~!” he cheered.</p>
<p>“Grrr….getting your butts handed to you by some herbivore…” Leona grunted, looking pissed at the 3 Savanaclaw students. “Don’t put my face into the mud,” Leona growled. The 3 seniors woke up, hearing this, they backed away, whining in fear, “We’re very sorry!” they apologized.</p>
<p>“A promise is a promise nandazo!” Grimm exclaimed, climbing onto Yuu’s shoulder, pointing at Leona with a proud smirk. “Let us stay here for 3 days!” he demanded. Leona growled, then clicked his tongue, “...If you’re even the slightest bit noisy, I’ll throw you out before the 3 days are up,” he threatened. But Yuu being mute made the possibility lower, so there’s no complaining there.</p>
<p>Grimm sighed in relief, “...At least we avoided sleeping outside dazo,” Grimm stated, relieved. “Then,” Ruggie grinned, “Jack-kun, take some spare futons up to Leona-san’s room,” he requested. Jack nodded, “Roger,” then went away. “Leona-san, you’re oddly being kind, aren’t you~” Ruggie said, with a slight teasing tone. “Huuh?” Leona glared at the hyena.</p>
<p>“Tch...Oi, dumb herbivores,” Leona called out to Yuu and Grimm, “Follow me. No loitering,” he said, then started walking. Yuu, Grimm, and Ruggie followed Leona, up to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yuu and Grimm entered Leona’s room, it was….kinda awestruck. It was obviously larger and wider than Yuu’s room, but Yuu wondered how could a windowless room with an open balcony cold keep the cold out. “Whoooaa…” Grimm breathed out. “This feels like a wild man’s room nandazo,” he commented, looking around the room.</p>
<p>“Stop scampering about,” Leona growled, sitting down on his own bed. Jack handed over the futon to Yuu, which Yuu laid it down near the sofa (After tidying up Leona’s clothes). Leona yawned, stretching his arms upward, “I’m going to sleep…” he informed.</p>
<p>“If you disturb me I’ll eat you…” Leona threatened, adding a dangerous growl at the end, as he flopped on the bed. Then immediately, they could hear the lion snored- Wait that’s a bit too fast!? “H-He fell asleep in 3 seconds dazo…!” Grimm exclaimed, with a low tone. Yuu looked at Grimm, putting his index finger on his lips, indicating that they should be more quiet, which Grimm agreed immediately.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Grimm followed the lion into the dream realm. The furball snored slightly on the futon, Yuu sighed, smiling slightly in relief. But he couldn’t just be at ease yet. Yuu walked toward the balcony, staring at the vast savannah upon him. He wondered if they were still within the school territory, seeing how different each dorm was located.</p>
<p>Yuu looked at the clear starry night sky, he opened his mouth but soon shut them up. Yuu’s eyes twitched shut, as searing pain pierced through his head. It must’ve been the spell Azul had put… The spell that took his memories of songs...and his voice.</p>
<p>Yuu grumbled, then put his chin down on his folded arms. Tomorrow will be the start of his challenge, if his guts were right, then this won’t be easy. Just like in the movie… Ariel could’ve told Eric that she was the girl who saved him. Or if they weren’t being interrupted, she could’ve won the challenge. Azul and Ursula shared similarities… Is it because of the fact that Ursula was the Sea Witch that he looked up to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, herbivore. Not asleep are you?”</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, then looked behind him. Yuu saw Leona sit up with a grumble, glaring at Yuu slightly. Yuu tilted his head, as if asking what was up with Leona. The lion sighed, “I’m going to the toilet,” he answered. Leona stood up, “....Why did you bother yourself to save these idiots anyway?” he suddenly asked, making Yuu fully give the lion his attention. “Even if it was an order from Crowley, I still don’t see why you would give that octo-punk that much of collateral,” Leona commented.</p>
<p>Yuu pursed his lips, but then looked at the sleeping Grimm. Leona observed the non-magic’s look. His eyes were full of determination, but he could see a slight fondness this herbivore let out. “.....When you’re going to sleep, don’t forget to pull down the curtain,” Leona said, heading toward the bathroom in the hallway.</p>
<p>When Leona left, Yuu sighed. He looked up at the stars, holding his hands together, eyes full of hopefulness and determination. ‘I need to get my head together… In order to beat Azul. Getting my friends, my voice and memories back. And my-...’ Yuu looked at Grimm, ‘Our….home back,’ he corrected himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu closed his eyes, brought his held hands to his temple, ‘....Mother… Sakura… Watch over us… okay?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going, Malleus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilia asked, as he walked through the dorm. He saw the dorm head of his, heading out of the dorm’s door. Malleus turned to look at Lilia, “Just walking. As usual,” he answered, simply. Lilia blinked, and hummed in thought, “But you look quite troubled,” he commented.</p>
<p>Malleus didn’t reply to him, and just vanished away in front of Lilia. Lilia sighed, “Goodness. That boy always does things when he feels like it,” he commented. “Now then, let’s get Sebek and Silver, and search where Malleus could be now,” he sang, then walked toward the hallway of the Diasomnia dorm.</p>
<p>Malleus on the other hand, teleported at the garden of the Ramshackle dorm. The tall man looked toward the dorm, and blinked in surprise. ‘The dorm… is unusually lively,’ he commented inside his head. Because of this unusual feeling, Malleus decided to hide around the bushes, and observed.</p>
<p>From the dorm, came out the Leech brother. Malleus narrowed his eyes, ‘Leech brothers?’ he wondered. Malleus watched from afar, as Jade operated his smartphone, and called someone. Malleus’ hearing caught whatever the conversation was about. “The dorm has been securely confistated,” Jade said toward the phone. The call had been set onto the speaker, so both Floyd and Jade could chat with whoever on the other line, which was.</p>
<p>“Good job, you two,” from the phone Malleus could hear Azul’s voice. “Hey Azul~” Floyd interrupted, “You already got the dorm~ Why would you want his voice and memories too?~” he asked. ‘His voice... And memories...?’ Malleus wondered, narrowing his eyes more. “Fufu… Yuu-san has something that could make our business go to the sky,” Azul explained. “I have heard many unknown songs from his mouth.”</p>
<p>“Using those songs, we could make that into one of the unique points of Mostro Lounge,” Azul said. “Then what about Yuu-san’s voice?” Jade asked, also curious about Azul’s reason. “In my opinion, his voice isn’t that special. Nor it’s beautiful,” Jade commented. “...True,” Azul answered, “But his voice could be a hurdle for us,” he stated. “And why is that~?” Floyd asked, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“I have been hearing these rumors… About that non-magic… he could instruct, and easily command his direction toward his group,” Azul explained. “Without his voice, if we had to come fighting against him and his ‘friends’,” they could hear Azul’s smirk, “His friends would suffer clueless direction, making our job easier, no?” he chuckled at the end. “Fufufu, I suppose so,” Jade smirked as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malleus pursed his lips, had the human child not heed his warning? He thought.</p>
<p>As the brothers left the Ramshackle dorm ground, Malleus went out from his hiding spot. Looking a bit frustrated, and then sighed. “I have warned you…. Child of man…” he murmured. This was why humans were such difficult creatures…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What kind of benefit would he get from making a deal with Ashengrotto? Nothing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malleus pinched his temple, and stopped. He looked at his palm, since when did he start to care for the well being of the human child?... But he decided to go back to his dorm for now…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuu and Grimm stayed in the Savanaclaw!! Hooray!!</p>
<p>But!! Who did he prayed to?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12. Morning Practice!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu and Grimm joined an activity...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm stuck with music assignment TwT I'm not really tone deaf, but I couldn't make my own melody.... Anyone has a suggestion??</p><p>Anyway please enjoy~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu had laid down on the futon before Leona returned from his toilet trip, and fell asleep. His sleep though, wasn’t that pleasant. Yuu moved around a bit, pursing his lips, grunting silently. Another dream, came to haunt him once again…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Mirror, mirror, glowed bright white. Yuu slowly opened his eyes, and only to meet darkness in front of him. ‘So dark…’ he thought. Yuu felt the walls, and tried to walk. But yelped, feeling a ticklish sensation when he tried to walk, or even when he slightly brushed the walls.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>When his vision became accustomed to the dark, he gasped. Little eyes, or more like little creatures, staring at him, with fear and dread. “This way,” Yuu heard a couple of rough high pitched voices. And when he turned, he saw Ariel followed Flotsam and Jetsam in. “Come in,” a voice called out from the deeper part of the skeleton cave, “Come in, my child,” the voice invited again.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu followed Ariel, “We mustn't lurk in doorways,” and saw Ursula climb out of her shell, “It’s rude,” she scolded the little mermaid. Ursula then handed to her mirror, and retouched her makeup and her hair, “Now then, you’re here because you have a thing for this human… this uuh prince fellow,” she commented. “Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch, isn’t he?” she said, chuckling at the end.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Well, angelfish,” Ursula put on her lipstick, “The solution to your problem, is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself,” she explained. Ariel gasped slightly, then hesitantly, “Can you do that?” she asked. Ursula smirked, then smiled at Ariel, “My dear, sweet child. That’s what I do,” she stated. “It’s what I live for,” Ursula then brushed Ariel’s chin a bit, “To help, unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to,” Ursula said.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Then the scene of the Unfortunate Souls began to play, and Yuu being a part of it, sent some chills when Ursula sang it. When Ursula took a purple seaweed, she wrapped it around Ariel, bringing her closer to the witch, “Now, here’s the deal.”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days,” Ursula said, emphasizing the ‘three’ part. “Got that? Three days,” she repeated. Ariel brushed off Ursula’s tentacle, then paid attention to Ursula again, “Now listen, this is important. Before the sunsets on the third day, you’ve got to get dearo princey to fall in love with you,” Ursula said.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“He got to kiss you, not just any kiss,” Ursula said, “The kiss of true love.” Ariel was fascinated with the idea, “But if he doesn’t kiss you, you’ll turn back into a mermaid, and,” Ursula smirked evilly, “You’ll belong to me!” she declared. “No, Ariel-!” Sebastian tried to stop her, but he and Flounder were silenced by the eels. “Have we got a deal?” Ursula asked. “Oh, there is one more thing,” Ursula said.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“We haven’t discussed the subject of payment,” the witch said. “You can’t get something from nothing, you know.” “But I don’t have any-” Ariel was soon shut by Ursula’s tentacle, “I’m not asking much,” Ursula smiled.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“What I want from you is… Your voice,” she said, with a menacing tone at the end. Ariel was stunned, and tried to argue. But Ursula insisted that the mermaid princess would pay the deal with her voice, and when Ursula had started to finish brewing the potion, the witch summoned a golden contract.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Go ahead and sign the scroll!” Ursula then gave Ariel a fish bone, that worked as a pen. Ariel then changed her doubt into determination, “The boss is on a roll~ This poor unfortunate soul!~~~” then the princess signed the deal…</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Yuu gasped, and held his neck. Suddenly…. It got harder to… Breath-...</i>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuu gasped, jolted awake. And when he realized it was morning already, and the fact that he wasn’t underwater, Yuu sighed in relief. His heart beat started to go slower, he felt more calmer now. Yuu groaned, soundlessly, rubbing his face with his left palm, ‘....Another dream…’ he wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu then glanced beside him, Grimm snoring lightly, “Zzzz….Mmmyah…” the furball mumbled. “Hey!” then suddenly came a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked up to see Ruggie went inside the room, without knocking the door too! “G’morning!” he greeted, then went toward Leona, “Leona-san, please wake up!” he asked, not so politely. Ruggie shook Leona’s shoulder, but the lion grumbled, and shifted away from him. Ruggie then looked at Yuu, who was already awake, “Yuu-kun, and Grimm-kun, you too should get up and wash your faces,” Ruggie said.</p><p>Yuu tilted his head, a bit confused as to why Ruggie was a bit in a hurry. “Mmgah-!” Grimm woke up, and sat up, “Morning already?” he asked. Then Grimm looked at the clock in the room, “...It’s still only 6 am nandazo!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“In Savanaclaw, we got morning magift practice,” Ruggie said, “As long as you’re staying here, you’re gonna join in,” he added. “Eh?...Morning practice?” Grimm asked. Ruggie then smiled, happily to explain, “We’ve been doing it since the Magift Tournament you see.” Leona grumbled, then covered his face with his pillow, “.......Gggrrmmm shuddup…..Grruugh…” Leona mumbled.</p><p>Ruggie gritted his teeth, “Leona-san!” then grabbed the blanket covering the lion, “Come on… Don’t fall back to sleep!” Ruggie grunted, as he pulled the blanket away from the lion. “Mghm!...... Zzz….” Leona flinched at first, but snored again. Ruggie grumbled, then took the pillow away from Leona, yanking it harshly from his grasp. When it didn’t work, Ruggie put down the blanket and the pillow on the bed again, and yanked Leona’s leg, dragging him down from his bed. “Hhumh!.....Huuuuhhh……” Leona snored again.</p><p>“Ruggie that guy….” Grimm watched the scene before them in shock, “He’s supposed to be the underling, but he just yanked Leona outta bed by his leg dazo…” he commented. Yuu cringed, ‘Even after all that, he’s still not awake… Is he alright in both head and body?’ he wondered, a bit worried, but let it be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuu had changed into his PE uniform, and saw that Ruggie too had changed, along with the sleepy Leona. And so, they went out toward the field in front of the Savanaclaw dorm. When arrived there, Yuu saw Jack and other Savanaclaw students already gathering around.</p><p>“Oh, you guys are joining the morning practice too?” Jack asked, noticing the added members for the morning practice. “I wanted to sleep more though…” Grimm grumbled, “But Ruggie dragged us dazo….” he sighed. ‘Good morning,’ Yuu said with sign language toward Jack, but the wolf only blinked, pursing his lips in confusion. “When we’re at it,” Ruggie stated, roughly made Leona stand straight.</p><p>“Let’s have a game, why don’t we?” Ruggie suggested, patting his pants. “Gotta coach the first-years boys too,” he added. Leona yawned, still not opening his eyes, as he scratched his head a bit, “....I’m gonna fall asleep standing here…” he mumbled, then burrowed his eyebrows, “Let’s get started already,” he grumbled.</p><p>The match consisted of 2 teams, the senior team, and the first year team. Yuu was asked to be on the side, since he couldn’t lead the team when he was mute, and they were going against the senior, so being a non-magic was out of question. Yuu looked at the match, seeing they were moving around, Yuu too did some light exercise. It’s not bad to move your body once for a while, Yuu thought.</p><p>Then he felt a bit guilty… Leona and the Savanaclaw students were kind enough to let Yuu and Grimm stay, but then again they weren’t particularly kind so…. Leona was a bit hesitated to let them stay at first, so Yuu wanted to repay them in some way. Yuu closed his eyes, thinking what the students would like from him. Then it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>A dinner should make up with it.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu then continued his light exercise, thinking about what he should make tonight. A big feast would be better, since Savanaclaw were full of athletics students. He could make beef soup noodles again like when he made for Jack. But that would be too much work…. Yuu thought long and hard. Then he soon knew what he needed to make, something simple, and it was easier to make when it came to a big feast.</p><p>Barbeque! He could straight up pull skewered barbecues with vegetables, or different kinds of meats. Or he could grill different cuts of meat straight on the grill. Or he could make patties and grill them. And don’t forget the sauce! He could use simple yakiniku sauce, or make different kinds, like sweet soy sauce, or honey lemon sauce, or ketchup mustard sauce.</p><p>Oh boy, Yuu got pumped up when he got ideas of what to cook later on. He will tell this to Leona, after breakfast at least. Yuu blinked, and watched the match was still going. Since they already finished with the final exam, the week became lighter for the students. Yuu sighed, as he sat down, resting his chin on his hands. He also needed to think what kind of strategies he could do, going against Azul, and the Leech brothers.</p><p>FWEET! FWEET!!!!</p><p> </p><p>“...Hm? Eh?” Grimm was grinning all the way earlier, then looked around in confusion. The game has ended, the winner was obviously the seniors. Leona yawned, and stretched his arms up, “Finally shook off some grogginess away…” he mumbled, still a bit sleepy.</p><p>“That’s it for morning practice today!” Ruggie announced, clapping his hands indicating the others to go take a rest. Jack sighed, and smiled proudly, “I learned a lot from it!” he declared. Grimm looked at them shocked, “Eh!? I still wanna keep playing dazo!!” he cried out. Yuu huffed, then giggled, even though he didn’t let out a noise, then approached them.</p><p>After they tidied up the equipment, they returned to the dorm. Grimm stretched out his arms, as he walked beside Yuu, “Hmm...working out first thing in the morning feels better than I thought dazo,” the monster stated. Jack smiled, “Right?” he grinned, “I even woke up an hour earlier to go jogging,” he said. Grimm looked at him bewilderedly, “I-I think that might be going overboard dazo,” he commented.</p><p>“So this means Savanaclaw is already getting ready for next year’s Inter Dorm Magift Tournament, huh,” Grimm stated, thinking for a bit. “You’re gonna make for great rivals nandazo,” Grimm smirked, looking at Ruggie and Leona. “Oh, right,” Ruggie blinked, then looked at Grimm who climbed on Yuu’s shoulders, “Y’all dunno ‘bout that, do you?” he asked. Yuu blinked, and looked at the hyena confusedly.</p><p>“There’s a bigger tournament than the Inter Dorm tournament every year in May,” Ruggie explained. “Ffgna!? There are tournaments bigger than that?” Grimm asked, eyes went wide. “The Inter High Tournament,” Leona answered, fully awake at the point. Yuu glanced at Leona, ‘Inter High Tournament?’ he wondered.</p><p>Seeing Yuu’s eyes, Ruggie smiled, “Like the name says,” he started. “It’s a magift tournament between different schools,” he explained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a cliffhanger, and not a good place to end it, but it has to be done qwq</p><p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 13. Going Under The Sea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Under~ the Sea~~....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a slight OOC!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Our school is pitted against Royal Sword Academy every year,” Leona explained, grumbling slightly. “Hooh,” Grimm grinned, “We’ve heard that name before nandazo!” he stated. Yuu looked up, trying to remember where he heard the name- Oh wait. Che’nya’s school is Royal Sword Academy, right? Yuu thought to himself.</p><p>“There are a bunch of different schools dedicated to magic in Twisted Wonderland,” Ruggie explained. “But among them, Night Raven College and Royal Sword Academy are called very prestigious, that ended up being called ‘The two great schools of magic’, you see,” he said.</p><p>“What kind of school is Royal Sword Academy anyway nandazo?” Grimm asked. “A school filled with only pompous flowers young boys,” Leona explained, scoffing a smirk. Ruggie cackled hearing this, “Shishishi! Right right. From the buildings to the uniforms it’s all grossly shiny, and lame,” he added. “A white uniform is going to show the smallest stain, y’know,” Ruggie commented.</p><p>“I don’t care how prestigious it is, I wouldn’t go even if they asked,” Ruggie sighed, shrugging quite dramatically. Jack looked at them, “But if I remember,” then stated with a monotone tone, “Hasn’t Night Raven College lost to them in the Inter High Tournament for the past 100 years?” he asked. “Nnaggh..!” Ruggie flinched, getting the arrow of truth, “Th-That’s…”</p><p>“It’s only been 99 loses!” Ruggie insisted, pouting slightly, “This year makes 100 and we’re definitely going to crush them!” the hyena declared. “The feeling I got from watching them play on TV was…” Jack crossed his arms, remembering the feeling he got, “The individual plays from the Royal Sword Academy players were great, but more than that… Their team plays were especially impressive,” Jack stated.</p><p>“Hm? Hold on..” Grimm stated, “An inter high means…. So it’s not only Savanaclaw, right? Do other dorms fight against Royal Sword Academy?” Grimm asked. “That’s right,” Leona said, crossing his arms, “Tryouts are held and the team is made from students from any dorm,” he then grunted, rubbing his temple, “Last year, everyone fought over which position they wanted, and it caused a huge scene before the match started…” Leona grumbled.</p><p>“That’s how it should be!” Grimm grinned, determinedly. “As expected, you gotta steal the position you want with power nandazo!” he stated, then received a light slap on the head by Yuu, “Ow!” Grimm cried out. Grimm shook his head, and continued, “I’m totally gonna get picked to be on the school team dazo!” he declared.</p><p>Jack smiled, “That means you have to train daily to become a starting player and show off your skill,” he stated. “The chances of being on TV are much higher than the inter dorm, so it’s a great time to show off your abilities!” Ruggie declared, grinning as well. “How to weed out the competition and get my seat as a starting player?” Leona muttered, then smirked, “I’ll have to start mulling it over now,” he stated sneakily. Yuu smiled awkwardly looking at their enthusiasm over the Inter Dorm Magift Tournament, ‘Royal Sword Academy, huh… Everyone sure is pumped up for it…’ Yuu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast after a good workout is awesome, nandazo!” Grimm declared, as he sat down, facing a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausages in front of him. “I crave more meat than usual,” the furball said, mouth drooling and started to wolf down on his food. Yuu got himself slices of toasted bread, smeared with butter, and some bacon and a sunny side up egg.</p><p>As they ate, Leona, who decided to join them, along with Jack and Ruggie, looked at Yuu. “So you said that you have to take a certain photo from the Atlantica Memorial Museum in 3 days, before the sun sets on the third day, right?” he asked, glaring at Yuu. Yuu nodded, then received a pity look from Ruggie, “....Somehow…. You have my condolence…” he said. Yuu felt attacked by it, then glared at Ruggie, and talked to him with sign language, ‘It’s still too fast for that!’</p><p>Leona sighed heavily, almost to the point of growling, “Listen, anyone who made a deal with that octo-punk would always be in disadvantage. Just to rescue some idiot herbivores from his contracts, you’re way beyond idiotic,” the lion scolded Yuu, tapping harshly on Yuu’s temple. “Well, can’t blame anyone wanting Azul-kun’s notebook, y’know,” Ruggie commented, “I heard his notebook is really amazing anyway,” he added.</p><p>“Though, Atlantica Memorial Museum is under the sea, no?” Ruggie wondered, a bit worried. “How would you guys go there anyway?” he asked. “Yesterday,” Jack started, then pulled out the magic potion from his bag, “He gave this magic potion, so we can breath underwater…” he explained, then grew a bit suspicious, “Though we don’t know if this potion will really work, or he tried to trick us,” Jack grumbled.</p><p>Ruggie took the magic potion, and examined it a bit, “If it’s Azul-kun, it should have worked,” he stated. “Azul-kun has a pride when it comes to making potion,” Ruggie added, setting the potion down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I wanna know,” Grimm looked at the two seniors. “Why weren’t you guys made a contract with him too? I thought Leona would have it easy if he did dazo,” Grimm asked, tilting his head a bit. Leona huffed, as he swallowed his bite of steak, “I told you, didn’t I?” he growled a bit. “The ones who wanted to make a contract with him, always be put in disadvantage,” Leona said again. “I did make a deal with him once that cost arms and legs… But the conditions weren’t anything crazy,” he explained.</p><p>“True true,” Ruggie sighed, “He’s not the type that you want to rely on continuously…” he stated, feeling shiver on his spine. Yuu blinked, remembering something. Then he looked at Ruggie, and said, ‘I wanted to make dinner for the students of Savanaclaw tonight as a thanks. Lend me some money to buy the ingredients.’ Then looked at Leona.</p><p>“Huuh?” Leona grumbled, but Yuu insisted. “Why should I give you money? You’re the one that planned on cooking, aren’t ya?” he growled, baring his teeth at Yuu. ‘Since we’re talking about feeding your dorm residents,’ Yuu smiled, as his hands moved. Leona wasn’t convenience, and so Yuu sighed, ‘Take this as an apologies too for stepping on your tail and ruin your plan,’ he tried. Leona was silent for a bit, then clicked his tongue. “Tell me what you need. I’ll buy them later,” he muttered.</p><p>Yuu smiled, then wrote everything he needed, and handed it to Leona. When Leona read it, his face wrinkled in distaste, “Vegetables…” he murmured. Yuu and the others, except for Ruggie, blinked in surprise. They looked at the lion, bewilderedly.</p><p> </p><p>“.....Don’t look at me like that!!” Leona growled angrily at them. “Ah, well. It’s not weird to have a full fledged lion highness that hates vegetables, first year boys~” Ruggie stated, then cackled lightly. “Shuddup, Ruggie,” Leona snapped at the hyena. “Just buy it,” Ruggie said, translating Yuu out at Leona. Leona sighed heavily, and turned away from Yuu.</p><p>“Ah,” Jack blinked, “We need to hurry up and go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum while we’re still early,” he suggested. “Ffgna! Oh right. Let’s get going dazo!” Grimm declared. “We’ll meet up with Ace and Deuce on the way,” Grimm grinned, “We’re off!” the furball declared.</p><p>Yuu cleared up the plates, and stood up with the first year boys. Then Leona stood, grabbing on Yuu’s arm. Yuu turned around to look at Leona, “You know what’s going on, aren’t you, herbivore?” the lion asked. His question made the group look at him in confusion, but Yuu glanced downward right and left, then it dawned on him. Yuu looked at Leona, eyes full of determination, as he nodded. It was enough for Leona, so he let go of Yuu’s arm, letting them run along in the cafeteria.</p><p>“......Aa~nd there they go,” Ruggie commented, watching as the first years’ figures disappeared from their sight. “You sure you should let them alone, Leona-san?” Ruggie asked, as he glanced up at the lion. Leona sighed, “........Let them be for now,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu, Jack, and Grimm met up with Ace and Deuce who they met along the hallway. Now, they were in front of the Dark Mirror. Jack pulled out the magic potion, and Yuu brought out some paper cups he had brought from the cafeteria. “This potion we got from Azul,” Deuce looked at the magic potion, “Is it really going to make us able to breath underwater?” he wondered, still looking a bit suspicious with substance. “Nothing will happen if we keep doubting it,” Jack stated, then opened the cork of the bottle.</p><p>“For now, we could only drink this,” Jack said, then poured it into the cups the group had in their hands. After it filled half of the cup, they looked at it, still doubting. “Then,” Ace gulped his saliva, “Do this on three,” he suggested, and the others nodded, “One, two….Three!” Then they gulped down the potion, until the last drop.</p><p>They finished drinking the potion, and immediately, “Ugh-...! Th-This is….” Deuce stuttered. “Bllleeegggh……” Grimm stretched out his tongue, eyes crying with disgust, “It tastes like dried frog mixed with rotten mushrooms dazo….” he cried out. “What kind of-... Have you actually eaten that-?” Jack then coughed, musky stench grew in his throat, “....This flavor...is a pretty strong taste…” he commented, weakly. Yuu coughed up as well, really trying his best not to puke.</p><p>“The way potions taste is a serious problem if you ask me…” Ace stated, then covered his mouth from vomiting, “How the heck do adults put up with this….” the orange haired wondered,”...Bleegh… Ugh-”</p><p>Deuce sighed, heavily, and roughly, “The effectiveness is more important than the taste…” he stated. Then, closed his eyes, gritting his teeth a bit, “...What- It’s getting hard to breathe-!?” he exclaimed, and started to gasp. Yuu looked at them, then felt it as well, coughing up for air. “Are our lungs...starting to adjust for underwater breathing?” Jack wondered, looking shocked to see how fast it was.</p><p>Ace gasping for air, clenching on his chest, “Damn...This is really hard…” he then waved his hand toward the Dark Mirror, “Let’s just get to the ocean!” he coughed out. Jack clicked his tongue, then turned toward the mirror, “<b>Oh Dark Mirror! Light our way to the Coral Sea!</b>” Jack chanted, and the mirror started to glow white, and they hurriedly went inside.</p><p> </p><p>And not far from them, a pair of students followed them….</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>The south sea was wild and cold… Deep down, on the seafloor, laid ruins of giant stone guardians, and a destroyed country. The sea was dark, but among it, there was a light, surrounding the destroyed castle. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>One still waited for the one they were looking for. ‘He’s near now…’ ‘He’s our hope…’ ‘But he’s still too young!’ ‘If he stayed here longer… He will be in danger!’ ‘Is that okay for you!?’ ‘.....Of course not.’ But if it’s not now…. We won’t be able to protect him.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonder what was that ending about, right guys? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 14. It Won’t Be That Easy, Huh!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interruption.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu felt the water hit his face, and so, he slowly opened his eyes. Yuu was in awe, mesmerized by the beauty of the underwater. Then he tried to breath in, as he did hold his breath earlier. When he let go of his hands from his nose, and breathed in, he was fine. The potion worked.</p>
<p>“Blublublub! We’re underwater all of the sudden nandazo! We’re gonna drown!” Grimm cried out, words bubbling a bit. “....Ugh, eh?” Deuce tried to breath as well, “It doesn’t hurt,” he commented, and the others started to relax. Yuu sighed, shaking his head a bit looking at their slow reaction. “Eh? Ah,” Grimm stopped panicking, “You’re right nandazo,” he said. “We’re really breathing underwater right now,” Jack stated, still a bit shocked….</p>
<p>“Woah! Look at that coral reef, it’s an amazing view!” Ace stated, as he swam toward the row of corals near them. “If Cater-senpai saw this, he’d be like ‘So Magicamble~’ and be snapping photos left and right,” Ace stated, imitating how Cater spoke, even copying his wink and such. Yuu shook his head, but also couldn’t help but be in awe for a bit.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time to see the sights,” Jack said, as he swam forward. “Let’s get to the target while we’re at it,” he suggested, then the humans started to swim. While Grimm struggled to, “Fggn! Ugh… I can’t move forward at all in water dazo,” Grimm stated. Yuu looked back, and grabbe Grimm, getting the furball to hang on to him, as Yuu swam forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After around 10 minutes of swimming, soon the group found a big building in front of them. “Oh. I think I see something,” Deuce stated, making the group stop with him. Ace took a look at it, “Ah. Isn’t that the Atlantica Memorial Museum?” he wondered. They swam closer, but soon hid, seeing guards around it. “Ffgna! There’s a bunch of guys whose legs look like fish dazo!” Grimm exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Are they...merfolk?” Jack wondered. “I can’t believe there’s actually people living down here,” the wolf commented. Yuu gave Jack a ‘seriously you’re saying that’, and made Jack tilt his head in confusion.</p>
<p>Ok, with a distraction, and use the lack of surveillance, they could sneak stealing the photo, and out of here. Yuu only hope that there won’t be any interrupt- Yuu blinked, as he saw long black shadows, looming over them. “!?” Yuu backed away, grabbing the others, “Y-Yuu!?” Ace stuttered out, confused on to why Yuu behave strangely all of the sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaaahhhh~~They’re here they’re here~ Shrimpy and co~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“!?” All of them heard the voice, then started to look around, trying to find the source. “Greetings, everyone,” another came, “How do you like it? The world at the bottom of the sea,” the voice asked. “These voices are…. The identical brothers!!” Grimm declared, glaring forward.</p>
<p>“That is correct~~” Floyd said, as he and Jade swam downward, greeting Yuu and the group. But their forms weren’t human! They- They have tails…</p>
<p>“!!???” The first years, except for Yuu, looked at the Leech brothers, shocked and in wonders. “Wh-What’s with your appearance!?” Jack blurted out, too surprised to shut his mouth. “What what?” Floyd looked at him, innocently, “This is our normal appearance, though?”</p>
<p>“Cause we are merfolk, afterall~” Floyd stated, swam closer toward them. Yuu and the others backed away, “Merfolk!?” Deuce looked at them bewilderedly. Jade chuckled, “While on land, we used a potion to shape shift. We can’t walk with our tail fins,” he explained. “Moreover- You’re freakin long!” Ace exclaimed, looking down and up at the Leech brothers, “How tall-... no, just how long are you!?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Are you some sea snakes or something!?” Deuce questioned as well. “Wrong, we’re moray eels,” Floyd quickly answered, with a quick tone. “Moreover!” Grimm glared at them, “Why the heck did you come all the way out here dazo!?” he demanded. Yuu glared at them, yea he totally forgot to warn them about this, didn’t he.</p>
<p>“Ahaha! Obviously we came here to get in your way~” Floyd laughed, then pulled out his magical pen. “I knew that’d happen…” Ace glared, then the wizards got their magical pens ready, because this is combat time apparently!</p>
<p>“We can’t let you clear the condition so easily, or it would be troublesome for us,” Jade explained, still smiling politely as always. Yuu at this rate, couldn’t give any direction. “Yuu,” Ace whispered, “We’re going to distract their attention. You go sneak into the museum,” he suggested. Yuu blinked, then frowned, looking a bit unsure. “Just go!” Ace whispered harshly, as he struck out a stream of water magic, making into torrent toward the twins.</p>
<p>Yuu then swam downward, toward the museum, but. ‘!?’ Yuu stopped because of the torrent Ace made, making him unable to move toward the museum. “<b>Come forth, ice! Seeiyah!!!</b>” Deuce chanted, and shot out icicles toward Floyd, which the other repelled it toward Yuu. ‘Was that-...’ Yuu’s thoughts were cut off, but he almost got stabbed by a bunch of icicles. “Yuu-!” Deuce called out, then swam toward Yuu.</p>
<p>“Heheh~ That magic’s never gonna hit me~” Floyd smiled, as he played with his magical pen. “You no control idiot!” Ace gritted his teeth, then swung his pen toward them, “Try hit them at least once! Take that!!” he shouted, as he threw a bunch of icicles toward Jade and Floyd. But once again, it didn’t hit them…</p>
<p>“Fufufu,” Jade chuckled, “Just where are you aiming?” he wondered, as he swam around. “You’re also the one to talk!” Deuce scolded, glaring at Ace, as he put up a barrier to protect him and Yuu. “No way…” Ace gritted his teeth, then grabbed Grimm, “How could I miss like that….” Ace mumbled.</p>
<p>“Tch!” Jack clicked his tongue, then aimed his magic toward the Leech brothers, “Outta the way. I’ll do it!” Jack’s magical pen started to glow, “Oraaa!!” then shot out wind magic, but again, his magic missed them. “What!?” Jack exclaimed, as he noticed something.</p>
<p>“Right before the spell hits them… It suddenly changes direction!?” Jack exclaimed, making Yuu blinked, as a realization dawned on him. ‘The only one that had been casting spells was- “This is…” Jack muttered. Floyd smiled, and clapped his hands, “Eeehh~~ Urchin, you’re really paying attention aren’t ya~~~” he praised Jack. “As expected,” Jade nodded, “Animals from land have truly great eyesight,” he commented.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you why your spells won’t land at all~” Floyd smiled, looking at Jack, “It was because of my unique magic…. <b>Bind the Heart</b>,” Floyd said, as his eyes gleaming dangerously a bit. “My magic is a magic that gets in the way of your spells and makes them fail~ Isn’t it fun~~” Floyd explained, which Thank You, Sir! At least he explained his unique magic…</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest!” Grimm shouted, pointing his paw at the eel in annoyance. “Things like that are just foul play nandazo!!” Grimm added. Jade sighed, and shook his head, “....Floyd. Divulging everything about your unique magic so carelessly is not something I can get behind,” he scolded his twin. “It’s fine…” Floyd pouted, looking at Jade, “Even if they know, they can’t stop it,” he stated. Jade sighed, then smiled, “Very well, very well,” he said, “I am pleased that your magic is very cooperative today.”</p>
<p>“I would be happy if it was always like this,” Jade added, “If you’re not in the mood, then it doesn’t work at all… Truly troubling,” Jade sighed, still smiling at his twin. Floyd smiled, seeing that Jade wasn’t going to scold him more, he turned toward the first years, “Hurry~ hurry~” he creeped closer. “You better run away!~ If I catch you, then I’ll squeeze you up with my tail fin~~~” he announced cheerfully.</p>
<p>Yuu and the co were reasonably scared, and so they tried to dodge the incoming Floyd. Floyd missed, but still laughed, “Who should I squeeze first~?” he wondered. Yuu swam backward, the first years backed away from the eel merfolks in front of them. “Those guys are enjoying the hunt…” Jack gritted his teeth, if this continued, their chances of winning would be lower than it already was. Yuu grabbed on their shoulders, then cocked his head toward the way to the magic mirror, indicating they should leave for now.</p>
<p>The others nodded, then swam away from Jade and Floyd. “Ahahaha! It’ll be the same no matter how many times you try~!” Floyd stated, seeing as they swam away. “There’s no way your spindly little legs can beat us in the water~” Floyd commented. Yuu glanced back, glaring at them slightly, “We will be patiently waiting for your next visit,” Jade said, as he bowed down, mockingly toward them.</p>
<p>Grimm who had been on Yuu’s shoulders, gritting his teeth. He glared at Jade and Floyd, “Damnit… I’ll remember this dazo!!!” he declared angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……… Splash! …… “Puwaah!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu and the others hurriedly went out of the Dark Mirror, out of the water. Their school uniforms were soaked wet, thankfully, Yuu’s bag was a bag made of magical fabric, so it won’t get burnt, or wet, or destroyed. Yuu pulled out towels, then handed it to them. Deuce dried his face and hair, still panting a bit, “....Are you guys okay?” he asked, looking at the group.</p>
<p>Ace panted, drying his hair with the towel, “...Somehow…” he answered, shaking his head tiredly. Jack sighed, quite audibly, “I didn’t think those guys were merfolks…” he commented. Grimm shivered, as he cuddled with the towel, “Hrrgg…. It was like being chased by sharks dazo…” he said. “Swimming that fast… so unfair dazo!” he cried out, angrily.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed, then wrote something from the notebook he brought in his bag, and showed it to them. ‘I’m sorry I forgot to warn you guys…’ the group read out Yuu’s note. “Eh… Don’t tell me, Yuu, you knew?” Deuce asked. Yuu shook his head, then wrote, ‘I guessed that they were merfolks. This is what I feared in the beginning actually…’</p>
<p>Ace sighed, scratching his head, “Even so, there’s no way a chance we could beat merfolks in the water,” he grumbled. “But…” Grimm pursed his lips, “If we don’t get that photo soon, the Ramshackle dorm is gonna be taken away…” he said, gloomily hugging his towel. “More importantly,” Deuce sighed out, “We need to rethink our plan,” he suggested. “Agreed,” Ace nodded, “We should also talk to the self-proclaimed informant, Cater-senpai,” he added. Yuu blinked, then wrote something, ‘I’ll go ask him, I have a Light Music club meeting this evening.’</p>
<p>Jack nodded, “Then we’ll be waiting at the dorm,” he said. Then Yuu separated from them going to the Light Music club’s room.</p>
<p>While walking through the hallway, Yuu couldn’t stop thinking that the failure of today was caused by his carelessness. Yuu looked at the sun that had started to set, sending the sky into a flare orange color. Yuu felt a slight deja vu seeing this, but when he tried to remember, his head just started to hurt like hell. He gritted his teeth, then kept walking on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Drip…. Drip….. Drip…..        “Kuh….he he he…..”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 15. Care and Dinner!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Needed any help, Yuu....?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone~ I hope you guys been doing great! I'm going to be a bit slow on updating... probably... qwq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yuu arrived at the Light Music club room, Cater, Lilia, and Kalim looked at him, a bit surprised. Yuu blinked, then looked down a bit. “Yuu?” Lilia called out to him, as he walked closer to the first year. “Yuu!!” Kalim shouted, and with the eyes of worry, he ran toward Yuu.</p><p>“Oh goodness… You’re okay,” Cater sighed in relief. Yuu blinked, then looked at them, confusedly. “We’ve heard everything from Cater,” Kalim started to explain, “You… Did you really make a deal with Azul…?” Kalim asked, slowly. Yuu sighed, then silently nodded. Kalim pursed his lips, “Nnnggg…. You should have come to me instead. Making a deal with Azul, and such, y’know,” Kalim said, a bit frustrated that he couldn’t help his junior. Yuu shook his head, smiling slightly to reassure Kalim. “Hm?” Cater blinked, “Yuu-chan, aren’t you a bit too quiet?” he asked.</p><p>Yuu looked down again, avoiding their gazes. At this, Lilia blinked, then narrowed his eyes. “Yuu. Open your mouth for me,” he asked. Yuu looked at Lilia, dumbfoundedly, but this was a perfect chance for Lilia. The smaller senior suddenly grabbed on Yuu’s jaw, and forced him to open his mouth. Yuu was caught off guard, but he couldn’t close his mouth… ‘Kuh-... Lilia-san… so strong…!’</p><p>Lilia examined Yuu’s mouth, and narrowed his eyes more. Humming in thought, he then let go of his jaw. Yuu closed it immediately, and massaged his sore jaw, looking at Lilia questionable. Lilia was silent for a bit, then…….. “Did Azul make you collatered your voice too…?” he asked, solemnly.</p><p>Yuu’s eyes went wide, and he automatically covered his mouth, and backed away a bit. “Eh?... For..real?” Kalim asked, disbelieving. “Eh!? How can you take someone’s voice!?” Cater questioned, looking at Lilia and Yuu, bewilderedly. “There’s a spell that could do so, Cater,” Lilia answered. “However, such a spell is very difficult to execute. Only high level wizards could cast them….” he explained slowly….</p><p>Yuu looked down, then sighed. He then took out his notebook, then wrote, and showed it to them. “My deal with Azul-senpai is that I must take a certain photo from the Atlantica Memorial Museum. If I lose, I’ll become his servant, he will take the Ramshackle dorm, my voice, and my memories-” “MEMORIES!?” Cater and Kalim exclaimed in shock, interrupting Lilia who read out Yuu’s note.</p><p> </p><p>“.....Ahem,” Lilia cleared his throat, then continued, “If I win, Azul-senpai had to release every student he had under his hands, and do me a favor out of contract,” Lilia finished reading Yuu’s note out. Then he looked at Yuu, “Well, looking at you now… You do look very wet,” he commented. “Did you go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum perhaps?” Lilia asked, which Yuu nodded.</p><p>“Yuu-chan,” Cater called out, “At times like this, you can just ask us for extra help, y’know. I bet that Trey and Riddle would be okay with it when you ask,” he tried to suggest, but Yuu immediately shook his head. “Aw, come on, Yuu!” Kalim said, “You could ask help from me as well!” he said, sincerely. Yuu pursed his lips, and kept shaking his head. Yuu then wrote something again, “It’s my problem. I need to resolve it myself. I also got help from the Savanaclaw,” Lilia read out.</p><p>Lilia then sighed, “....Very well, if that is what you wish for. However, remember it will not cease our worry, Yuu. When your hands are tied, do not be shy to ask for help. That, can you promise us that?” he asked, eyes gazed blankly, but Yuu sensed genuine worry from Lilia. Yuu looked down a bit, then nodded slowly. “Very good,” Lilia smiled slightly, and tapped his shoulders, “For now, get back first. You are allowed to have some rest from the club activity,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Yuu bowed, and heavily dragged his feet toward the door. He was visibly feeling guilty toward his seniors, but with less activity, he could focus on getting a way to win against Azul.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys did go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum…” Ruggie stated slowly. “Tch… Just how reckless you guys could be…” Leona sighed, irritation grew higher.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu had gone back to Savanaclaw dorm after being told to take a rest from Lilia and the others, and after cleaning up, he changed into Savanaclaw dorm uniform. Yuu wore the greyish brown shirt (which the sleeves were pretty long), the black leather coat. And he wore jeans pants, and leather boots, with the Savanaclaw slay tied around his hips.</p><p>“If you keep being this reckless, you won’t go near in the same par with that octo-punk,” Leona scolded them, tone a bit harsh, but this was understandable. Yuu felt guilty that his friends got scolded because of his carelessness, and so he moved his hands, which Ruggie automatically translated them, “It wasn’t their fault. It was my fault that we ended up getting caught by the Leech brothers,” Ruggie said.</p><p> </p><p>Leona narrowed his eyes, “...Oi, herbivore,” he growled at Yuu. “You said it was your fault… How?” he asked. “I forgot to warn them,” Ruggie said, translating Yuu for him. “.........” Leona growled, “You’re way beyond careless, aren’t you,” he commented, which Yuu then looked down, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Tch… Having a short time, you should be calm, and think what to do going against Azul,” Leona sighed, reminding Yuu how to plan things properly. Yuu sighed, and nodded, he could only accept every of this lion’s scolding. “U-uuumm….” Jack stuttered out.</p><p>“Don’t tell me… Leona-senpai and Ruggie-senpai knew that they were merfolks?” Jack asked. “Pretty much,” Leona said simply. Ruggie huffed, and leaned into his seat, “I saw Floyd-kun turned back into his original form during our joint swimming lessons last summer, so….” he mumbled. Ruggie closed his eyes, then shivered. Gritting his teeth, “Uurrghh…. I can definitely imagine how scary it was being chased with that form….” he muttered, tone filled with a slight fear.</p><p>“Why didn't you guys warn us then!?” Grimm glared at them. “Huh? Obviously, the herbivore already noticed it too,” Leona stated. “Well you could’ve at least-” “This is your problem, first year boys,” Leona interrupted Jack, glaring slightly. “You want to solve, get the solution by your own hands,” the lion growled.</p><p>“You could have also asked us earlier. Yet, you went and dive into the sea,” Leona stated, with a harsher tone. “E~xactly~” Ruggie cackled, “You guys have to care~fully plan everything out, y’know~. Those guys will go drying in the savannah after all~” he stated. “Geee!! You guys are always meanie nandazo!!” Grimm cried out, frustrated with their behavior. “So that means…” Jack started, “Azul already planned on interrupting us since the beginning, huh…” he sighed heavily.</p><p>“Obviously,” Leona said, groaning a bit as he stood up from his seat. “With the Leech brothers as his underlings, Azul-kun is pretty famous for getting his hands on whatever he was promised from his clients,” Ruggie explained, changing his sitting position a bit. With legs parted a bit wide, he rested his elbows on his thighs, “There’s also the rumor that they interfere with people, so they can’t complete their end of the deal,” Ruggie added.</p><p>“What a bunch of cheaters nandazo!” Grimm pouted, then slumped down into the floor. “Uughh….. If Yuu loses, am I gonna be worked to the bone forever….” Grimm muttered, which making Yuu flinched, then sighed heavily. Yuu looked away, scratching his head full of frustration. Seeing this, Leona blinked, then narrowed his eyes a bit, focusing on Yuu. Ruggie noticed this, “Leona-san?” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Leona-san….”</p><p> </p><p>Leona and Ruggie looked toward a group of Savanaclaw students, looking at them with troubled faces. “What is it?” Leona asked. “When will we have dinner,” one of them asked. “Yeah, we’ve been waiting for hours now… Leona-san told us not to get dinner ‘cause we will get treated,” another said.</p><p>Yuu blinked, then facepalmed himself. He then looked at Ruggie, and started to move his hands. “Ah~... I’ll lead ya there,” Ruggie smiled. “We will feed these amounts of mouths, I’ll help ya,” he added, then went somewhere with Yuu. “Leona-san~” Ruggie looked back, “Be sure to have a big table for dinner, kay~” he snickered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuu then arrived at the Savanaclaw’s dorm kitchen, sat on the table, were the ingredients he had requested. And so, with Ruggie Yuu prepared the dinner for the Savanaclaw students. After cutting the ingredients, Ruggie volunteered to skewer the meat cuts, “I’ll go skewer them, kay~” the hyena said, which Yuu then nodded. He then made sauce for the barbeque, and he made yakiniku sauce, soy sauce with honey, and ketchup oyster sauce (since these were made with the ingredients they had in hand).</p><p>When the preparation was done, Yuu and Ruggie took the skewers and the sauce, and a burner out to the lounge room. The Savanaclaw students that had been waiting, immediately went excited, and grabbed themselves plates. Yuu and Ruggie then roasted the skewers, coated it with sauce, roasted, then covered it again. When some skewers were done, the students started to dig in happily.</p><p>“So good~! The meat is so juicy!!” one cried out happily. “Bacon… Sausages… Pork belly! Kuuhh~~ So tasty!” another cried out as well. “The sauce is also so great! I need more!” another stated. Hearing this, made Yuu’s eyes sparkled a bit. He then let out a very bright smile, seeing everyone enjoying the food. “So good~ nandazo~!” Grimm cried out, as he chewed on the skewer he got. Jack was also munching on the skewers, making some excited noises too (how cute).</p><p>Leona, unlike the others, ate his skewers slowly. Though, he didn’t show any disapprovement, so Yuu took it that the lion also enjoyed the barbeque (And don’t forget about his tail was wagging too). After Ruggie roasted some, he also took some- no…. A LOT of skewers, and started munching on them. “Shishishi! When there's a free feast, gotta take a lot~ Imma eat until my stomach bursts~~” the hyena sang happily.</p><p>When Yuu was cooking for a bit, Ruggie heard several students questioned the non-magic’s act suspiciously. Such as, “Why the heck did he do this to us?” “Is he planning on using us later?” “Same like that octo-punk then…” Ruggie narrowed his eyes a bit, then turned toward Yuu. “Hey, hey Yuu-kun~” he called, a bit loud to catch the other students’ attention. “I’ve been wondering why you decided to cook for us tonight, y’know. Care to explain yourself?” Ruggie asked.</p><p>Yuu then flushed a bit, then moved his hands, which only Ruggie understood. “Hheeh~ This is your way to say your gratitude toward us?” Ruggie translated, then Yuu continued. “Because we gave you a place to stay, and this was also an apology for ruining our Magift Tournament. So-...” Ruggie stopped, when Yuu suddenly bowed his head. “...Thank you… for letting us stay…” Ruggie finished.</p><p>The room went quiet…. Yuu rose his head, blinking, and looking around a bit nervously. “....So he’s doing this out of good will?” “He’s also strong too…” “Strong… kind….” they mumbled. Then, inside most of the Savanaclaw students, something popped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aniki!!” “He’s a big bro! A BIG BRO!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not related to the fic, but...</p><p>
  <i>"Lives move on, but always remember the past"</i>
</p><p>Have a great day, everyone!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 16. Play Good Isn’t Always A Brave Move!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new plan?....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello ^^</p><p>Hope you guys ready for a new month! Valentine is around the corner.... Chinese New Year is also around the corner.... More assignments awaiting too..... (Anyway, please enjoy!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aniki!!” “He’s a big bro! A BIG BRO!!” the Savanaclaw students shouted delightfully. Their scream made Yuu, Leona, Ruggie, Jack, and the other students that disapprove of Yuu, flinched. “Ffgna!? W-why did they just scream dazo?” Grimm asked, looking at them shocked.</p><p>“Big bro Yuu!!” “Yuu aniki!!” “If you have problems, just tell us!! We got your back!!” most of the students declared, very enthusiastically. And some of them got a hold on Yuu’s hands, and they kept blabbering toward Yuu with full excitement. Yuu blinked in confusion, and just smiled a little, feeling a bit awkward about what was going on.</p><p>After everything calmed down…. Well… a bit. Yuu awkwardly ate his barbeque, and got the Savanaclaw’s students trying to help him, like more water, or let them cook the barbeque, etc. Which Yuu, kindly declined, and asked them to continue eating.</p><p>And plus, Leona’s silence really started to burn a hole on him. Then, Yuu silently turned toward the lion, and Leona noticed it, and gestured to Yuu to come near. Yuu blinked, but walked toward him. Leona led him into a quieter side of the lounge room, and the lion sighed, “Continuing where we left off…” he started. “Azul’s unique magic, ‘It’s A Deal’ is an unique magic that can take one ability if you sign a special contract with him,” Leona explained.</p><p>“In that case,” Leona then took a bite of the barbeque, “If there’s anything that breaks the contract, the one who signed becomes absolutely obedient to Azul,” he said, while chewing on the bite. “The ability he takes is sealed inside the contract, and Azul himself can use it whenever he wants,” Leona added. Yuu blinked, ‘So that’s why, at that time he can use multiple spells that are pretty much powerful….’ he thought to himself.</p><p>Yuu then wrote in his notebook, ‘So most of them were from the collateral, then? The spells that he uses,’ he wrote. Leona nodded, “Azul’s unique magic is already one of the powerful unique magics we got in this school. That’s why, I’ve never given any of my abilities as collateral when signing a contract with him,” he stated. “Though, in that end, I have no idea how his unique magic works…” Leona added.</p><p>“....And so long as he has that contract, then it stays in effect,” Leona said. “Azul always uses deceitful language when drawing up the contracts, and makes you sign for impossible conditions,” he explained. “So,” Leona smirked, “The best way to beat Azul, is ‘don’t sign’....” he huffed, which then received a slap on the arm by Yuu, “Ouch-!” Leona grunted.</p><p>Yuu then closed his eyes, tapping his fingers on his chin. He was thinking of what Leona had explained, then Yuu wrote again in the notebook. Yuu then showed the note to Leona, ‘You want me to search for his weakness, don’t you?’ it wrote. Leona smirked, toothy fangs were visible, “You do get it, don’t ya, herbivore?” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Get it what, dazo?”</p><p> </p><p>Grimm suddenly popped out under Yuu’s legs, glaring at Leona. Grimm then climbed onto Yuu’s shoulders, and behind him was Jack, who followed the furball. “Leona-san, Yuu, what are you guys doing here?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Just plannin’ on how to beat that octo-punk,” Leona stated, with a smirk on his face. Jack and Grimm blinked, “.....And…. how do we do that?” Jack asked. Yuu showed his note earlier, which then Grimm read it. “Eh? Finding Azul’s weakness?” he wondered. “More accurately, a way to break the contract,” Leona stated coolly. “Eh!?” both Grimm and Jack exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“B-But...those contracts are invincible nandazo….” Grimm cried out. Yuu shook his head, then wrote on his notebook, ‘It might b a play they put on. We still dunno bout that,’ he wrote. “Right…” Leona sighed, “Furball, you should learn from your dorm head to have at least a brain cell,” he stated, pointing his thumb at Yuu. “Kuuggrhhh…. I have brain cells y’know!!” Grimm grumbled loudly.</p><p>“But…. our attacks really didn’t damage the contracts…” Jack muttered. “It could be a performance, or a magical shield surrounded those contracts, you idiots,” Leona sighed, looking frustrated toward Grimm’s and Jack’s cluelessness. “!?” Jack gasped a bit, realizing that could be a possibility.</p><p>“Every spell has its weak point…” Leona stated, closing his eyes. Then reopened them, looking at the first years, with his sharp eyes, “Like that red spoiled brat’s unique magic, for sealing magic it even had it’s holes. No matter how great a wizard, they can’t use magic infinitely,” he said, then crossed his arms. “So Azul’s ‘It’s A Deal’ being absolutely invincible, that is absolutely unimaginable,” Leona explained.</p><p>“.....His ‘It’s A Deal’ has a weak point….” Jack muttered. “Rather than challenging the Leech brothers in the ocean, we might be better off looking for that ‘weak point’ up here….is that what you meant?” Jack questioned Leona. Leona and Yuu nodded, Yuu hoped that Jack would go with the plan- “But… that reeks of foul play, though….” Jack stated, looking away a bit troubled.</p><p>Yuu literally…. Facepalmed his face, and sighed heavily. Leona shook his head, “You know, Jack,” he growled, “Your weakness is having high morals and all…. That’s making everything a bit more difficult, don’t you think?” Leona stated, which Jack responded with an ‘eh’. “In the first place, those guys are villains that tricked some naive herbivores, and made off with all their possessions,” Leona explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the need to hold back, huh?” Leona wondered.</p><p>“It may be cowardly or out of the agreement,” Leona then smirked, “But it’s your win, if you can annul the contract,” he stated. Yuu rolled his eyes, ‘U r such a sly one,’ he wrote on the note. “Pfft…” Leona smirked wider, “I told you, didn’t I?” Leona walked toward Yuu, face was so close only 5 cm away, making Grimm flinch back, “I always give it my all,” Leona stated.</p><p>Yuu was unamused, then pushed Leona’s face, until the lion stood again on his own. “.....” Jack was silent a bit. “An eye for an eye,” Jack suddenly said, “A tooth for a tooth….” he stated. “Alright,” Jack puffed his chest, “We got 2 days… Let’s go after Azul and aim for our chance to destroy those contracts!” he declared. Yuu smiled, and nodded, then punched the air with his fist enthusiastically.</p><p>“Then,” Leona walked away, putting his plate on the table. “Do your best, first year boys,” Leona said, waving his hand, walking away toward the hallway. “Eh!!? You told us all that, but won’t help us!?” Grimm cried out, disbelieving of the lion’s behavior. Leona stopped, “Why would I?” he questioned. “I gave you hints as special service. The rest is all up to you. G’night,” Leona said, only glancing a little toward them, then walked off.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Heartless jerk!!” Grimm declared, feeling helpless.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>Leona walked toward the hallway, looking at the bright moon outside of the hallway’s window. He had never thought he would give this much advice toward someone, especially the one that ruined his plan for the Magift Tournament. Leona wondered if he had changed… But he wasn’t sure, and heck, if he wanted to know.</p><p>‘Having those first year boys do the part of knowing how to beat that octo-punk, Azul… My part in the future would be easier,’ Leona thought to himself. He then narrowed his eyes, ‘Then again…. As much as I owed that herbivore, I won’t let him be so dependent on me that much to solve this problem of his,’ he declared in his mind, then entered his bedroom.</p><p>‘I don’t expect much from you….,’ Leona walked, and leaned on the balcony. ‘But….’ Leona felt the nightly breeze brushed through his hair, ‘If you don’t want to be preyed on….’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You gotta be the predator first…..”</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>~Octavinelle Dorm - Lounge Room~</p><p> </p><p>“....What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Azul questioned, looking at the twins, standing beside him. “Yuu-san is with Leona-san…?” he repeated what they had informed him, a bit curious. “Yes,” Jade answered, bowing slightly, “It seems that the contractor has somehow fallen into Savanaclaw,” he explained.</p><p>“I see…..” Azul fixed his glasses, “Well that is…. Just a little outside of our estimations,” he stated. Azul pursed his lips, a bit chewing on his lips, as he narrowed his eyes in thought. “What should we do~?” Floyd asked, “Squeeze them~?” he asked again, smirking with the thought of squeezing Yuu’s little frail body- “No,” Azul answered.</p><p>“It’s probably fine to leave Leona-san alone for now,” Azul said, and relaxed again. Jade blinked, then smiled worriedly, “Wouldn’t it be troublesome if he becomes our enemy?” he asked. “Should we not make the first move-...” “He is a slothful male lion after all,” Azul interrupted Jade, waving his hand. “His principal is to keep his neck out of difficult matters,” he explained.</p><p>“Of course, he would be troublesome if he becomes our enemy. I completely agree, but…. I’m sure he feels the same,” Azul stated, shrugging a bit, with a small smirk. “He wouldn’t even consider antagonizing me because he enjoys it,” he said. “I believe the expression goes something like…” Jade thought for a bit, “Don’t kick the hornet's nest, huh. As you wish,” Jade stated. Hearing this, Floyd soon pouted, “Tch~ He seems like he’d be good to be squeezed….” he said, feeling a bit pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you,” Azul turned to look at Floyd and Jade, “Please continue to keep a close eye on them,” he ordered. “Of course,” they answered in unison.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>The dark sea, engulfed the once proudful kingdom…. Now only left with ruins, and dust…  Deep down, laid a powerful light. A crystal that brought lives to others. However, darkness was everywhere…. Not even the light could escape it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To repair his mistakes… He was punished to live an eternity…. Not able to feel free, and love… But he still has the need to protect… “So… come….” he called out. “Come see me…. So I could-...” He reached out his hands, opening them to welcome….</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come to me…. To us….”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“..........Yuu………”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again... What was that ending about? :D</p><p>(Spoilers! If you have read my Summer Trip fic, you might know what it was about ^^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 17. Weaknesses!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu tried to find Azul's weakness...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm going to do a double update today UwU</p>
<p>Please look forward to it~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“..........Yuu………”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><i>“Yuu……… Wa</i>ke up!...... I said…. WAKE UP DAZO!!!”</p>
<p>Yuu gasped, and abruptly woke up. The non-magic saw Grimm, sitting over his chest, “Finally you’re awake!” Grimm said, scolding Yuu slightly. “Come on! Time for morning practice again dazo!” Grimm declared, getting off of Yuu, and watched as Ruggie dragged the drowsy Leona once again.</p>
<p>Yuu sat up, then held his throbbing temple. ‘...What….’ he mumbled in his mind, ‘Who….was that….’ Yuu questioned. He remembered something- no, someone… called for him. To go somewhere… but where to? He wondered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘..........Was that………...a dream?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Lunch Break~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Search for a way to destroy the invincible contracts?” Ace asked, while drinking his box apple juice. Yuu, Grimm, and Jack met up with Ace and Deuce in front of their classrooms, and discussed what Leona had suggested last night.</p>
<p>Yuu nodded, and Ace smiled, “Sounds good! It’s pretty cowardly, though,” he stated, smiling at Jack. “It’s true that might get us what we want,” Deuce smiled, nodded agreeingly with the plan. “It’s cowardly though,” he added, smiling as well looking at Jack. The wolf pursed his lips, and looked away, which Yuu sighed at his 2 friends’ actions.</p>
<p>“Shuddup!” Grimm glared, hissing a bit from Yuu’s shoulder. “This isn’t the time for saying ‘it’s cowardly’ dazo!” he stated angrily, pointing his paw at the Heartslabyul duo. Jack sighed, then looked at them again, “Furthermore, if you’re gonna talk about cowardly, Azul and his gang are doing the same,” he stated.</p>
<p>“He’s the one that planned to get in our way to get the photo under the ocean in the first place,” Jack stated. “Leona-san may be cowardly, but he’s still the genius command tower. I think it’s worth a shot,” he added. Yuu then wrote a note, ‘This time let’s b careful. Those Leech twins might be watching us rn,’ he stated in the note. Seeing the note, the first years started to look around, but seeing as the two seniors were up above them in stealth level, they obviously couldn’t spot them.</p>
<p>“Somehow, the word ‘cowardly’ is starting to not sound like a word…” Deuce commented. “Guuuhh…. Just remembering being chased by those twins underwater…. Is making my skin crawl dazo!” Grimm cried out, as he shivered in fear.</p>
<p>“A contest of speed…” Deuce muttered. “Kuh, I could beat them if you could ride a magical wheel underwater….!” he stated, biting his thumb a bit, pissed. “Yeah, yeah. I guess so….” Ace breathed out. “But still…. Merfolk, huh…” he murmured, remembering the day they got chased. “The Leech brothers are moray eels, but I wonder if Azul has a form like that in the sea…” Ace wondered. Then Yuu scribbled on his notebook, and showed to them a elementary grade level octopus drawing.</p>
<p>“Ah, well…” Jack said, “Leona-san was calling him octo-punk,” he said. “Eh…” Deuce’s eyes went wide a bit, “His actual form is….octopus merman?” he wondered, and tried to imagine Azul with octopus’ legs. “Ffgna!” Grimm yelped, “If he gets more legs underwater, then he seems even stronger than a moray eel nandazo!” he stated, shocked.</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re saying to think of a way to fight them out of the ocean from earlier, aren’t we,” Jack growled at the two. Yuu sighed, but then he couldn’t help but ponder. Just where Azul would keep his contracts... </p>
<p>Yuu then wrote a note again, ‘U guys know where he kept the contracts?’ Jack hummed in thought, “I’m very suspicious about that big vault in the VIP room…” he stated. Yuu blinked, but then nodded. Anything that felt important would always be kept inside a vault, no? “And with that~” Grimm grinned, “Let’s sneak into Octavinelle~!” he declared.</p>
<p>“There shouldn’t be anyone there, since lunch break is before the opening hours…” Deuce muttered, then smiled, “Let’s check it out,” Ace said, smiling with hopefulness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the group went to the Octavinelle dorm. Luckily for them, the dorm was pretty much empty, and they were easily sneaked inside. Before the door to the Mostro Lounge, the VIP room’s door was in front of them.</p>
<p>Ever so silently, they crouched, and Yuu turned the knob around. The door cracked open, and Grimm peaked on the inside. “Right, clear,” he turned his head to the left, “Left, clear.” Grimm grinned, “Alright you lot, after me dazo!” Grimm declared, with whispers of course.</p>
<p>They then walked inside, slowly, but soon was relieved. “It’s true… Looks like no one’s here yet,” Jack murmured. Yuu slowly closed the door, and it clicked silently. Deuce and Ace went to inspect the vault, looking at the door, Deuce said, “The vault has 2 authentication, a password, and a key lock…. That’s fairly tight security…” he murmured.</p>
<p>Yuu went closer, and looked at the vault. Yuu tapped his finger on his chin, ‘That’s a bit too secure…’ he thought to himself. When he was about to touch the vault door, Jack growled suddenly, “...Someone’s coming!” he whispered, ears twitched as the sounds of footsteps approaching them.</p>
<p>“Ah, crap… Hide!” Ace whispered, and started to look around. But the room could be called ‘not the perfect hiding spot’, so the only place they could hide in was….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creak….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So cramped-... Jack, you’re too big…” Ace grumbled, pushing on Jack’s face. “What did you say?” Jack whispered, a bit muffled, because the cheek was pushed to his mouth. Jack tried to reposition, but Ace groaned, “D-Don’t move!” he whispered harshly, and Jack stopped.</p>
<p>They stopped talking when they heard the door opened. “Now then…” they could hear Azul speaking in the room. Azul walked toward the vault, and pulled out a ring of keys, and started to open the vault. Azul then pulled out one of the golden contracts, as he read it, Deuce blinked. ‘That’s….the contract we signed!’ he thought inside his mind. Ace narrowed his eyes, ‘So he did lock them in the vault, huh,’ he pursed his lips.</p>
<p>Azul then brought 2 others, and smiled sinisterly. “One, two...three…. Fufufu…” he chuckled, quite creepily at that. ‘That jerk…..counting the contracts like money with a big grin on his face dazo….’ Grimm thought to himself, gritting his teeth in annoyance. ‘Such a nasty hobby….’ Jack commented inside his head.</p>
<p>“....Hmm,” Azul sighed, then closed the vault again, locking it, as he set down the contracts. “I should probably get back now…” Azul muttered. Then Azul walked away from the room, and closed the door. When his footsteps had become further, the first years let out a big sigh of relief. “Haaa……..”</p>
<p>“We almost got caught dazo….” Grimm stated, shaking up a bit. Jack blinked as he looked around, “....Wait!” he whispered. “Look, he left your contracts on top of the table,” he stated, looking at the golden contracts. “Seriously?” Ace grinned, “Lucky! Let’s get it out here, and see if we can destroy it,” he announced.</p>
<p>“Azul that guy,” Grimm grinned, “So clumsy, clumsier than I thought he’d be nandazo,” the furball announced. Grimm climbed to the table, “Let’s see, let’s see~” Grimm then reached out for the contracts. Yuu’s eyes went wide suddenly, he felt a sudden rush of something. He reached out his hand to stop Grimm, he tried to scream to the furball to stop, but-</p>
<p>Bzzzzttt!!!!!!</p>
<p>“Aaabababababababababa!!!!!!” they all screamed in union, as electric flow struck through their bodies. “Dababababa!!!!” Deuce shouted, and fell into the ground, trying to calm the electric flow. “Byyaaaaaaahh!!! M-m-m-m-m-my body i-i-i-i-is all t-t-t-t-tingly d-d-d-d-daazoooo!!!!” Grimm cried out, then fell from the table. Yuu gritted his teeth, and pulled out from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahahahahahahaha!!!!” ‘!!??’ Yuu’s eyes went wide, and turned around to see the ones standing on the door frame were…</p>
<p>“My oh my~ You’re all shaking like you got attacked by an electric catfish…” commented by… Azul, who then walked inside the room, smirking at their misery. Behind him, were Jade and Floyd. Yuu stood up, a bit flinching, but stayed on guard glaring at them. “How unsightly, everyone,” Azul smirked wide.</p>
<p>Jack flinched, and stood up, “You jerks-! You noticed us, didn’t you!” the wolf growled. Azul huffed, and smirking at Jack, “Obviously. Your fuzzy tail was in full view from under the desk,” he stated.</p>
<p>“It appears that you all were trying to steal the contracts, but….” Azul walked closer, and grabbed the contracts, “There is actually a spell on it that will electrocute any besides me who touch it. Too bad for you~” Azul explained, as he fanned the contracts gently in front of them. “Y-you go that far!?” Ace muttered, eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I told you, no?” Azul smirked, leaning on the desk. “My contracts cannot possibly be destroyed,” he stated. Yuu blinked, watching as Azul rubbed on the golden shell rested on his neck. ‘That shell-...’ “Ahahaha!! These guys are total idiots~!” Floyd commented, blocking their way out. “Why do you keep coming back even though you know how it’s gonna turn out~?” he wondered, cracking his knuckles.</p>
<p>Jade huffed, and smirked, “Floyd. I feel bad for them if you laugh that much,” he commented. Yea…. LIKE YOU’RE ACTUALLY FEELING BAD!!! Yuu thought sourly. “They’re doing their best with their limited knowledge. Fufufu…” Jade chuckled, with a hint of sinister.</p>
<p>“Bad kids who try to steal something important are in need of good chastising,” Azul said, as he leaned on the desk, watching the first years. “We have to teach them proper manners, so they never so much as think about doing this again,” Jade stated, as he walked closer. “I’ll give you each a turn to be squeezed~” Floyd said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Ggh…. Here they come, you guys!” Jack alerted them. “!?” Ace and Deuce then started to fire out multiple spells. Azul and Jade were easily protected themselves, and at times, Jack came to aid with attacking them with strong magic attacks. While, Yuu and Grimm, had to go against Floyd. Grimm climbed on Yuu’s back, as Floyd charged in, Yuu aimed for the stomach. The eel easily dodged it by jumping to the side, and kicked Yuu on his stomach. Yuu gritted his teeth, and started to defend himself the best of his ability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight went on for a while. And the result…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is going to be a bit emotional ride for me qwq</p>
<p>Thank you for always supporting the series~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 18. Frustration To The Peak!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frustration....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's ride~~ this-~ emotional train~~~~ //sobbing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huff….. Huff…..” Jack panted out. All of the first years were panting quite heavily, their energy started to run out. Ace and Deuce still got few magic in them, Jack wasn’t in good shape too, and Yuu was covered with light bruises from brawling with Floyd.</p><p>“Damnit…. Prefect class is this strong….” Jack muttered, gritting his fangs a bit. Azul chuckled, “If you can’t handle this, then stealing a contract is out of the question I suppose,” he commented. “Wouldn’t going to the Atlantica Memorial Museum be faster~?” Floyd said, as if mocking them. Yuu narrowed his eyes, chewed on his lower lips, as frustration grew higher and higher.</p><p>“Your time limit is until tomorrow at sunset,” Jade smirked, tilting his head a bit, “You really don’t have time,” he added, menacingly. “Well~ there’s also going to sleep in the infirmary after we beat you to plump, but then it’s time up~!!” Floyd said cheerfully. “Here they come again!” Deuce shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit….” Ace gripped on his magical pen tightly, “I’m no good at summoning magic but…” he then pointed the pen toward Floyd and Jade, “<b>Come forth, cauldron!!</b>” Ace chanted. Then from it, a medium size cauldron flew out toward Floyd. “Why you-! Don’t copy me!” Deuce shouted at Ace angrily.</p><p>“I told you yesterday…” Floyd smirked, muttering lowly, “That won’t hit!! <b>Bind The Heart!!</b>” he chanted, and the cauldron flew toward Azul, which the prefect blinked, and dodged it quickly. At that moment, the swish from the cauldron cut through the thread on the golden shell, and it fell down. The cauldron then hit near the vault door!</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this, Azul glared at Floyd, “Floyd!” he shouted, “Just where are you aiming your spell!?” he scolded the twin, and ran to the vault door. Yuu looked at the fallen golden shell, and from it, he could hear a voice…. “Who hits away towards the vault and me!?” Azul screamed again. “Ah~ sorry~” Floyd smiled, not feeling any remorse.</p><p> </p><p>“<b><i>I remembered~ my family again~...</i></b>” Yuu stared at the shell, as he listened to the voice. “<b><i>Sakura~ you’re the big sister~ so take care- of~ everyone- okay~~</i></b>” Yuu’s breath hitched, and trembled slightly. His arm was grabbed, by who knows who… But Yuu didn’t flinch nor move.</p><p> </p><p>That was….. His voice?....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No….. Someone….. SomeON<b><i><span class="u">E EL</span></i></b>SE….. SANG I<b><i><span class="u">T!</span></i></b>!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aah! There’s a scratch on the door!!” Azul exclaimed, as he brushed over the scratch. He then tried to check the locks, frantically, “I hope the dials and hinges aren’t jammed…” Azul mumbled in panic. When he saw it worked, Azul sighed in relief, “....Oh, good,” he muttered. Azul then glared at Floyd, as he closed the vault again, “I always told you to stop throwing around you unique magic without thinking!!” Azul shouted at Floyd. “How many times do I have to remind you!?” he shouted again, angrier.</p><p>“I said sorry,” Floyd pouted, “You don’t have to get angry over a tiny scratch like that,” he added. The group however, didn’t notice the looming figure of Yuu closing in to them, face looking all dark. “It’s too late if it break-!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BAASSH!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Azul didn’t get too finished with his words, when Yuu struck a heavy punch on his cheek. The non-magic sent the Octavinelle’s prefect to the wall, completely catching the Leech brothers off guard. “!!??” “Azull!!” Jade shouted, and crouched over the shorter dorm mate checking on his swollen face.</p><p>“Uugh….” Azul groaned, glasses had fallen over. “Just what did you-...” Azul stopped, and stared at the angry fiery light blue eyes on Yuu. Yuu gritted his teeth, glaring at him, murder written all over his eyes. One could tremble greatly in fear, staring at them, and it was Azul… Azul had no idea, but his body just suddenly shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu!!!” Ace shouted, as he grabbed on Yuu’s shoulder. Deuce too tried to hold the non-magic, but Yuu fought them a bit. Veins were showing on his neck, anger rose. Yuu wanted to beat Azul until death…. Ace and Deuce could feel it, and they too trembled. “Kuuh!!” Deuce grunted, then swung his magical pen, “<b>Come out! Smoke!!</b>” he chanted, and from the ground, smoke covered them.</p><p>The Octavinelle coughed from the smoke, and Jade swung his magical pen, and sent out a wind magic to clear out the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the first years had run away. Azul clicked his tongue, and picked up his glasses, “Jade, Floyd, after them!” he ordered. But Jade shook his head, “No. We need to attend your wound first, Azul,” he said.</p><p>“I’m okay- Kuuh….” Azul flinched, holding on his cheek, and a bit of blood dripping down from his lips. “Wueh-! Shrimpy could send out a nasty punch like that huh…” Floyd commented. “Should I report in with the teacher, Azul?” Jade asked, a bit worried. “.....No need,” Azul said. “We don’t want any more nuisance than this…. Let them be for now. We’ll go after them tomorrow,” Azul stated. “....If you say so,” Jade complied, then went to the kitchen getting an ice bag for Azul.</p><p>Azul leaned on the sofa, and blinked as he found the fallen shell on the side of the coffee table. He picked it up, and thought for a bit. ‘Did Yuu-san heard something from this shell….’ Azul eyed the shell again, ‘Perhaps… I could find his weak points in those memories of his…’</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>Ace sighed, they had ran away from the Octavinelle dorm, and rested a bit in the Hall of Mirrors. “That was….a fright…” Deuce commented tiredly. “It’s ‘cause Jack is too big…” Ace commented, equally tired. Jack grunted, “...It’s just that I’m bulkier than you guys!” he reasoned, flushed a bit. “Also, wolves tend to have taller bodies…” Jack added.</p><p>“Those contracts….” Deuce muttered, “We can’t even touch them, let alone destroy them…” he stated. “I guess this all we can do for today…” Jack commented, feeling down. “We completely wasted a whole day dazo…..” Grimm sighed. “Is there really a way to destroy them…” Ace wondered. “Also Yuu, have you calm...down-...” Ace tried to shake Yuu’s shoulder, but Yuu flinched, and looked away from them.</p><p> </p><p>…...This is getting tense….</p><p> </p><p>Yuu walked away from them, seemingly heading to the school building. The group followed him, but they kept their distance with Yuu. Knowing Yuu, he probably needed a room to be left alone….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drip…. Drip…</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Yuu had avoided the first year group. Ace, Deuce, and Grimm knew he needed the time to be alone, but then again… “This feels wrong…” Deuce muttered, chewing on his straw. Ace sighed, as he ate a bit of his cherry pie. “I think my appetite just died down dazo….” Grimm commented, as he pushed away the opened canned tuna.</p><p>“....Is Yuu always like this?” Jack asked. “No…” Ace answered. “He usually slapped the people that pissed him off, but not straight up punching them like that,” he explained. “This is actually my first time seeing Yuu that mad…” Deuce commented. “Is it because of what Ashengrotto-senpai did?” he wondered. “......Maybe,” Jack muttered.</p><p>The group sighed heavily again, then slowly, and gloomily continued their lunch.</p><p>As for Yuu, he had been copping up in the Light Music club room. He held on his guitar that had been gifted by Kalim, Cater, and Lilia, and tried to play it. When he struck the strings, Yuu blinked. Massive pain pierced through his skull, and so he held his head painfully.</p><p> </p><p>‘If this continues….’ Yuu panted harshly, ‘.....Then what on Earth am I going to do….’</p><p> </p><p>From outside of the room, stood alone a short student. Lilia glanced on the inside, watching the painful figure of Yuu, pity visible in his eyes. The senior wanted to help, but again… Yuu didn’t ask for any help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lilia pursed his lips, as he looked at the sky out of the hallway. He sighed through his nose, and wished that the child of man would ask for others’ help as well. Lilia then decided to leave Yuu alone for now, so he walked toward his own classroom. His footsteps tapping through the half empty hallway, at the corner, he met with a pair of green eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Lilia,” Malleus, called out to him. Lilia blinked, “Hm?” then smiled, “Oh… If it isn’t Malleus. Is there something you need?” Lilia asked, hiding his worry from the taller man. Malleus blinked, then focused his gaze at Lilia, “....Is there something wrong, Lilia?” he asked.</p><p>“I’ve noticed that worry expression of yours,” Malleus stated, putting his hands on his hips. Lilia huffed, then smiled wearily, “......A bit, actually.” Malleus relaxed his shoulders, “So will you tell me what’s wrong?” Malleus asked. Lilia sighed, then leaned his arms on the rail of the hallway, “...A member of my club. You see, he was having a problem, with a… certain someone,” Lilia started to explain.</p><p>Malleus stood beside Lilia, listening in to his worry. “He was caught into making a deal with that Azul. He’s a bit stubborn, and quite a hard worker too. Earlier, I caught him inside the Light Music club room, looking all so pitiful….” Lilia explained. “I’ve told him if he got troubled too much, he could ask me or Cater or Kalim for help. However, he very much prefers to trouble himself, rather than troubling others. How rare is that, huh….” Lilia chuckled a bit.</p><p>“I can imagine how frustrated he is… Azul took his dorm, his voice, and even his memories as the collaterals…” Lilia said. Malleus blinked, “Did you say…” Lilia stopped, and looked at Malleus, “Did you say… his voice?” Malleus asked, silently. Lilia blinked, “...Malleus. Are you perhaps… Familiar with this person we’re talking about?” he asked.</p><p>Malleus was silent for a bit, but Lilia then thought for a bit. “Wait… You’ve been going out at night more than usual... “ he stated, then slowly piecing the puzzles together. Malleus sighed, “I am. That new member of yours… It’s Yuu, right,” Malleus said.</p><p>Lilia blinked, then looked at Malleus dumbfoundedly. And after 10 seconds of awkward silence, Lilia opened his mouth, “So you do… meet up with him on those nights you went out on a night walk?” Lilia questioned, and seeing Malleus nodded, made Lilia sighed loudly.</p><p>“I never would have thought that you two had been seeing each other…” Lilia stated, “Yuu never mentioned you before, nor you did the same,” he grumbled, pouting slightly at Malleus. “Well… That child of man has no idea who I am,” Malleus answered. Lilia blinked, “Eh!?” he let out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I think this fic is going to be the most heavily modified one OwO"</p><p>Also, did you guys recognize that song?? I'll b adding the song title on upcoming chapter~~ (I made some changes on the song, but it's still sounds like the original one)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 19. Half-Hearted Advice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An advice..... And care......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're entering the tunnel of emotion!!! //loud sobbing</p>
<p>(Also, a fluff comfort :3) Please enjoy~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was quite interesting,” Malleus smiled, remembering the first night he had ever met with Yuu. “I was walking to that abandoned dorm. When I got there, I saw the child standing on the porch, looking quite troubled. He was at first scared to see me, but soon relaxed. Such a human, is just so peculiar,” he said, leaning on the rail as well.</p>
<p>“Then came the question, ‘who are you?’ At that… I’ve decided to play with him a little,” Malleus smirked a bit, but soon dropped it, “But now…” The fae rose his open palm, “Something started bothering me, the more time I spent with the human. It may not look much, but… I do genuinely enjoy our times,” Malleus admitted, then looked at the orange sky, “Just… What is this feeling?” he wondered.</p>
<p>Malleus remembered the times during the weeks before the final exam. The child of man had approached him almost every night, and managed to make a conversation with him. He even showed the fae so much compassion, not every human would show it to him. And slowly, through those weeks, the human had taken a special place in Malleus’ heart without the fae realizing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilia blinked, eyes went wide slowly, ‘Malleus….are you perhaps…’ Malleus smiled at Lilia, “If it’s about Yuu, I would lend a hand as well, Lilia,” the taller fae stated. “Eh?...” Lilia blinked. “It would be interesting as well to have Ashengrotto be destroyed by a mere human without magic, no,” Malleus smirked devilishly.</p>
<p>Lilia blinked several times, then sighed, ‘Well Malleus is still Malleus…’ he thought to himself. “And I’m quite tired of the Ramshackle dorm being very noisy these days….” Malleus pouted slightly, “That dorm was better off in the child’s hand,” he commented. Lilia smiled at this, “Very well then,” he said.</p>
<p>“I assume you will be out tonight?” Lilia asked. “I shall inform Silver and Sebek of your little outing,” he said, but Malleus shook his head, “If you tell them, they will just follow me as well. It’s better to keep this outing a secret,” Malleus said. Lilia huffed a bit, “....Hhm, if you say so,” he agreed to Malleus.</p>
<p>“Then are you perhaps going to the Savanaclaw tonight?” Lilia asked, “And why would I go there?” Malleus asked, a bit confused. “Yuu had been staying over there, so I’ve heard from Cater,” Lilia explained. Malleus hummed in thought, “......We’ll see later,” that was the only answer Lilia got that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu had been silent throughout the rest of the day, he even didn’t go back to the Savanaclaw dorm with Jack and Grimm. Yuu stayed in the school a bit later, then walked through the street when it was almost dark. What he didn’t notice was… he didn’t turn to the Hall of Mirrors, and just kept on walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu watched the dark road, with blank eyes. Feeling tired… Frustrated… He caused trouble for his friends, adding fuel to the fire. Yuu sighed, and his hand went up, only to touch a cold, triangle shaped metal. Yuu jolted, and looked at what he had touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fence…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This fence looked familiar… Yuu looked up, and saw the bright lit Ramshackle dorm. ‘I came back to Ramshackle dorm out of habit…’ Yuu thought silently. Yuu blinked slowly, as he watched there were several shadows passed by the windows. Yuu’s heart crunched on the inside, seeing this made him ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu’s mouth trembled, opened and closed, he gritted his teeth so hard. Eyes welled up, and before he could stop it, fat tears poured down on his cheeks. Yuu slowly sanked to the ground, hands gripping on the fence. His figure was well hidden behind the dead trees, but seeing the dorm without him or Grimm inside… Was just… So wrong…….</p>
<p>Yuu closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head on the fence. There… he cried so hard, and without his voice, it was somewhat a silent cry. Yuu opened his mouth, as he continued to cry. He would’ve shouted… screamed even. He felt so frustrated… Not only Azul stole his memories… That bastard even sang the song he would sing for her!.... Yuu hiccuped his cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt so lost…. And he hated it to the core. ‘Mother-.... Sakura……’ Yuu cried out. ‘Just…. Just what-.... What should I do!?’ he questioned, loudly in his mind, but voiceless on the outside. He only had tomorrow…. Hours only… And he didn’t make any progress with the challenge! Just…. Just what on Earth…. Should he do!?.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu trembled, sniffled his cry. And so, he didn’t notice the changes around him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flick… flick flick..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he stopped his sniffles, when he saw light behind his closed eyes. He opened them, he saw a small green light orb resting on his nose, and slowly vanished. Yuu blinked, and looked around him. Small flickering green light orbs, suddenly appeared, ‘What….’ Yuu opened his palm, catching a falling light, ‘So...beautiful….’ he commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu smiled a bit, comfort filled him when he watched the light around him. “Having fun over there,” Yuu blinked, and turned around, hearing the all familiar voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Child of man,” before him, Tsunotarou stood on the street, and the green lights were surrounding him. ‘Tsunotarou!’ Yuu smiled, opened his mouth, but his ears caught no voice. So Yuu immediately closed his mouth with both of his hands, Tsunotarou huffed lightly.</p>
<p>He walked closer toward Yuu, and gently brushed the human’s hands off of his own mouth. Yuu unconsciously followed Tsunotarou’s fingers, and let down his hands. Yuu looked down, remembering his warning not to make a deal with Azul. So Yuu felt a slight shame for not following the other’s advice.</p>
<p>“I’ve known your situation,” Tsunotarou stated softly. “I heard it from a friend of mine,” he added. Yuu looked at him, then realized. Seeing his vest color was the same as Lilia’s, maybe he heard it from the shorter senior? Yuu wondered.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou brushed Yuu’s long bangs, so he could clearly see the shiny copper eyes of the human’s. “I have warned you, yet you had not heed it. Why is that?” Tsunotarou asked. Yuu looked away again, but Tsunotarou then took a hold of Yuu’s chin with his index finger and his thumb, and forced the human to look at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t avoid my question,” Tsunotarou stated, firmly, yet softly. Yuu looked at his sharp glowy green eyes, and with his strong yet gentle hold, he didn’t have the choice but to answer. Yuu sighed, then took out his note, and wrote in it. He then showed it to Tsunotarou, in which the taller man took it and read it.</p>
<p>After he read it, Tsunotarou hummed a bit, and returned the notebook. “I understand your reasoning,” he stated. “If someone I care deeply got themselves into trouble, I would also help them,” Tsunotarou said.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou then blinked, only noticing the red marks on Yuu’s cheeks, and his slightly swollen eye bags. “Did you….cry?” Tsunotarou asked, softly. Yuu blinked, then hurriedly wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. But even so, his tears still kept coming. Tsunotarou held his chin up, and with his gloved thumbs, Tsunotarou wiped his tears instead. Gently, he wiped them, and Tsunotarou was being careful not to scrape Yuu’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Yuu stopped crying. Somehow, he felt something different when he was with Tsunotarou. In fact, the tears stopped flowing after Tsunotarou wiped them, when Yuu couldn’t make them stop. Yuu closed his eyes, then leaned in to Tsunotarou’s hands. They might felt a bit cold, but Yuu felt warm. Tsunotarou didn’t move, he was a bit surprised seeing the human’s reaction, but in the end, didn’t stop him.</p>
<p>Seeing this, Tsunotarou couldn’t help but smiled fondly at Yuu. Yuu cracked open his eyes, and when he looked at Tsunotarou…. He could feel his cheeks burning lightly. Even his heartbeat jumped, and thumped a bit faster than usual. “There,” Tsunotarou muttered. “Tears don’t suit you, child of man,” he commented.</p>
<p>Yuu stared at Malleus for a second, then felt his heartbeat just continuing to thump so fast. But…… weirdly enough, he didn’t feel panic or anxious. But he felt….. Safe. Comfortable.... Yuu then smiled, and hold on Tsunotarou’s hands on his chin. Yuu looked at him, and grinned widely, saying that he was fine. With that, Tsunotarou slowly let go of Yuu’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu sat down on the ground, and Tsunotarou soon followed. “But still…. Lilia said that your dorm will be taken tomorrow sunset if you don't complete the condition,” Tsunotarou stated. Yuu blinked, and looked serious again, ‘Right… I couldn’t get sidetracked…. But…’ Yuu pursed his lips, looking down again.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou noticed this, then petted Yuu’s head. Yuu blinked, and looked at him surprised. Tsunotarou however, looked at the Ramshackle dorm, “....Did you know, the walls of this dorm have some wonderful gargoyles carvings on them?” Tsunotarou asked. Yuu blinked, and tilted his head, ‘Why would he be talking about gargoyles?’ he wondered. Yuu then wrote on the note again, ‘You mean the monster statues?’</p>
<p>Tsunotarou nodded, “Gargoyles may appear like a monster carving with a sinister appearance at first glance, however… In actuality, they are a type of gutter made so that rain water doesn’t damage the walls,” he stated. Tsunotarou then smiled, “They may look terrifying, but…. They are something beautiful that cares dearly for the home… Or so I think,” he stated softly. Yuu blinked, ‘There’s a gap between their looks &amp; role, huh,’ he commented in the note.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou smiled again, “There are times when what you see is the exact opposite of reality,” he said. Yuu blinked again, and his eyes went wide. ‘Is...Tsunotarou trying to give me a hint to beat Azul-senpai….?’ he wondered.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou huffed, then stood up. “...I would also like this place to not be noisy every night,” he commented, looking quite sourly at the lively Ramshackle dorm. Yuu stood up, patting away the dust from his pants. Tsunotarou then smiled at Yuu, “I wish you the best of luck, child of man. Prove to me you can protect this dorm,” he requested, and soon the flickering green lights came back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in a second, Tsunotarou was gone….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Tsunotarou vanished, Yuu looked at the remaining flickering lights, slowly disappearing. He looked at the ground, ‘What we see and reality… are opposite…’ he repeated Tsunotarou’s words in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a hint… A hint to Azul’s weakness!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thank you, Tsunotarou,’ Yuu put his folded fingers on his lips, smiling slightly. He thanked the mysterious man, who had suddenly appeared in the dorm’s garden that day, who then visited him constantly. Yuu’s eyes had focused again, ‘Just a little more push to get this hint to make sense….’ Yuu stated in his mind, as he ran toward the Hall of Mirrors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning on 'something' for the chapter~ Please look forward to it~~~ UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 20. A Simple Secret!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The non-magic noticed it....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR!!!</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I wanted to eat oxtail soup....) Then again, have you guys seen or played the MasterChef event?? UwU (Crowley's, Riddle's and Silver's dramatic opening kind got me tho //lmao. But I respect chef and cook, they r really on another level when it comes to cooking and caring for the customers ^^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu had gone back to the Savanaclaw dorm, and after entering the mirror, he was soon greeted by Leona, leaning on the wall of the entrance. Leona had a small bone in his mouth, and then he opened his eyes, “.....You’re pretty late, aren’t you, herbivore,” he stated, glaring slightly at Yuu.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, then smiled awkwardly, as he bowed a little to apologize. “Tch…. Come on now,” Leona ordered, as he walked through the hallway. Yuu soon followed the lion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They soon entered the lion’s bed room, stood inside it, were Grimm and Ruggie. Seemed like they just finished a conversation, and immediately turned toward the door when they heard someone come in. “Ah, Leona-san, Yuu-kun, you’re back,” Ruggie smiled relaxingly. Grimm blinked, and looked at Yuu worriedly. Yuu noticed this, and smiled back.</p>
<p>“Phew… So you’re okay, huh,” Grimm commented, and Yuu nodded. “Alright you two,” Ruggie called out. “I’ll have you two to help me clean Leona-san’s room today,” he announced. Leona stood, leaning on the wall, as he played the bone in his mouth. “You better work for your rent, herbivores,” Leona stated, smirking at them.</p>
<p>Grimm grumbled, “Ggrgh….I already got worked up to death by Azul...and got ordered to work to death by Leona…” he muttered bitterly. “I’m dead on my feet here nandazo…. Boohoohoo….” the furball cried out. Yuu tied up his hair, as he looked down, lost in thoughts. “First, you wanna get all the clothes strewn about into the laundry basket,” Ruggie said, as he put down a couple of laundry baskets, and they started to gather Leona’s clothes. “Then, organize the stuff on his desk,” Ruggie said, picking up some stuff on the desk.</p>
<p>Grimm followed Ruggie, while Yuu still organized the dirty clothes into the baskets, still looking blank in thoughts. “Accessories go in the drawer here,” Ruggie pointed at the drawer. “Books over on that case,” Ruggie pointed at the case. “After putting everything away, wipe the desk with a rag,” he continued to explain.</p>
<p>Grimm crossed his arms, “You’re not a kid, so at least do the clean up yourself dazo….” he murmured, but Leona’s ear twitched. “Huuh?” Leona growled at Grimm. Leona took the bone to his hand, and glared sharply at the furball, “You say something?” Leona asked. Grimm flinched, and hid behind Ruggie’s feet, “Eeep… N-nothing at all….” he said fearfully.</p>
<p>Grimm sighed in relief when Leona looked away, chewing on the bone again. “Then, time to get this messy desk cleaned….” Grimm stopped his paws, as he saw so many expensive looking accessories, “Oh!?” he gasped lightly. “There’s a bunch of expensive accessories just sitting here…. Even his wallet over here…!” Grimm murmured, a bit shocked to see the fancy mess in front of him.</p>
<p>“I-If he got this much…” Grimm slowly smirked, “Then he probably wouldn’t notice if one went missing, right?” the furball muttered. “It’s his fault for being so careless dazo,” Grimm grinned, with an evil intent. “Hehehehe…..” he cackled, but then-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonk!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey now, that’s a no,” Ruggie glared, as he lightly punched Grimm’s head. “That’s the one I’m af-... I mean…” Ruggie corrected himself. “He’ll notice right away if it goes missing, y’know,” Ruggie whispered a bit, but still audible for Leona to hear.</p>
<p>“Leona-san too,” Ruggie sighed, shrugging at the lion. “I always told you to stop leaving your valuables out in the open though…” Ruggie stated. Leona glanced at the hyena, still had the bone in his mouth. “If it’s got taken, it’s going to be too late y’know,” Ruggie spoke louder, making Leona rubbed his temple in annoyance. “Shut up…. Are you my mom or something?” Leona wondered.</p>
<p>“It’s not that big of a deal if it gets stolen,” Leona repositioned himself, “It doesn’t matter what I do with it,” he added. “If someone’s got the guts to steal from me, then go ahead,” Leona stated, shrugging slightly. Yuu blinked, he may not be focusing at the moment, but he sure always listened to everything that was going on around him.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you that’s a big deal though!” Ruggie insisted on his statement. “The ones who treat one madollar frivolously won’t cry over one madollar….” It was Ruggie’s turn to rub his temple, “Geez… This is what you get being raised as a spoiled brat…” he muttered tiredly and irritatingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……………...Wait…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“There are times when what you see is the exact opposite of reality.” “It’s not that big of a deal if it gets stolen.” “I’m telling you that’s a big deal though!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“It’s too late if it break-!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s………....it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu thought, while standing still. As the realization hit him, the belt in his hand, slowly fell down to the floor, causing a loud clattering noise. The others flinched, as their ears twitched when the loud noise pierced into their quite sensitive ears.</p>
<p>“Ffgna!? Wha-What happened dazo!?” Grimm yelped. “Don’t go let out some loud noises all of the sudden!!” Leona growled. Leona and the others watched, as Yuu’s body trembled. But not like crying trembles, but with laughing trembles. “........What are you laughing about, herbivore?” Leona demanded, starting to feel a bit weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So that’s how it is….’ Yuu smiled. Then looked at them, smiling all the way up. ‘I’m such an idiot for not noticing it sooner…’ Yuu thought to himself. Leona blinked, and smirked, seeing the look on Yuu’s eyes. “Don’t tell me….” Leona stated, standing up straight, “You figured out what his weakness is?” Leona asked, still smirking. Yuu looked at him, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Eh!?” Ruggie and Grimm exclaimed. “R-Really!?” Grimm asked, eyes sparked with hope. “Eh-.... f-for real?” Ruggie blinked. Yuu looked at Ruggie, then moved his hands, indicating Ruggie to translate it, “They’re not invincible, that’s why he put them into….the vault?” Ruggie said. “Pfft….” Leona trembled, “Hahahaha!!” and burst out a loud laughter. Soon his laugh died down, “You thought of something interesting huh, herbivore,” Leona commented, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?” Grimm blinked in confusion, “What do you mean dazo?” he asked. “In other words…” Leona flicked the bone into his hand, “You’re saying that as long as the contracts are secured inside the vault, they are in a state of ‘invincibility’, right?,” Leona explained. “Eh-...Hhhmmmm? What are you saying nandazo?” Grimm asked, still confused.</p>
<p>Ruggie blinked, “Ah, now you mention it…” Ruggie muttered, tapping his finger on his chin. “It is a bit weird, huh… If what Azul-kun and the others said is true, that anyone who touches the contract is going to be electrocuted and it’s impossible to destroy it… So there won’t be a reason for them to keep the contracts safe in a vault, right?” he wondered, and indirectly explained what the two meant.</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, he could’ve just left them alone. Like Leona-san’s wallet,” Ruggie smiled, glancing at the wallet sitting on the desk. Grimm blinked, “Ah!” he gasped lightly, “Speaking of vault…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That guy, really went on a rampage when the vault got a light scratch on it dazo,” Grimm said, remembering the event from earlier. “One of that identical twins’ unique magic repelled the cauldron Ace summoned. And it smashed near the vault,” Grimm started to explain. “When Azul saw it, he immediately scolded that guy with a harsh tone dazo,” he finished. Ruggie grinned, “I see huh~”</p>
<p>“It’s common sense to put your valuables in a vault or safe,” Ruggie stated, “So no one would think to question his reasoning to put the contracts in the vault, huh~” the hyena cackled, understanding what Yuu had thought. “Even the habits of an out of touch prince can be useful sometimes I see~” Ruggie smirked, teasingly glancing at Leona. “Tch,” Leona gritted his teeth, harshly shook the bone, “You really don’t know when to shut up…” he growled.</p>
<p>“This means, that the zap you guys got was another one of their expert magic tricks, I guess,” Ruggie stated. “Ha-what!?” Grimm exclaimed, shocked. “They knew you guys were inside the room, so that octo-punk purposely left some of the contracts on the table for you,” Leona started to explain. “After all that, they waited, watching you guys. When you almost touched the paper, they casted a lighting spell,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Stop falling for a cheap trap like that,” Leona growled. “That Azul guy!” Grimm growled, “Just keeps duping us at every turn nandazo! We got tricked again!” he stated, frustrated. “That said,” Leona spitted out the bone, and threw it to the trash can, “Being able to get the contracts out of the vault, speeds things up….” Leona murmured.</p>
<p>“Now that we know the contracts’ weak point,” Grimm grinned, “We have to sneak into Octavinelle immediately and-...” “There’s one more problem though,” Ruggie interrupted. “Ffgna?” Grimm looked at Ruggie. “If Yuu-kun’s hunch is right, then there’s a possibility that the Leech brothers will be there to run interference,” the hyena stated.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Ruggie sighed, “They are more difficult to deal with than the vault, I think,” he said. “Crap….” Grimm gritted his teeth, “It felt like we were so close to something though…..” the furball muttered. Yuu looked down, thinking for a bit, ‘....If the Leech brothers weren’t there….’ he blinked, and looked at Leona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The said lion noticed his look, and growled, “Oi… Just what’re you thinking now?” Leona asked, not so kindly. “I think I’ve got the general idea, but…” He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly, “I’ve already handed you enough help, don’t you think?” Leona stated.</p>
<p>“Getting involved in some troublesome stuff just isn’t going to work for me,” Leona said, looking away from Yuu. “Anything related to that octo-punk, more so,” Leona gritted his teeth, looking pissed. “Impossible, impossible,” Ruggie sighed, “You can only give it up now,” he said. Grimm huffed, looking at them unpleased, “Such cold jerks nandazo….” he commented.</p>
<p>However, Yuu didn’t waver from their words. And so, Yuu walked toward Leona, and in which the lion glanced at him. Yuu put up his fist into his opened palm, as he glared at Leona. Leona blinked, knowing what the herbivore was planning on doing. “Eh-...Yuu-kun,” Ruggie went between them, covering Leona from Yuu, “Are you seriously challenging Leona-san in combat?” Ruggie asked, in disbelief.</p>
<p>Yuu nodded, and that made Ruggie flinch, “Do you understand what you’re thinking….?” Ruggie asked, he truly wanted to stop him. But Yuu still kept up with the pose, staring straight into Leona’s eyes.</p>
<p>Seeing this hard determination, Leona pursed his lips, and clicked his tongue. “Are you trying to fight me so you could order me around to help ya, herbivore?” he asked, and once again Yuu nodded. “........” Leona pushed Ruggie away by the shoulder, and leaned close to Yuu’s face, “Don’t underestimate me…” he growled sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you think you could beat me like how you beat the others, then you got other things coming your way, herbivore,” Leona threatened Yuu, and from his look, it was an actual, terrifying threat. But Yuu still won’t budge, and that made Leona flinched a bit. “.....Fine then…..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's see if Yuu could get Leona to cooperate &gt;:)))</p>
<p>And it is kinda a bummer that there was no Valentine event on Twst, but then again, it's not an Otome game :"")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 21. Cooperation! And A Glimpse!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demanding a cooperation...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*SURPRISE VALENTINE UPDATE*</p>
<p>Since I didn't have to write anything valentine related qwq (and im single and not having chocolate today //sob) Imma just do a surprise update~~!! Nyaha!</p>
<p>And <b>Happy Valentine~~</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go to the lounge room,” Leona ordered them, “We’ll settle there,” he stated, then left the room. Ruggie blinked, a bit worried, “Oi oi, Yuu-kun!” Ruggie shook his shoulders a bit harshly. “Are you serious for now? This is Leona-san you’re going to take on y’know!” he exclaimed, speaking a bit in a harsh tone, but reasonable worry.</p>
<p>Yuu pushed away the hyena’s hand, nodded determinately. And at this, Ruggie blinked several times, and shrugged away, “Aaahh…. I don’t care what happens next, okay,” he sighed heavily, leaving the room as well. Yuu and Grimm also left the room, “Oi, Yuu,” Grimm called out to him. “You sure about this?” the furball asked, and Yuu nodded. If Leona wasn’t convince to help them this time, all Yuu needed to do is using some serious gamble.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how strong Leona may be, he might as well stronger than Jack, so Yuu had to be careful with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And soon, they arrived at the Savanaclaw's lounge room. The students mostly already went asleep, and only Yuu, Grimm, Ruggie, and Leona were in it. Leona cracked his knuckles and his neck to relax up his muscles a bit, as Yuu took off his jacket, and put it on a table nearby. Ruggie and Grimm stood out of the hot area, watching the two starting to tense up.</p>
<p>Leona rubbed his neck, “....Better be prepared, herbivore,” he quoted. Then Leona charged in so suddenly, and Yuu immediately put up his arms to defend himself. Yuu was taken off guard, and so he didn’t plan out that much. Seeing this, Leona attacked at Yuu's side, and Yuu didn't react fast, so he grunted, gritting his teeth as he fall on the ground.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Leona growled. "Give up already, herbivore?" the lion taunted. Yuu glared at Leona, and stood again trembling in pain. But soon Leona kicked toward his stomach, and this time, Yuu caught it with his palms, and grabbed Leona's leg, then threw the lion away.</p>
<p>Leona yelped, hitting the ground pretty hard. When he felt the ground, Yuu charged in, aiming for his head. Leona then quickly, threw sand at Yuu. Yuu saw this, and immediately closed his eyes, but with this Leona charged toward his stomach. Yuu gritted his teeth, as he then pushed to a table. Leona grabbed his neck, and tightly squeezed it. Yuu flinched in pain, "Give up now, herbivore…." Leona growled threateningly.</p>
<p>Yuu cracked open his eye, and saw Leona's tail in view. And so, Yuu grabbed on his tail tightly and harshly, he yanked in upward. "EEKK!!" Leona yelped, then let go of Yuu's neck. Yuu gasped for air, but soon he punched Leona's balls hard! (Sorry Yuu's right hand)</p>
<p>Leona shouted, and went on his knees, trembling greatly. He held on between his thighs, Yuu then went behind him, and locked his head into a headlock. "Ggrrgh-!!!" Leona tried to break away, but Yuu didn't let go of him that easily. Yuu closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, as he poured out every of his strength into this one headlock. Leona started to gasp a bit, but not so much. And he planned on grabbing Yuu's shirt, and slammed him into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though…..that WAS the plan….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona glanced at the pool in front of him, and saw Yuu's desperate look reflected on it. Leona saw how hard the human wanted to save these idiot herbivores, and that look, somewhat pissed him off. He pursed his lips, then sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pat pat….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I give up, herbivore…." Leona stated, as he rose both his hands up in the air. Yuu stopped pushing his strength, and blinked, confusedly. 'Eh?' he let out in his mind. "I said…." Leona growled, "I give up. You win, happy?" he asked. Yuu slowly widened his eyes, and let go of Leona.</p>
<p>Leona stood up, rubbing his sore jaw. "Damnit….how could you have this much power for headlock…" Leona grumbled. Yuu grinned, he was so happy that Leona decided to help him with the plan.</p>
<p>Walking back to Leona's room, Ruggie couldn't but wondered. He knew Leona could've easily outthrow Yuu at the end earlier, but why didn't he do it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job, you two. Now you may rest,” Azul said, as he looked away from the Leech brothers. “Understood,” Jade answered, with a monotone. “.......” Jade then stared at Azul for a second, and then, “Would you want another ice pack for your bruise, Azul?” he asked, politely. Azul pursed his lips, but then he waved his hand dismissively, “No need. Go back to your rooms now, Jade, Floyd,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well then,” Jade nodded. “Night night~   A~zul~” Floyd said, then both left their dorm head in the VIP room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul sighed, and leaned on his chair. His attention then went toward the golden snail shell on the table, and seeing this made him remember Yuu’s odd behavior earlier that day. ‘....I wonder what triggered that reaction….’ Azul hummed to himself, tapping his finger on his chin.</p>
<p>Azul took the shell with both of his hands, rubbed it slightly, “<b>Show me… Pieces of lost fragments within….</b>” he chanted, and from the shell, Azul was engulfed with golden mist. The mist swirled around him, and the VIP room turned into somewhat white space. It was like an illusion magic that he had mastered recently, and seeing how it was doing very well, made him huffed with pride. “Now then…” Azul mumbled, as he stood up, and looked around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then started to walk around, while holding on the golden shell. Then, he heard…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><i>I remembered~ my family again~...</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Azul looked at the direction where the voice came from. He sang this song before, when he listened to Yuu’s memories. But now, he was watching his memories. The voice sounded childish, and didn’t have any professionalism in it. Azul walked toward it, and the mist swirled again.</p>
<p>A little scene was then made right in front of Azul. There were 3 little kids, 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl has long dark hair, and her eyes were reddish brown, sparked like a ruby somewhat. One of the boys has the same dark hair color as the girl’s, but his eyes were more brown than red. And the other one…..</p>
<p>Azul blinked, and his eyes went wide. He noticed that the other boy looked very familiar. Dark blueish hair, copper eyes…. “Is he-...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><i>Sakura~ you’re the big sister~ so take care- of~ everyone- okay~~.....</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The copper eyed boy sang, while playing a little sized guitar. The girl looked very touched, and the other boy seemed to have a box behind him. Azul examined the scene before him carefully.</p>
<p>From what he was seeing, the boy playing the guitar was…..probably, Yuu. While Azul didn’t know the other two, he assumed they might be his friends, or family members. He had to know what that non-magic’s weakness was. Childhood memories would be a perfect start for it, anyway. The young Yuu played the guitar a bit, it wasn’t anything special, but it sounded quite good, in Azul’s opinion. ‘Not bad for 5 years old-ish….’ he thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><i>In a small house- with red brick walls-~... Talking by whispering! Like secret- operations~... In the 3 bright red pairs of eyes-~ that were brought here-~~.. Is a past- hidden from adults~....</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu sang the somewhat sad lyrics, but he then smiled, “<b><i>Through a scared face~... I’m a monster too-~.... You tell me~ That is impossible~.... Bright red is-~ the color of the- heroine so~... There’s no need- to be scared~~....</i></b>” The girl then smiled, the other boy then sneaked the box behind her, and then poked her shoulder to let her see the box. She smiled, and opened the box, while Yuu continued with the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><i>Look look-~ watch this here~~.... You wrapped- a red scarf~ around your neck-~.... We’re like a~~ secret organization~~....</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl received a red scarf, and happily wore it. Yuu and the boy were smiling wide, and high fived each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><i>Dye it a dark red-... and~ let’s start~~.... Even if it’s just-... a small Pretend Hero~~....</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little scene then changed into where Yuu was grown a bit bigger. ‘Teenager state…’ Azul thought. Yuu was playing a guitar that was bigger than the old one, and beside him was only the girl. She nodded her head with the rhythm, enjoying every second of it, and she kept wearing the red scarf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><i>Even if it’s small-~... If you could smile again-~~... Let’s stay as-~ a family today too~~.... Let’s wish for- happiness~~... No matter how- sad our future is-~... This is~~ a secret~~....</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu glanced at the girl, and she smiled at him. “<b><i>It was fun-~ and the sun set~~~.......</i></b>” Yuu smiled at her, enjoying his improved singing talent. Then suddenly-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SCREEEEEEECH!!! ………. BAAANG!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH-!!” Azul gasped, seeing the sudden changes within the scene. And before him… was a bloody scene…..</p>
<p>“<b><i>...........The spring breeze blows~.... And the world that grew up~...... Unreasonably bent-... like someone’s-... conspiracy….</i></b>”</p>
<p>Came a sad and miserable tone. Azul blinked, and saw a more like the current Yuu, singing the song, with a crying face. The once shining copper eyes, became dull and broken. He kept on singing the song, only for the girl…. “<b><i>The tears of the person- you love… that expanded and disappeared…. No one can realize it- and becomes black~.....</i></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAAAH!!!” Azul gasped loudly as he pulled away from the illusion magic he had created. His body was trembling badly, and so he reached out to something so he could lay or-... He then touched a sofa, and sat on it. He sat unmoved on the sofa for a minute, staring at the ceiling weakly.</p>
<p>“.......Just…..” Azul muttered. “....What kind of past...was that….” Azul panted a bit, and brought his hand rubbing over his temple and hair. Soon, Azul pieced together the puzzle, the reason why Yuu was mad at him. ‘Yuu-san….’ Azul stared at the room’s walls, ‘....Such an individual like you…..’</p>
<p>‘Is very………….’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song List :<br/>- <b><i>Ayano's Theory of Happiness</i></b>, Jin</p>
<p>My own spin of the original song at least. Now guess who Sakura was to Yuu? &gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 22. The Dreadful Last Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final day of Yuu's challenge....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to do a double update for today!!</p>
<p>Also I watched too many angsty in YouTube, mostly Obey Me chat prank :"") (Please tell me if any of you interested in my take of Obey Me! ofc I won't go into the main story, since the official asked the fans not to spoil it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“.....u…..”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“........Yuu-................ I-.......We will……”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“........There’s no time…… We will……… Come to….. you…….. Our……”</i></p>
<p></p><div><p><i>Mirror swirled with bright white light, Yuu opened his eyes. He noticed he was laid down- wait, no…. He was floating on water! Yuu blinked, and quickly sat up- Eh? He…. was sitting up? ‘Another dream?’ he wondered.</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>Yuu stood up, and looked around. It was night time. Yuu rubbed on his ears, as he recalled… someone called for him. “But who….” he muttered. (In the dream realm he can talk :v )</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>Yuu then heard some humming not far from him, and when he looked at the direction, it was another scene from the movie! “It’s….the romantic evening scene…?” Yuu murmured. “You know…” Yuu heard a man muttered out. And he turned to see Eric, with Ariel, on a boat. “I feel really bad not knowing your name,” Eric smiled apologetically to Ariel.</i></p>
<p><i>Eric leaned backward, “Heh. Maybe I can guess,” he suggested. “Is uh..Mildren?” Ariel shook her head, a bit weirded out by the name. Eric chuckled, “Okay no,” he then thought for a second, “How about Diane?” Ariel shook her head, “Rachel?” she shook her head again.</i></p>
<p><i>“Ariel!” Sebastian whispered loudly behind Eric, “Her name is Ariel!” the crab whispered again. Eric looked around, a bit confused, “...Ariel?” he muttered. Ariel smiled, and nodded her head excitedly. “Ariel?” Eric asked again, and Ariel nodded. “Hm, that’s kinda pretty,” he commented. Both then held their hands together, “Okay...Ariel,” Eric smiled.</i></p>
<p><i>And after a while, after a round of the water creatures singing. Eric was about to kiss Ariel, and then the boat capsized. “Ah! Hang on,” Eric stated, “I got ya.” Yuu heard cackles not far from the boat, he then saw Flotsam and Jetsam high fiving each other with their tails, and Yuu heard her….</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>“Nice work, boys!”</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>Yuu changed places, now he was in Ursula’s lair, where the octopus lady laid on her pot, watching the bubble that was connected with the eels’ eyes. “That was a close one…” Ursula gritted her teeth, “Too close!!” she grumbled. “The little tramp!” she growled, rubbing her head in frustration.</i></p>
<p><i>“She’s better than I thought…” Ursula murmured. “It’s time to take the matter into my own tentacles!!” she shouted, as she started mixing ingredients. ‘The human transformation!’ Yuu gasped lightly. “I’ll make him write…” she grinned madly. “I’ll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!!” she declared, as her transformation started.</i></p>
<p><i>The scene changed again, and now Yuu was at the sea floor. Ariel was taken by Ursula, and then Triton came! “Ursula… STOP!!!” Triton demanded, pointing his golden trident toward the sea witch. “Let her go…” Triton growled, but Ursula shouted back, “Not a chance, Triton! She’s mine now! We made a deal…” Ursula stated, showing Triton the contract. “Daddy! I’m so sorry!” Ariel cried out.</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>Triton tried to destroy the contract, but to no avail…</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>“But! I might be able to make an exchange,” Ursula smirked, stopping Triton. “For someone even better,” she whispered, and the sea king knew what she wanted. “Now, do we have a deal?” Ursula taunted him, showing Ariel’s contract. Triton didn’t say anything, as he turned away, he signed with his trident, and renamed Ariel’s name into his.</i></p>
<p><i>“Hah!! It’s done then!!”</i></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>Triton then swirled with her magic, and turned into a small worm. Now… Ursula was in charge....</i></p>
<p></p>
<p></p>
<p><i>“She wanted...everything from the start….” Yuu mumbled. Just like…. Azul…. Soon, his feet were dragged into a torrent. So hard he could hardly breathe! And Yuu saw something glowed blue…. In the middle of it….</i></p></div>
<p> </p>
<p>‘AAHHH!!’ Yuu gasped, as he abruptly sat up from the bed. Yuu panted, and when he looked around, his breath started to calm down. Yuu relaxed his shoulders, and sighed in relief. ‘Now…. this is getting weird,’ Yuu thought. ‘Each time, those movies’ dreams started to be reality…. No, more like linked.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hooooaaaaa……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu turned, to look at Leona who stretched out his arms upward, then flopped onto his side. And...back to snoring peacefully. Yuu noticed that it was morning already, ‘The final day….’ Yuu furrowed his eyebrows, as his eyes changed into determination.</p>
<p>Yuu stood up, putting the still snoring Grimm on the sofa, and tidied up the futon. He then went to Leona, and shook his shoulder. And that, made the lion crack open an eye, looking at the non-magic. “What the….: Leona mumbled, then sat up sleepily, “You’re already awake, huh….” he stated. Leona then huffed, “Thanks to you, my body is all sore up…” he grunted, and cracked his shoulders, neck, and arms, to feel a bit better.</p>
<p>Yuu brought his palms up, like apologizing to Leona. Leona though clicked his tongue, “Today is the promised third day,” he stated. “No matter how the outcome will be, I’ll throw you lot out at sunset. So be prepared,” Leona quoted threateningly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu nodded, then woke Grimm as well. The plan for today was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu and Grimm met up with Deuce, Ace, and Jack. The three had woken up earlier than they did, and got breakfast already. That day was the school’s day off, so Yuu and Grimm got breakfast later that noon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang was gathering at the school’s courtyard, and Yuu told them their plan for today. “......................” Ace, Deuce, and Jack stared at the Ramshackle duo in shock. They had read what was written on Yuu’s note, and that was out of their windows. Especially Ace, he was gaping like a fish. “......Yuu, are you for real?” Jack questioned him. Yuu nodded, and what was written on the note was ‘We have to go and take that photo.’</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait!” Ace stuttered out quickly, holding his hands up. “Didn’t we talk about how getting the photo was impossible ‘cause of the Leech brothers will come after us!?” Ace asked, in disbelief. Deuce nodded, and also looked troubled, “Even I think that’s a little too crazy….” he commented. Grimm grinned, “Tsk tsk tsk,” he waved his tiny finger up at them, “Listen y’all, first thing first, you need to listen to our genius plan,” he stated.</p>
<p>“Plan?” Deuce blinked. Yuu glanced around, then wrote, while putting his index finger on his lips. ‘Its better we discuss somewhere else’ the note said. ‘To toilet’ the note ended. The gang nodded, they realized they might be watched by the moray eels at the moment, so getting a place to be quiet and private would be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they locked themselves in the bathroom, Yuu wrote on the note again. And after the plan sinked into their brains, they let out-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“EEEEEHHHHHHH!!!???”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Are you serious about that?” Ace asked, eyes widened. “You guys...are more reckless than I thought!” the heart marked commented. Deuce grinned, “Amazing!” he commented, ‘Ah, bad boy mode…’ Yuu noticed. “Yuu, you’re really a gutsy man in my opinion!” Deuce stated, feeling proud of Yuu. “But,” Jack doubted, “Is it really going to go that well…..?” he muttered.</p>
<p>“We’ve come this far, so we’ve got no choice but to gamble on Yuu’s idea,” Deuce said. “There’s not a lot of time until sunset too,” he said, reminding them again. “Right,” Ace nodded, “I’d rather not just wait around for sunset to come and go,” he said. Yuu nodded, and looked at Jack. “.....I got it,” the wolf sighed, “If we stand around like this, nothing will be done.”</p>
<p>Jack then grinned at Yuu, “Yuu, you’re really unstoppable once you’re hungry for something, huh,” he commented. Yuu blinked, then chuckled a bit. “There are times when you’re too bold though…” Ace commented awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Alright!” Ace grinned, “Shall we go then?” then grabbed the knob of the bathroom door. “To the Atlantica Memorial Museum and take the photo! Nandazo!!” Grimm declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>(Now it would be funny if the Leech brothers decided to lock the bathroom door…. But I’ll let them slide this off easy uwu)<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang then went to the Mirrors Chamber, and drank the potion again. “<b>Oh Dark Mirror! Light our way to the Coral Sea!</b>” Ace chanted, and the first years went in. Not far from them, Jade and Floyd chuckling among themselves.</p>
<p>They then drank a potion, and followed the first years inside. But they weren’t the only ones following behind. In fact, there was another student eying their moves from afar, and well hidden. The student casted a spell on himself, “<b>O Dark Mirror, light my way to the Coral Sea</b>” he chanted. The mirror swirled, and the student entered as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The torrent from the south part of the sea had become wilder and wilder every hour… and the torrent headed toward the Coral Sea.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Among the big torrent, a small glowing blue light could be seen. But with that strong current protecting it, nothing would dare touch it. Only one who could…. And they’re heading toward him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The light flickered, helplessly. As it swam through the fishes the torrent passed by, it was like the torrent was running away from something. The sea behind it grew darker, and darker. Sinister filled the ocean. The fishes from small to big, ran away in fear. Afraid of the grasp of the shadows…</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ku he….he he……~”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>~”You may already have found him….. But I will make sure…. You cannot protect him to your fullest…..”~</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, I think most of you get what was going to go down after this &gt;O&lt; But still, who was the last person following Yuu and the co?</p>
<p>Tell me your guesses~~!! &gt;w&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part 23. Mission Accomplished…..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stealing the photo.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~DOUBLE UPDATE~~</p><p>Please enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CLOSED DAY!!??” the first years cried out, but soon Yuu put his index finger on his lips to shut them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi oi….The timing is just too bad…” Jack murmured. The gang had been hiding behind a bed of corals near the museum, but when they saw the closed sign on the door…. Deuce looked down in thought, “We haven’t been attacked by the Leech brothers today….” he blinked, looking back at the museum, “Don’t tell me they knew about this?” he wondered.</p><p>“Well……” Ace groaned, looking a bit pissed, “I wonder about that….” he muttered. “Are you saying we should go home with our tails between our legs after this far?” Jack growled lowly, glaring at the cursed sign on the museum’s door. Ace closed his eyes, then opened them again. Smiling as an idea just hit him, “Wait a sec. I’ve got an idea,” he stated.</p><p>They then swam nearing the museum entrance, there they saw a couple of merfolks guarding the door. “Ffgna!” Grimm yelped in whispers, “In the world of merfolk, even the security guards are merfolk…” he stated. (Honestly Yuu wanted to facepalm his face….) “Why are you stating the obvious….” Deuce sighed, and Yuu was thankful for that.</p><p>“Okay…” Ace murmured, then swam forward. “I’ll keep the mer-securitys’ attention on me, at that time, you guys sneak in from the back and get out with that photo,” he said, putting his thumb up. Jack blinked, “You sure you’re gonna be okay on your own?” he asked.</p><p>“Jack, you’re stupidly honest for your own good….” Ace stated, ‘innocently’, “Deuce would get tripped up part way through,” Ace commented. “Just leave this to me,” he said, grinning a bit, and approached the guards. First, Ace swam up, and then swam straight to the museum entrance. “Uuuwaaah! Seriously!!??” Ace cried out, looking horrified at the guards.</p><p> </p><p>The older looking guard looked at him, “Hm?” then swam toward Ace, “You, what’s the matter?” he asked, politely and gently. “I-...Is the museum closed for today…?” Ace looked down, asking politely toward the older merfolk. “I can’t believe this…. I was really looking forward to coming here though…..” Ace cried out in disappointment. Yuu blinked, and smiled, ‘Aah, I see. Ace’s playing as an enthusiastic customer, huh,’ he thought.</p><p>“Oh my…” the other one stated, also swam toward Ace. “You've got a strange tail fin…” the guard stated. “Are you a human from the surface? Did you come here by yourself?” the older merfolk asked. “Yes!” Ace answered, getting a bit excited. “I’ve admired the world of the merfolk since I was a little kid. I’ve been saving up my allowance, and brought a potion to finally come all the way here!” Ace explained.</p><p>Ace brought his hands up over his mouth, as he smiled widely, staring at the merfolks, “Holy crap…. Real mermans! So cool….!” he commented. “May I have a closer look?” Ace asked, giving a hint of excitement. “R-Really?” the older merfolk said, feeling a bit flushed. He scratched his head, then smiled again, “Do you wanna see my dorsal fin?” he asked. The other merfolk laughed, and slapped on the older one’s shoulder playfully, “Ahaha, come on now. It doesn’t have to be your dorsal fin!” he laughed out.</p><p> </p><p>“That guy…..” Grimm murmured, “I’m impressed that he has no problem keeping up a lie right in the place dazo…..” the furball commented. Ace got the guards to face away from where the others were hidden, and with his hand lowered, he signalled them to go in immediately.</p><p>“The guards are completely distracted by the conversation,” Deuce stated, nodded at Ace. “Let’s get in while we have the chance,” he whispered, determinately. And so they swam toward the entrance, and quietly went inside.</p><p>On the inside, they were greeted by a massive statue of the once King of the Sea. ‘Triton…’ Yuu thought, looking at the statue in awe. Jack looked at the entrance hall, seeing so many pictures hung on it. “This is the place Azul pointed out,” he stated. One by one, he read what the photos were about, “Photo commemorating the visit by Imperial Musician Horatio the 12th….” Jack murmured.</p><p>“Photo commemorating the visit by the fourth princess….” Deuce murmured the writings of the photo below what Jack read. “There’s a bunch of photos displayed on these walls dazo…” Grimm stated, looking a bit shocked seeing how many they were.</p><p>“It’s true that no one would notice if one went missing, huh,” Jack stated, repeating what Azul had told them. “The photo commemorating Prince Rielle’s visit 10 years ago is….” Deuce muttered, his eyes went right and left. And one, stood out for him. “I found it. Isn’t this it?” he asked, pointing at the photo.</p><p>Yuu, Grimm, and Jack swam toward it. Deuce read the text out, “Prince Rielle, visiting with his friends from school…..” Then their attention went toward the picture, “It looks like it’s taken from when they came during elementary school…” Deuce commented. “There’s a bunch of tiny merfolks in it dazo,” Grimm commented, seeing the row of merchildren(?).</p><p>“That guy…”Jack narrowed his eyes, “Why did he order us to get something like this…” the wolf wondered. “I don’t know,” Deuce answered. “Anyway, we should take this and get it back to Azul so we can remove the anemones on our heads!” he stated, already seeing the anemone gone from his head. “Let’s take it,” Deuce suggested.</p><p>Yuu looked a bit suspicious, but he carefully swam to it, and removed the picture, ever so slowly and carefully. When the photo was off of the wall, Jack didn’t hear any sort of alarm. “It didn’t trip any alarm… It’s really just a plain old memorial photo… Threw off my groove a bit,” Jack sighed, rubbing his chest a bit.</p><p>Yuu sighed as well in relief, then took a closer look at the photo. ‘Hm?’ Yuu blinked, and ran his fingers through the photo, ‘....these are….’ he thought in his mind. Yuu was eying a small purple octopus merkid on the back, and 2 blueish merkids on the front. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What are you all doing over there!?”</p><p> </p><p>‘!?’ Yuu and the others turned, seeing a merman wearing a guard uniform. “Ffgna!” Grimm yelped, “Crap, it’s the guard!” he exclaimed. “Can’t be helped…” Jack gritted his teeth, “Not everything will go smooth as the plan. We’re gonna have you take a nap!” Jack growled. The guard went charged in, but-</p><p> </p><p>“Guah-!”</p><p> </p><p>The merman fell down, unconscious. “Eh?” the other let out. Yuu was already behind the merman, and seemed like he was the one who knocked the guard out cold.</p><p>“Y-Yuu? Since when?” Grimm exclaimed, still a bit surprised. Yuu smiled, and showed them the broom on his hand. “Eh… that’s a magic broom?” Deuce stated, and Yuu nodded. ‘I almost forgot I got this literally stored in my hand….’ Yuu thought inwardly, and awkwardly. “Ah yeah, I almost forgot we got the brooms dazo…” Grimm stated.</p><p>“Uum….” Deuce mumbled. Grimm then looked at Deuce and Jack, “Where are your brooms anyway?” he asked. “.....Mine’s and Ace’s are in the maintenance room…. Since there was a law of it in the Laws of the Queen of Hearts,” Deuce explained. “....Mine is in the dorm…” Jack simply answered. “Geh-! So only us that have one, huh…..” Grimm exclaimed.</p><p>Yuu stored the broom again onto his hand, and he put the photo into his anti-water magic bag. He then pointed at the entrance, indicating they should leave right away. The others nodded, and they swam toward it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After exiting the museum, they saw that Ace was still keeping the guards so focused into the conversation. They first went back to the coral bed to hide, then watched for a chance to call Ace off.</p><p>“...And, I really love the story about the human prince and the mermaid princess my grandma read to me,” Ace stated, giving off a nostalgia sigh. “That story…” the older merfolk mumbled, “I think they made that into a movie, right,” he asked the other. “Oh yep! I went there when I was a kid!” the other stated. “Aah, as for me, I went to watch it with my wife when we were young!” the older one said.</p><p>“That movie is 30 years old now… That scene where they embrace at the end still brings me to tears no matter how many times I watch it,” the older one explained, remembering his old days. “I get it!” Ace exclaimed, “That scene really stays with you, right!”</p><p>“You,” the older one tapped on his shoulders, “Even though you’re so young, you’re very knowledgeable!” he praised Ace. Ace huffed, and scratched his head, slightly flushed, “My big bro loves movies, you see. And the songs are really the best, right!”</p><p>“Ah yeah!” Ace looked at them, eyes sparkled, “Is it true that all merfolk can sing really well?” Ace asked. “No no no,” the older shook his head, smiling a bit, “That is just, an urban legend,” he explained. “There were a bunch of guys in my school who couldn’t carry a tune,” the older one said. “Even the mermaids aren’t all singers,” the younger one laughed.</p><p>“Ace is still caught up in conversation with them dazo…” Grimm commented. “He’s really impressive at talking to people he just met huh….” Deuce stated, staring at the scene. “We got our target,” Jack stated. “Let’s hurry and retreat,” he mouthed at Ace. Yuu pointed at his bag, showing it to Ace. Ace blinked, and got the signal.</p><p>“...Oh, uumm…. I think I better get going now,” Ace said, looking away from the security guards. “Eh really?” the older asked, a bit disappointed. “If you really like merfolk that much…” he looked around, and then whispered, “How about I let you take a quick peek inside the museum?” he suggested. “Hey hey, you can’t do that, y’know,” the younger one said, teasingly.</p><p>“No no,” Ace smiled awkwardly, waving his hands. “We shouldn’t break the rules. Next time, I’ll make sure to look up the museum schedule!” Ace stated, and swam away, waving goodbye to the merfolks, “See you again!”</p><p>“Be sure to come again!” the older merfolk waved at Ace, grinning happily. The older one nodded, humming in approval, “It’s been so long since I’ve met a youth like that,” he commented. The younger one laughed, “Ahaha, am I not like that, sir?” he jokingly asked.</p><p>Ace swam away from the guards’ eyesight, and went toward the group. “How’s the operation over there?” Ace asked. “We got the photo!” Grimm grinned, “It was so easy dazo~” the furball added. “Then, let’s go back to school while we’re in hurry,” Ace grinned, and the others nodded to his suggestion.</p><p>“Yeah,” Deuce smiled, “Let’s go throw this photo in Azul’s face,” he stated. Yuu then checked his bag again, making sure it was properly sealed, and nodded ready to return. “!!??” Jack and Yuu blinked, eyes widened as they felt something. “Wait!” Jack stopped them. He looked around, and saw 2 long shadows looming over them. ‘....Leech brothers!!’ Yuu exclaimed in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhhh~~~” Floyd let out, causing the first years to turn at the moray eels behind them.</p><p>“There they are~ Shrimpy~~” Floyd sang, as his body trembled in excitement. Yuu gritted his teeth, and held tight on his bag. “How do you do everyone?” Jade greeted, politely. “I see you haven’t learned your lesson and came back to the bottom of the sea,” he commented.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised you guys something good next chapter~~ ;D</p><p>Stay tune for that~~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part 24. Torrent of Fate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mystery revealed.....?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The promised chapter &gt;:3</p>
<p>Please enjoy~~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see you haven’t learned your lesson and came back to the bottom of the sea,” Jade commented. Jack growled, “You came huh, moray eel brothers!!” he exclaimed, ready to bite off some eels’ tails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems you were able to get your hands on the photo,” Jade stated, eying Yuu carefully. “What a good boy~” Floyd commented, “You did so amazing~~ But….” Floyd smirked sinisterly at Yuu, “We would be troubled if you go back with it~ You too hurted Azul yesterday so~ We’re gonna chase you around until sunset~~~” he said, with a sadistic smirk.</p>
<p>“Of course it would be like that, huh,” Ace gritted his teeth, glaring at them. “I thought there would be no way we could clear this easily….” he stated sourly. “You plan on chasing us around until the time’s up, then beat us to plump and take the photo, right?” Ace asked, already predicted their plan.</p>
<p>“So you don’t need to remove our anemones, and you still got this photo into your hands,” Ace stated, glaring madly at Jade and Floyd. Hearing this made Jade chuckled, “Fufufu…. Using the least amount of effort to get the maximum amount of profits, that is just a smart business move,” Jade stated. “What….” Jack breathed out in disbelief, “You’re really….evil cheaters, you bastards!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Yuu,” Ace stood in front of Yuu. “From now on, what should we do?” he asked. “I don’t think you would come this far without considering this,” Deuce commented. Yuu held his bag tightly, and pointed at the way to the Dark Mirror. “I see,” Deuce smirked, then prepared his magical pen, “You protect the photo, while we tried to hold these twins while you ran, huh. I like it’s that simple,” he stated.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how well it’ll go without my speciality magic, but….” Deuce flared up his magic, and Ace followed up. “We came this far….”Jack growled, as his magical pen glowed, “So let’s just do it!!” the wolf declared.</p>
<p>Yuu and Grimm then swam toward the way to the Dark Mirror, while Ace, Deuce, and Jack hold off Jade and Floyd. “Like hell you’ll get away!” Floyd shouted, and shot out ice magic toward Yuu. “Ffgna!!??” Yuu and Grimm stopped, and dodged the ice. ‘<b>Come forth! Broom of Mine!!</b>’ Yuu chanted in his mind, and his broom appeared on his hand. ‘Go forward!!’ Yuu asked in his mind, and grabbed on his broom, which flew(?) in the water with full speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FFGNAA!! Don’t leave me!!!” Grimm cried out. Ace grabbed Grimm, but this made the Leech twins have a chance on chasing Yuu now! “After them!!” Jack ordered, as he blasted air magic, so they could swim faster chasing the other three.</p>
<p>Yuu gritted his teeth, he didn’t expect his broom would be this fast!! But when he opened his eyes, to see his behind, his blood went cold. “Wait~~~ for me~~~!!!!” Floyd said, as he blasted another ice magic again. Yuu dodged it, and able to ride his broom, securely held his bag on his chest.</p>
<p>“Like I’ll let you!! Hyaaah!!!” Deuce shouted, and shot out ice magic toward Floyd. “Keh-!!” Floyd endured the hit, but still hurt ‘cause he was too focused on chasing Yuu. “How dare you hurt my brother….” Jade glared, at shoot out multiple icicles toward Deuce, which Ace quickly put up a barrier to protect him. “Don’t lose focus now, idiot!!” Ace shouted. “...Sorry!” Deuce said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu looked back a bit worried, but his destination was right in front of his eyes! ‘The mirror-!’ Yuu thought in relief, only for a second…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘!!?’ Yuu froze. Coming into his way, on his left, a huge dark torrent. The torrent was coming so fast, Yuu didn’t react to it, and got sucked into it! “!?” Jade and Floyd blinked, and eyes went wide. “YUUU!!!!!” the other 4 screamed, horrified to see the non-magic got sucked by the swirling torrent, then soon turned into an underwater tornado!!</p>
<p>Jade and Floyd looked concerned, and tried to swim into the tornado. But Jack swam in front of them, acting a wall between them and Yuu. “Don’t you dare come closer!” Jack growled, putting his magical pen up threateningly. “You three! Do something to get Yuu out of there!” Jack ordered. Ace clicked his tongue, and looked at the tornado in front of them, “I get it! But we can’t enter it!!” he shouted.</p>
<p>Deuce grumbled and swam forward, but the dark shadow tendrils repelled him so hard. “Guh-!!” Deuce groaned. “Those tendrils… Just what on Earth are those dazo!?” Grimm yelped. “.....” Jade looked troubled. “Please. We may be on the opposite side now, but we have no intention to get Yuu-san hurt!” Jade insisted. “That’s right,” Floyd glared, “Even if Shrimpy hurted Azul, if he got caught in that thing, it's just like we’re trying to kill him,” he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weren’t you guys trying to kill us….” Ace mumbled, annoyed. Jack narrowed his eyes, “....How can I trust you?” he growled dangerously. “.........” the Leech brothers couldn’t answer, and so, began the panic and confusing part….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the tornado, Yuu could hardly see anything. Feeling how strong the current was in the tornado, Yuu called his broom back, ‘<b>Come Back!</b>’ but with that, Yuu was spinning wildly in the tornado. ‘Aargh-!! Wh-What is….’ Yuu spun more, and more faster. His head was getting dizzy.</p>
<p>‘This tornado….’ Yuu gritted his teeth, ‘Isn’t a normal one!! What is this evil feeling I got!!?’ Yuu wondered, panickedly. Yuu gasped, as he felt air starting to escape his lungs! ‘Wha-!? I drank the potion-! Could it be that this tornado is the cause!!?’ Yuu thought. He knew something weird about this tornado, that shadow thing! What was that!?</p>
<p>Yuu tried to see the inside of the tornado more, and his eyes caught something glowing in the middle of the tornado. Yuu held his breath, and swam forward through the strong torrent! His body still swirling around, but Yuu managed to get to the source of the light. ‘What….is this…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A crystal pendant…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or what it seemed to be. Yuu couldn’t see it properly, but he knew it was some kind of pendant. Was this pendant…. A magic tool? Magic crystal?..... Yuu reached his hand out, to grab on the pendant. But the crystal, which glowed blue at first, turned red suddenly!</p>
<p>Yuu hissed through his teeth, when he felt hot nearing the crystal. ‘This crystal…. Why I have a feeling I know what this is….’ Yuu thought, clueless about the object in front of him. But Yuu stubbornly trying to grab on the pendant. And the pendant just shone mad red, and grew hotter! Yuu gritted his teeth, but managed…. To grab on the pendant!!</p>
<p>‘....!?’ Yuu opened his mouth, as if he was screaming. He felt sheer pain, hot, searing through his hand. Yuu would let go of it, but if the cause of the tornado was this thing, he needed to stop it! So he grabbed on it tighter, and searing hot pain just went worse! Yuu felt…. No, Yuu saw! His hand started to harden, and somewhat turned into crystal!!! ‘!!???’ Yuu panicked, but in his mind, he had been chanting prayers…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Be calm be calm be calm….becalmbecalmbecalm!!’ Yuu closed his eyes tightly, he could feel himself crying with pain, but he still…. ‘<b>BE CALM!!!!!!</b>’ Yuu shouted out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in a second, the pendant grew colder, and gently glowed in Yuu’s hand. Yuu blinked, and was relieved that it calmed down. But it was too soon to be relieved! The shadow then charged into Yuu, causing Yuu to open up his mouth and lose more air from his lungs. ‘Oh no-!....’ Yuu tried to breathe, but the effect of the potion somehow vanished…</p>
<p>Yuu’s sight started to grow blurry, ‘I….can’t….. Hold-’ As the last bubble of air escaped from his mouth, Yuu sank lower. Grew unconscious, Yuu barely noticed a dark figure looming over him. ‘Who-!?......’ he thought helplessly. Scared…. And completely helpless….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what he felt next was………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘!?’ Someone was grabbing onto his hand, ‘.....mm…..Mm!?’ Yuu then felt his lips were touching… another set of lips!! Wait!!! Was he kissing!? With who-!? The other person closed Yuu’s eyes, before he could open his eyes. The other person pressed their lips more, and Yuu could feel air entering his lungs again. It was like he could breathe again, underwater. It was like he drank another set of Azul’s potion… But….</p>
<p>‘Is this person a magician?’ Yuu thought. He didn’t taste anything, so this person might have used a spell to make him breathe underwater! Using a spell that has the same effect as magic potion, was harder and didn’t last for long. If this person was a magician, they could be a high level one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after, around half a minute or so, Yuu felt the other person let go of his lips. Yuu was silent for a bit, then his mouth moved, ‘Who are you?’ Yuu then heard the other chuckled, ‘? That chuckle… why does it sound so familiar?’ Yuu thought inwardly. But soon, the other person let go of his hold on Yuu’s eyes, ‘Now I can-!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fwwooooosh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu opened his eyes, but in front of him were only bubbles, with a hint of green on them. Yuu blinked, 'Who….who was that person?' Yuu wondered, confusedly.</p>
<p>Yuu looked around, and seeing the shadow hadn't cleared off, he was still confused on what he should do with them. Then he felt the pendant in his hand grew warmer, Yuu looked at it, and the pendant glowed. Yuu blinked, he…. He somehow understood what needed to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'.........<b>Purify</b>…..' Yuu chanted. Then suddenly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ting!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~10 minutes earlier~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phew….Jade and Floyd are doing a wonderful job…” Azul said, as he smirked in relief, seeing the bubble in front of him with the vision from Jade and Floyd. Azul swiped on the bubble, and it stopped glowing and turned dull white.</p>
<p>“At this rate,” Azul chuckled sinisterly, “Ramshackle dorm, his songs, and that photo too… are already mine…” he declared, with a low tone.</p>
<p>“Fufufu….” Azul trembled, “HahahaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knock knock!.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Wonder who was that~~~~~</i>
</p>
<p>:))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part 25. Beastly Lounge!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mess at the lounge....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fast update cause I dunno what to do~~~ //college struggle qwq</p>
<p>Can I get an 'F'? Thank you //sobs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock knock!.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, manager!” an Octavinelle student went inside the VIP room, where Azul was. The student seemed to be troubled, and was so hasty went he went inside the VIP room. Azul stopped his laugh, and blinked, looking at the distressed student, “What is it? You’re making quite a ruckus,” Azul asked, scolding the student a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry!” the student apologized, “But there’s a problem in Mostro Lounge….” he said, the last part sounded a bit faded. “What did you say?” Azul asked, fixing his glasses. “A bunch of rowdy customers are causing a scene in the lounge!” the student explained, panickedly.</p>
<p>“And right now, Jade-san and Floyd-san aren’t present…” the student mumbled. Azul sighed, then tugged the golden snail shell under his shirt around his neck. He stood up, “Good grief… Have they not been taught to not stir up trouble in a restaurant?” Azul muttered, holding his head to ease up the upcoming migraine.</p>
<p>“I understand,” Azul stated, “I’ll head over. For that other matter, I guess it won’t hurt leaving it up to both Jade and Floyd,” he muttered out, then went out of the VIP room, followed by the other student. “My goodness….” Azul muttered more while walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked away, further from the VIP room, a certain someone, smirked by themself. They waited silently in the shadows….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrived at the lounge, Azul was greeted by-....</p>
<p>“One more!!” “I wanna make an order, oi!!!” “Hurry up!!” in front of Azul, a sea of students crowding the place. “What the-...” Azul was obviously shocked by the amount of the students there. “It’s just after opening hour, and it’s already packed full-!?” Azul mumbled in disbelief.</p>
<p>“HEY!! Get those drinks over here already!!” one of the students shouted. Most of them noticeably have animals’ traits, and some wore yellow vests. “Meat! Meat!! Hyahahaha!!!” another shouted, shrilled with enjoyment, when a meat dish came on his table. “Hey jerk!!” another shouted at the other one, banging on the table, “That’s the meat I ordered!!” he shouted aggressively.</p>
<p>“Please make way,” Azul stated firmly, as he squeezed through the sea of the students. “I’m passing through,” he said, then Azul bumped into someone. “Pardon me,” he nodded, and headed toward the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.........Shishi….”</p>
<p>“No no~ no need to worry ‘bout it~” the one who bumped into Azul, was none other than Ruggie. Ruggie grinned, menacingly. Azul though didn’t hear it, and already went far when Ruggie apologized. “Shishishi~....” Ruggie smirked, and walked out of the Mostro Lounge with no problem. In his hand, Ruggie seemed to play with something, he threw it upward and caught it easily, over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My glass is empty over here!!” one of the customers shouted. “Yes! Just a moment!!” an Octavinelle student said, and hurriedly went over to fill the glass. “How is the situation?” Azul asked, as he popped into the bar. “Prefect!” one greeted, “We’ve had a very large amount of orders and we’ve completely run out of ingredients for today!!” he explained, hurriedly.</p>
<p>“The drinks are also close to drying up!!” another stated. “Already?” Azul muttered. He then sighed, “Can’t be helped. I’ll go get money out of the vault so I’d like you to go to the student store to buy some-...” Azul stopped talking, as he felt around his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“!!?” Azul went from calm, to full on panic mode. He checked every pocket on his uniform, rubbing them, and inserted his hand into them, one by one. “I-It’s gone!” he exclaimed, with a low tone. “The key for the vault-... Gone!” he muttered, panickedly.</p>
<p>The employees looked at Azul, confused by his sudden change of demeanor. “Don’t tell me….” he mumbled, and he remembered something from earlier….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“.........Shishi….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can’t be!....” he gasped, and ran out of the cafe. Azul went straight to the VIP room, and when he saw it was slightly opened, his blood ran cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BAAMM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hey there,” Azul opened the door loudly, and panickedly. And Who he saw sitting lazily on the chair in front of the vault-! “Octo-punk,” Leona…. The lion sat there, smirking at Azul.</p>
<p>“Leona Kingscholar…..” Azul mumbled, glaring at him, shoulders tensed up. Leona didn’t drop his smirk, as he tilted his head looking at the glasses prefect, “What’s wrong?” Leona asked, slurring a bit on his words. “For someone who usually keeps his cool, you’re pretty freaked out right now,” Leona commented, eyes narrowed in delight.</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business,” Azul answered, keeping his tone cool. “More importantly,” Azul mumbled, eying the lion suspiciously, “Why are you here?” he asked. “Why you ask…” Leona said, teasingly. From the lion’s pocket, Leona let out a key on a ring.</p>
<p>“This key here…” Leona smirked, as he spun the key on his index finger. “It’s yours, isn’t it?” the lion asked. Azul’s eyes twitched, but stayed on guard. “I just so happened to pick it up off the ground. I figured this might be yours, and graciously came to return it to you,” Leona stated, and stood up from the chair.</p>
<p>“Tha-that’s….” Azul stuttered, recognizing the key Leona held. “Oh?” Leona blinked, smiling at Azul, “So it Is yours, huh?” he hummed slightly. “Gi-Give it back please!” Azul stuttered out, crossing his arms glaring at the lion. “Theft is a terrible crime you know!” Azul taunted, but with his panic tone, it didn’t sound that much.</p>
<p>Leona huffed, chuckling a bit, “Hah,” he sighed, still smirking. “I just came here to return it to you out of kindness,” Leona huffed again, “Yet you’re treating me like a thief,” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s fine,” Leona shrugged. “I’ll give it back,” Leona then walked toward Azul, “Here,” then threw the key to Azul, which the lavender haired caught it, still glaring at Leona. Seeing the key return to him safely, Azul sighed, shoulders went down a bit. “That’s all I had to do,” Leona walked away from Azul toward the door. “See ya,” he bid Azul, and left the room. Azul was still feeling uneasy…</p>
<p>Why was Leona there with the key? If Azul’s memories served him right, the one that could possibly have stolen it from his pocket was that wretched hyena!.... Could it be-..... Azul hurriedly went over to the vault, and hastily opened the locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-My contracts….” Azul stuttered. “A-Are they safe!?” he mumbled, heartbeat increased every second. After all locks were opened, the vault door creaked open, and only to show….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dorm money laid on the bottom shelf, but the top one was empty….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...............Gone…..” Azul mumbled slowly. His eyes widened, pupils darkened, as panic fully covered his mind. “Gone, gone, gone, gone!!!” Azul muttered more, hands trembling greatly. “The contracts are nowhere here!!” Azul tried to search around the vault, but none of his golden contracts were found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul gritted his teeth, glaring at the vault, and trembling madly, “That bastard…… Don’t tell me, he-.....!!!” Azul growled, and his eyes started to fill with hatred…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the outside of the Octavinelled dorm, Ruggie had waited for Leona. When the lion showed up, Ruggie grinned, “Shishishi… We got them without any trouble, right~” he cackled. Leona huffed, “Your sticky fingers sure could be quite scary, huh, Ruggie,” the lion commented.</p>
<p>Ruggie smirked, “If he doesn’t want something to get stolen, then he should have locked his pocket y’know~” he stated. Leona then opened his palm, and immediately a bundle of golden contracts appeared. “Seems like he didn’t notice the invisibility spell as well,” Leona smirked, “Getting people agitated and panicked makes the job here goes smoother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even so,” Ruggie took the contracts, seemingly counting them, “There’s a crazy number of contracts here, huh… Easily 5 to 600-ish,” the hyena stated, a bit amused by the number. Leona huffed, crossing his arms, “Seems like he’s been making these shady deals long before he came to this school,” he wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With that, we got the contracts out of the VIP room…” Leona muttered, then took the contracts from Ruggie’s hands, “All that’s left is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lion’s hand started to glow, “<b>I am too starvation, I am too thrist… The one that shall steal your tomorrow-....</b>” “STOP RIGHT THERE!!!” Azul shouted, running toward Ruggie and Leona. Leona blinked, and stopped his chanting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to greet Azul, with a smug smirk, “Oh oops, here already?” he wondered. Azul tried to walk another step, but Leona held his contracts high, “Don’t take another step closer,” Leona threatened, “I won’t care what happens next with these contracts, you know,” the lion smirked.</p>
<p>Azul stopped, gritting his teeth. The octopus knew what the lion would be doing, and he had no doubt Leona would do it without second thoughts. “Give them back…” Azul begged, “Please give them back!!” he shouted out loud, growling at the end. Seeing this behaviour, Leona couldn’t help, but chuckled, “Woah, what’s this. At least try to keep up appearances,” he taunted. “Or are you done playing Mr. Perfect?” Leona chuckled, coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seeing you like this,” Leona lowered the contracts, fanning his neck with them lightly. “Proves that his hunch was right on the core,” the lion stated. Azul blinked, confused to who Leona was referring to, “What...did you say?” he stuttered out.</p>
<p>“What I’m saying is…” Leona looked at Azul sharply, “That a certain herbivore, managed to notice the hole in that unique magic of yours,” the lion explained simply. “Last night, Yuu mentioned how angry you were, when one of your underlings kinda scratched that precious vault of yours,” Leona smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul blinked, “....!?” and then he remembered. The event from yesterday….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu had punched him so hard at that time, Azul could only think about how to get under his skin more, so he could get a chance to win against the non-magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But… that was a wrong move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!</b><br/>Slightly OOC Leona, maybe? I tried to portrayed him the best I could for this story :""""3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part 26. Despair and Hope!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despair for Azul... New hope for Yuu....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Danganronpa references? it sounded so perfect, so I have to :"""D)</p>
<p>Road to finale? Yep ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It……” Azul couldn’t believe what Leona had stated earlier. “It…. was...Yuu-san’s doing?” the octopus questioned, stuttering his words out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just why!?..... Why would that non-magic go far and over….. Just to-!!.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?.....” Azul mumbled, slowly with a low tone. “Why does he keep getting in my way!?” the octopus shouted, frustrated, and angry. “Freeing the anemones doesn’t benefit him at all!!” Azul exclaimed, biting onto his thumb’s nail, pissed.</p>
<p>Leona dropped the smirk, huffed lightly, “As for that, I agree with you,” he muttered. Azul blinked, seeing that Leona was like his usual lazy self, he smirked warily. “Then…. How about we made a deal?” Azul suggested, slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Leona blinked, and gazed at Azul lazily. “If you give the contracts back to me, I shall grant you anything you wished for!” Azul stated, desperate to get his contracts. But the lion had a strong grip to it, so if Azul could sweeten up the deal, Leona might….</p>
<p>“I’ll give you my ultimate test notes, doing your graduation thesis, even altering your attendance records!” Azul said, giving a deal to Leona, “I’ll make every of your wishes come true!” he desperately declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona was silent for a bit, Azul smiled, ‘C-Could he be…..’ but soon the smile dropped, when Azul looked closer at Leona’s eyes. None of his deals made the lion amused. Rather, Leona’s eyes only filled with boredom, staring down at Azul. “....What a tempting offer you made there, octo-punk,” Leona smirked.</p>
<p>“However, this is also my end of my deal with Yuu,” Leona stated, as he gripped tighter on the contracts. “Sorry,” Leona grinned, filled with malice, “But I won’t fall for such an offer like that,” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…..?” Azul’s eyes went wide, trembled as he realized the lion won’t hold back anymore. “If you got the Ramshackle dorm, I would be full of trouble when those two are going to stay at my dorm longer, you see,” Leona smirked, as his hand glowed. “N-No way……” Azul trembled greatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You lose one step to Yuu when it comes to being villainous, huh, Azul…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona smirked, and then glared at the contracts, “<b>Now…. Kneel before me!!</b>” “No-..... Stop it!!.....” Azul begged, and ran toward Leona. “<b>KING’S ROAR!!!!</b>” Leona chanted loudly, and the golden contracts started to change color. “STOOOP IIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!” Azul screamed, horrified!</p>
<p>He broke down, kneeling in front of Leona. Seeing his contracts fall from the lion’s hand, into dust they became, Azul trembled so much, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.</p>
<p>“Aa-.....Aaaaahhhhh……….” Azul scooped up the contracts that had turned into dust, which then slipped, pouring out of his fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-My…… my golden contracts are-...!!” Azul cried out, trying desperately to gather up the golden dust before him. “Turned…..to dust…….” Azul mumbled, as he couldn’t bind the dust together. His eyes widened, twitching in despair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once someone has signed Azul-kun’s ‘It’s a Deal’.....” Ruggie muttered, “They can’t so much as wrinkle it no matter what,” he stated. “You put some efforts into making a show to convince others that the contracts were invincible, but…” Leona huffed, “No magic would be that perfect.”</p>
<p>“You assess the situation, I imagined that the contracts were invincible when they’re in the VIP room or while you touch them by your own hands, but….” Leona stated coldly. “I easily turned them into sand with my magic, so I guess this means his hunch was right on the core,” the lion smirked, staring down at the miserable figure of Azul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The contracts are nothing, but just papers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul gritted his teeth, everything was so perfect, and always went in his favor!! Why-.... Just why now!? Azul blinked, staring down at the dust on the floor. He could hear his heart thumped loudly, anger….. Despair…. With this situation, one would say Azul saw black…</p>
<p>“Shishishi….” Ruggie cackled, “Though Leona-san, you went easy on him last night weren’t you, huh,” he asked. “That time, you could’ve knocked him down with no problem, yet you surrendered,” the hyena shrugged, and Leona glanced at him. “Now, I think I understand the reason~” “Huh?” Leona looked at Ruggie, questionably.</p>
<p>“The deal you made with Azul-kun back then, Leona-san,” Ruggie stated. “Your real motive is to get rid of it, right?” he asked. Leona huffed, “....Maybe,” he answered. “Eh?” Ruggie blinked, this time, it was his turn to be confused. “.....You can say, I owe him. With this there won’t be any problem between me and him,” Leona stated.</p>
<p>“Since, I’m also a kind boss, who didn’t want his underlings to go under anyone else, y’know,” Leona said, smirking at the end. “Pfft-!! As expected from Leona-san!” Ruggie grinned. “Though I should’ve seen what the contract was about, that Azul-kun made with you~” the hyena smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“........Ah……………”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Leona blinked, glancing down at Azul. Then-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! I- I HATE THIS!!!!!!!!” Azul cried out, stuttering loudly like a baby in a tantrum!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“!?” Leona and Ruggie backed away, seeing Azul suddenly changed his demeanor. “It’s gone….” Azul muttered, eyes trembled and welling up with tears. “My magic collection that I worked so hard to get!! My omnipotent magics are…...!!” he mumbled more.</p>
<p>“......W-what now?” Leona stuttered, looking so shocked at Azul. “H-His personalities changed…..” Ruggie grinned warily, also in shock. “AAAAHHHH EVERYTHING’S IN SHAMBLE!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!????” Azul growled, screaming out loud, and his words sounded so childish.</p>
<p>“With those gone...I-.....” Azul cried, sobbing a bit. “I’m back-! To being! A stupid! Clumsy OCTOPUS!!!!” Azul exclaimed, baring teeth at Leona and Ruggie. “I don’t wanna that!..... Don’t wanna…. Don’t wanna, don’t wanna!!.....” Azul whined, crying so hard, covering his face with palms.</p>
<p>Leona and Ruggie backed away more, as they noticed black substance coming out of Azul. Forming shadows behind him. “I don’t wanna go back to the old me….!” Azul cried out more. “What’s-...that? A black aura….” Leona exclaimed, even his ears went down, as he felt a somewhat strange yet familiar feeling when seeing this. “It’s cause Leona-san teased him too much!!” Ruggie grunted, ears down in fear.</p>
<p>“H-Hey, Azul-kun,” Ruggie called out to Azul, smiling a bit to appear friendly, “Co-Come on now, let’s calm down, okay?” he asked, softly and kindly. Ruggie reached out his right hand, but Azul glared intensely at him, and smacked away his hand, “SHUT UP!!!!” Azul shouted, eyes like bloody red.</p>
<p>“There’s no way…. You’ll understand how I feel!!!” Azul exclaimed, glaring hatefully at the Savanaclaw duo. “Contstanly made fun of as a ‘Stupid clumsy octopus’..... You’ll never understand!!!” Azul growled. After a few seconds, he took a long, long, very long deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, Leona shivered, seeing the light in them had vanished.</p>
<p>“..........Heh….hehehe……” Azul chuckled, slowly, and creepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh…..right…..” Azul dropped his smile, and looking around, eyes so empty, one might have thought he could be possessed. “If it’s all gone…..I just have to take more….” Azul mumbled. He stood up, slowly, and limping a bit. “Give it to me…..” Azul mumbled, Leona tensed up from the tone, protectively stood in front of Ruggie.</p>
<p>“Hey…….” Ruggie flinched, “That power you so….fond of…….” Leona gritted his teeth, and prepared his magical pen. “Ruggie! Get ready!” Leona growled, and Ruggie pulled out his magical pen too. “GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!” Azul grinned, madly. Eyes so wide, and the black substance grew more and more darker…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staining the once beautiful ocean Octavinelle resided in…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drip drip...Drip…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ting!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu blinked, as the shadows disappeared, he saw there were lights again. ‘!?’ Yuu saw a miracle in front of him.</p>
<p>“W-What was that light just now?” Jack asked, looking back at the others. “Yuu!!” Ace and Deuce exclaimed, “Thank goodness you’re okay dazo!!” Grimm declared, grinning at Yuu. Yuu blinked several times, but was soon hugged by the trio.</p>
<p>“Kuuh!!! Worried us to death!” Ace grinned. Yuu was utterly speechless, yes even when he was mute. But soon he tapped on their shoulders. When they looked at Yuu, the non-magic pointed at their heads.</p>
<p>“Hm? Our heads?” Deuce questioned. Ace looked at Deuce’s head, and gasped, “Deuce! Your anemone is gone!!” the red haired announced. “Oh!!” Deuce gasped, and touched his head, “You’re right!” he confirmed. “Mine and Ace’s vanished too dazo!!” Grimm exclaimed. Then, the furball grinned.</p>
<p>“Hooray!! Leona and the others did it!!” Grimm declared, happily. Jade blinked, and gasped lightly, looking at their heads flat. “....what did you say?” Jade wondered, shocked. “What d’ya mean by that?” Floyd asked, glaring at them a bit.</p>
<p>“We made a deal with Leona to get him to cooperate with us in this dazo!” Grimm explained. “Hah!?” Floyd growled, “That guy’s always lazing about and sleeping all the time like a sea lion… There’s no way he’d help you,” he retorted. “As a fellow dorm head, he should have wanted to avoid getting involved with Azul…” Jade mumbled. “Just how exactly did you convince him to help you?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuu here, you see,” Grimm smirked, and pointed at Yuu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently a bit stuck on how I want to take on the Episode 4 qwq But I'll do my best finishing this first!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part 27. The Third Overblot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overblot Sea Witch....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imma spoil you guys for this road to finale!!! \&gt;O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuu here, you see,” Grimm smirked, and pointed at Yuu. “He challenged Leona in a brawl, and won dazo!” the furball stated. “As expected from my henchman~” Grimm grinned, which Yuu then smacked him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah……” Jade and Floyd breathed out, they wouldn’t have expected this, let alone Yuu would beat Leona on one on one. “So…. that’s why Yuu’s walking was a bit strange… I thought it was from yesterday’s electric shock,” Deuce stated. “That’s more of a rough bet though….” Floyd muttered.</p><p>“Cowardly for cowardly….” Jack stated, “A villain for a villain…. That’s how it is,” Jack stated. Ace swung his magical pen a bit, and saw the familiar windy magic surrounding it, “Alright! I can finally get some payback, now that I’ve got my wind magic back,” he grinned. Deuce didn’t for long to test his magic out, “<b>Come forth! Cauldron!!</b>” then summoned a giant cauldron, which the Leech twins immediately dodged it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Deuce nodded, “It’s back!” he declared, smiling happily. “Ggyyaa!! I’m the only one who can’t check my fire magic since we’re still underwater dazo!!” Grimm cried out, and Yuu petted his head a bit. “Ah well, we’re totally good to go without your flimsy fire magic~” Ace smirked at Grimm.</p><p>“Let’s head back, Floyd,” Jade suggested, glancing at his twin. “The anemones on their heads disappeared could only mean…” Jade didn’t finish his sentences, but Floyd nodded, understanding the situation. “Yeah… I got a bad feeling,” Floyd stated, glaring a bit.</p><p>“Oh, hold on there,” Deuce glared, stopping at their way. “We’re finally back in top form,” he stated, cracking his knuckles. “Don’t say you’re going home so soon, play with us some more~” Ace taunted, knowing Floyd a bit, since he was in the club as Ace’s, the red haired knew what could rile the moray eel up.</p><p>“Annoying fries you are….” Floyd mumbled, then looked at them, eyes filled with madness, “This won’t last long…” he promised. “Floyd!” Jade tried to call his twin back, but seeing him like this, Jade couldn’t do much, “Just leave them be for now-!....Ugh….good grief…” Jade sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>And so Floyd started to chase Ace around, and Deuce started to shoot out his cauldrons at Jade. Jack protected Yuu from the magic, and they swam toward the mirror, but Jade was able to hold them off by using electric field magic in front of them. Yuu gripped on his bag, and realized the thing in his hand. The blue crystal…. Yuu made sure it was safe inside his bag, since… the crystal seemed to call him…</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhhh!...... Geez…” Floyd growled, grunting pissedfully, seeing the first years were playing with him around. “These guys are so annoying!!” Floyd cried out, frustrated. “We should retreat for now, Floyd,” Jade tapped on Floyd’s shoulders. “I don’t think this is the time to be playing with them,” he stated.</p><p>Floyd clicked his tongue, “....I know that…. Let’s go,” he said, and both swam toward the magic mirror. The electric field in front of them then vanished, Yuu sighed in relief at that. “Alright! They’re swimming away dazo!” Grimm grinned victoriously.</p><p>“Oi! It’s almost sunset, let’s hurry back!!” Jack reminded them, as he looked at the sky above that it started to become orange. “Let’s rub this photo on Azul’s face, and it’s our complete victory!” Jack grinned, and Yuu nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The group swam toward the mirror, and out to the Mirror Chamber. Their bodies were wet, but they didn’t care, as they ran out of the room. Before leaving the room, Yuu noticed in the dark, there was another set of wet feet, not far from the mirror. From the look of it, it wasn’t one of the twins’.....</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>Jade and Floyd hopped into the Octavinelle mirror, and what they saw horrified them to the core.</p><p> </p><p>“You over there! Give me your lightning magic!!” Azul laughed, madly, and menacingly. He pointed his magical pen at several scared students running out of the Octavinell dorm. “That guy’s athleticism too!! Give it…… Give all of it TO ME!!!!” Azul cackled evilly. “AAAAHHHHHH!!!” a Scarabia student shrilled in agony, as Azul sucked something out of him!</p><p>The student rolled his eyes, and fainted on the ground. Azul grinned widely, as he felt stronger, than before….</p><p> </p><p>“Azul-kun!” Ruggie tried to reach out to the dorm head, “Just what exactly did you absorb from everyone!? This guy and that guy keep collapsing one after another!” Ruggie exclaimed, worried greatly about how badly the situation turned out to be.</p><p>Leona narrowed his eyes, he had been watching Azul’s movement closely. “...It looks like he can take every ability from someone with his unique magic, even if there’s no contract in place,” he deducted. “My guess is…. That those contracts are somelike a check and balance for his magic,” Leona stated. “Heeh!? That’s too freaking terrifying!!” Ruggie yelped.</p><p>“Yeah…” Leona said slowly, “That forbidden class of magic is gonna build up an excessive amount of blot in an instant,” he explained. Leona grunted, he didn’t expect that the other concern would be Azul’s true unique magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Azul!!!” Jade called out, running toward the maddened octopus. “Just what are you doing!?” Jade demanded, trying to call out to his friend. “Uhwah, what the heck is this? Just what happened?” Floyd quickly wondered, looking around the dorm. The sea surrounding them turned dark, and murky. So dirty with the black substance Azul had poured out.</p><p>“Jade~....Floyd~... Aaah~ You’ve finally come back to me….” Azul smiled, eyes so empty, it sent chills to Jade. “Thanks to those idiots…. They destroyed my~ precious contracts, everything gone you see…..” Azul whined out. “So…..” Azul smiled, more like smirking, “Please…. give me your strength too….” Azul grinned, madly. “Hey! GIVE IT TO ME!!!” Azul begged Jade and Floyd.</p><p>The two Leech brothers stepped back, seeing Azul was so out of his usual calm demeanor. “Stop this instant!” Jade demanded. “You know that you can’t control your unique magic properly without a contract in place…. It’s too strong….” Jade tried to reason with Azul helplessly. “If you keep on like this…. You know yourself, what will happen!”</p><p>“Because….” Azul sobbed, “It’s all gone you know….. Everything….” Azul mumbled. “Ah ha ha ha…… AH HA HA HA!!!” Azul laughed out again. Now no one could understand whether he was angry, sad, or being cheerful. His emotions were all over the place.</p><p>“At this rate…..” Azul gritted his teeth, “I don’t wanna go back to the way I was before!!” he declared, helplessly. “Y’know~.....” Floyd muttered. “The current Azul is more lamer than ever, than your old self though…..” he said, glaring at Azul a bit. Azul tilted his head, smiling emptily, “Ah…..” he breathed out, “Is that so…..”</p><p>“In the end, I’m just a stupid clumsy octopus that can’t do anything by myself!” Azul cackled, trembling greatly. “That’s why…. I’m going to keep taking everyone’s abilities! Until I’m the best version of myself I can possibly be!!” Azul declared, eyes widened so wide. “A beautiful singing voice…. Powerful magic…. Everything belongs to me!!!” Azul reached his hand out, as if he was taking everything-</p><p> </p><p>“GIVE IT ALL TO ME!! EVERYTHING!!!!” Azul shouted. His hands rose upward, and from Azul, dark tendrils started to attack the other sacred students around them. Screams and shouts filled the ocean, and one by one students fainted to the ground.</p><p>“What is...that?” Floyd muttered, trembling slightly looking at the tendrils. “Black mud is coming from Azul’s body… That’s...not octopus ink...right?” he wondered fearfully. “He’s using his unique magic too much….” Jade exclaimed, equally fearful looking at Azul right now.</p><p>“He’s accumulating blot beyond safe levels-! At this rate…..” Jade gritted his teeth, his worst fear came to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going Overblot!!”</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! What the heck is going on!?” Ace shouted out loud.</p><p> </p><p>From the Octavinelle mirror, pouring out scared students. Yuu looked worried, seeing just how fearful the students were. “Yuu aniki!!” Yuu turned to see Savanaclaw students approaching Yuu. “?” Jack blinked, looking at the student a bit warily.</p><p>“You need to get away from Octavinelle for the time being!” one of them stated. “Why is that?” Deuce asked. “Azul…..” one mumbled. “...That octo-punk went crazy! He attacked the students one by one! It’s too dangerous!” another cried out. ‘!?’ Yuu’s eyes went wide, ‘....Could this be-’ Yuu stopped, and held onto his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu!?” his friends shouted, worried to his sudden movement. Yuu gritted his teeth, as pain piercing through his head. ‘This is……’ Yuu gasped, his head flinched upward. Eyes <i>glowed bright blue…  Bright lavender it was, now the crystal was washed with black dirty ink. In representation of the benevolence of the Sea Witch, Azul Ashengrotto, hereby crowned to rule over the sea. He shall help the unfortunate souls…. But if they failed, they shall be his!!</i></p><p> </p><p>“Yuu!!!” Yuu flinched. He fell backward, panting harshly, eyes so unfocused. ‘Oh no-!!...’ Yuu thought to himself, terrified of what was going to happen. Yuu hurriedly went to the mirror, “Ah- wait Yuu!!” Ace shouted, and followed Yuu. Soon, Deuce, Grimm, and Jack followed.</p><p> </p><p>When they opened their eyes, their faces turned horrified…….</p><p> </p><p>“AH HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>They saw Azul laughing madly, floating upward, as the dark substances engulfed Azul wholly. “Geh-! Isn’t that!?” Ace yelped, shocked to see the scene before him. And not look after, the substances opened up, and revealed….. Azul….</p><p>Azul smirked, his body was of an octopus merman. Purple skinned, dark tentacles, his hips were adorned with shells and corals. His glasses were gone, and on his shoulders spiky corals rested upon them. On his head, Azul seemed to wear a black crown, and on his neck was the golden snail shell that contained Yuu’s voice and memories.</p><p>“A-Azul… turned into an octopus dazo!!” Grimm exclaimed in fear, hiding behind Yuu’s head. “That is what Azul looks like underwater…” Jade mumbled, looking troubled and worried at Azul.</p><p> </p><p>“<b><span class="u"><i>Yuu-san…..</i></span></b>” Azul smirked, and Yuu looked at Azul, a bit worried as well. “<b><span class="u"><i>I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done!! Ah hahahaha!!!</i></span></b>” Azul laughed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll do a fast update! Double update later on! Cause next chapter is a bit short so :"""")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Part 28. Reckless Action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overblot Sea Witch.... and Yuu's solution...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This and the next chapter r a bit shorter, so tomorrow will be double update as well ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<b><span class="u"><i>Yuu-san…..</i></span></b>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul smirked, and Yuu looked at Azul, a bit worried as well. “<b><span class="u"><i>I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done!! Ah hahahaha!!!</i></span></b>” Azul laughed out. Azul then attacked with his tentacles, and they dodged it, almost getting hit.</p>
<p>Floyd jumped back, and clicked his tongue, “...What… what is that shadow behind Azul?” Floyd wondered. “A blot incarnation….” Ace murmured. “Tch. We need to turn him back soon,” Leona growled, as he prepared his magical pen. “If we don’t we’ll have to say hi to anemones on our heads too, right~!” Ruggie exclaimed, and started shooting multiple magic attacks at Azul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><span class="u"><i>Guh-!! BEGONE WITH YOU!!!</i></span></b>” Azul shouted, angrily shooting thunder magic at them. “!!??” everyone grunted in pain, feeling the thunder was quite deadly!</p>
<p>Yuu gritted his teeth, ‘If Azul-senpai was able to let out that strong thunder… Using it against him now would be useless… We need to weaken him!’ he thought to himself, but he won’t be able to communicate this thought to the others, since he still hasn’t got his voice back.</p>
<p>Yuu then saw Ruggie, and he grabbed on the hyena’s jacket. “? What’s wrong, Yuu-kun?” Ruggie asked. Yuu moved his hands, as Ruggie watched him, the hyena nodded, “Kay! I’ll tell you Leona-san, you go somewhere safe,” he said.</p>
<p>Yuu nodded, but then again, he couldn’t just go somewhere else, while his friends were fighting against something dangerous. Yuu pursed his lips, and let Grimm stay with the others. “O-Oi, Yuu!!” Grimm shouted, and that made the others turn to look at the non-magic charging toward Azul.</p>
<p>“Oi, herbivore! Don’t do anything reckless!!” Leona growled, and tried to stop Yuu. Yuu looked at the lion, and his eyes told Leona to deal with it.</p>
<p>Yuu moved his hands again, Ruggie blinked at this, and shouted, “D-Don’t be ridiculous!! That’s too bol-!!” But Ruggie didn’t finish his sentences, when Yuu kept on running toward Azul. “Tch-! Oi, Ruggie. What did that herbivore say?” Leona asked. “Y-Yuu-kun said that he would distract, while we attacked Azul-kun, both on his glowy eye and that shadow’s glass head,” Ruggie stuttered out.</p>
<p>“!?” Floyd and Jade blinked at what they heard from Ruggie. “I’ll also go and distract Azul,” Floyd stated. “Floyd!?” Jade blinked surprised at his twin. “At this rate, Azul and Shrimpy might die…. So I’ll help!” Floyd stated firmly and ran toward Azul as well.</p>
<p>“<b><span class="u"><i>Come on…. Make a deal with me!</i></span></b>” Azul laughed out, “I would normally do so… But I won’t do it for the now Azul,” Floyd said, glaring at the octopus merman. Yuu glanced at Floyd, the non-magic seemed to understand what Floyd was doing. And so, Yuu clapped his hands, to get Azul’s attention. “<b><span class="u"><i>!?</i></span></b>” Azul blinked, and looked at Yuu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon seeing his recent client, Azul smirked, “<b><span class="u"><i>I’ll make you regret, Yuu-san!!</i></span></b>” Azul declared, then attacked on Yuu. “Shrimpy!!” Floyd called out, and helped Yuu on dodging Azul’s deadly attack.</p>
<p>“Attack now, herbivores!!” Leona ordered, then shot out multiple magics at Azul. “<b>Come forth! Cauldron!!</b>” “<b>Come forth! Chains!!</b>” Deuce and Ace chanted, and the metal stuff hit on the shadow creature so badly.</p>
<p>“Grimm! I’ll summon a tornado, use that to shoot out your fire!!” Jack said. “Alright!” Grimm agreed. And so Jack summoned a tornado vertically, seeing the low amount of water in it, Grimm then exhaled his blue fire, and attacked Azul (like grilling an octopus).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><span class="u"><i>GRRAAAAGGHH!!!!</i></span></b>” Azul screamed in agony, and shot out black ink toward them. Jade dodged it, and attacked again with ice magic. Azul grunted in pain, “<b><span class="u"><i>....This why… Everyone made fun of me!</i></span></b>” Azul threw a tantrum again, and his shadow attacked Floyd, which made the moray eel jump upward.</p>
<p>“<b><span class="u"><i>I’m just a stupid! Clumsy! Octopus!!</i></span></b>” Azul shouted, but he had gotten weaker! But if they could make an attack that was as strong as the one he let out earlier, they could get him back!! “<b><span class="u"><i>I just…. I just wanted to show them…..</i></span></b>” Azul gritted his teeth, and when his pupils fell to Yuu’s, Yuu felt chills….</p>
<p>“<b><span class="u"><i>You….. destroyed everything….!</i></span></b>” Azul shouted, and his tentacles gripped on Yuu’s neck. ‘Ugh-!!!’ Yuu couldn’t dodge it. “YUU!!!!” the first years shouted in unison, seeing how Azul got a death grip on Yuu. Yuu trembled, the tentacles around his neck squeezing tighter…. Yuu shutted his eyes, as he tried to grip on Azul’s tentacles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the suction cups of an octopus isn’t one to be underestimated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more Yuu tried to get Azul’s hold off of his neck, the suction cups won’t let him do so! The grip grew tighter and tighter, and no one wasn’t dare to attack Azul at this rate. “Tch-!! Oi! C-Can you do something about this!?” Ace asked the seniors, panicked.</p>
<p>“Ggrr….Attacking won’t do,” Leona growled, glaring deadly at Azul. “If we attack, Azul-kun would just use Yuu-kun as a shield!” Ruggie added. “Grr…. Then what should we do….” Jack growled, asking a question that they didn’t have the solution to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It….hopeless now….’ Yuu thought, helplessly clinging to his life….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Prove to me you can protect this dorm”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘....No….! I can’t……! Give up now!!!’ Yuu opened his eyes, and glared at Azul. So hard, that even Azul flinched looking at his eyes. Azul’s eyes slowly went wide, ‘....Golden…..eyes…..’ Yuu’s eyes glowed more golden than before, and the human reached for Azul’s golden shell necklace.</p>
<p>Azul gripped him farther from him, but Yuu didn’t give up. And by an inch of his fingertip, Yuu grabbed the shell, and squeezed it, until it cracked to pieces!! “<b><span class="u"><i>NOOOOOOO!!!!</i></span></b>” Azul shouted, horrified seeing another precious thing of his was destroyed in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>From the broken shell, Yuu saw glowy tendrils. ‘My voice-!’ Yuu knew what it was, and it went through Yuu’s lips. “Is that-” Jade didn’t finish his words, when Yuu looked at Leona. “LEONA! ATTACK AZUL-SENPAI WITH THUNDER MAGIC!!!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“!?” Everyone was shocked to hear this. “Are you joking!?” Leona growled. “Attack with thunder magic-!” Azul squeezed Yuu’s neck, “....As strong as the one Azul used earlier!!!” Yuu demanded, fighting through the tight squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’ll-” “JUST DO IT!!!” Yuu interrupted Leona, in which the lion clicked his tongue. Leona pointed his magical pen at them, “I won’t apologize if anything happens!” he declared loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b>Come out! Thunder of Disaster!!</b>” Leona chanted, and from above them, lightning struck!!</p>
<p>Yuu closed his eyes, and his bag suddenly glowed bright blue. And-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRACK!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b><span class="u"><i>AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!</i></span></b>” Azul screamed in agony, as the thunder hit them. And slowly, the shadow behind him trembled, its glass head cracked. Azul trembled greatly, gritting his teeth, as he held the pain. Crack… “<b><span class="u"><i>.....I just…..</i></span></b>” CRACK!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The head shattered, Azul then fell down. Yuu closed his eyes, as he got a safe grip on Azul. His consciousness also fell to the void….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly wanted to have Azul's past in the chapter as well, but I was like "Naah!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Part 29. Don’t Abandon Your Past!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azul's past...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's do a double update UwU~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu slowly opened his eyes, and he felt… “This is….” Yuu looked around. If it was like the others, then… Yuu tried to walk, but he felt hard to move. “Ah. Underwater…” Yuu muttered, then swam forward.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Then soon, Yuu saw what seemed to be a stage? On one of the chairs around the area, Yuu saw a lonely octopus merman, sitting on it. Yuu stared at the figure for a second, then walked toward them. The figure seemed to notice Yuu, but didn’t turn to him.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu then casually sat beside him, beside Azul.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>They sat there for a while, then Yuu decided to open a conversation. “....So, anything about this place?” Azul didn’t respond, “About you?” Yuu asked. Azul blinked, then sighed, and looked at the corner of the place. “The only place for me…. Was inside an octopus pot…”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu looked at where Azul gazed, and saw a couple of merchildren swimming over a merchild with octopus legs. “Yeeeaayy!! Look, it's Azuslimy~ the ink barffer!” one of them sang. “Hurry and get away! He’s got so many of those creepy tentacles!” another said, pushing away the child Azul. The child meroctopus cried, “St-Stop it!”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“W-Why would you say that…..” Azul cried out, his chubby cheeks trembled as tears started to welled up in his eyes. “Swim away!!” one laughed, “We’re gonna get inked!!” “Gyahahaha! He won’t even catch us though~!” the other declared. “...Hic…..” Azul cried, sobbing as he kneeled down the seafloor.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Unlike other merfolk,” Azul sighed, then pulled up one of his tentacles, “I had legs covered in suction cups….” Azul then looked back at his old self, “I was an introverted child who could never speak their mind…” he explained.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“No good at study or sports… I….” Azul gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, “I always…left all alone…”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“A dumb… Clumsy octopus…”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>The scene then changed again, still at the same place, but the merchildren were slightly bigger, “That guy berfs ink when he cries, and pollutes the water wherever he goes,” one stated irritatedly. “And he’s out in no time during tag game. It’s so boring playing with him,” another stated.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu saw the child Azul was hidden away when he heard them saying that, he could imagine… It must've hurt. “Aah….is that so….” the adult Azul murmured, glaring angrily at the two figures of the merchildren. “Then…. Why don’t you just leave me be and go run around playing your pointless games!” he growled, banging on the table. Yuu didn’t flinch, he just only saw a pitiful sight in front of him, no need to be scared.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“.....I lack the tail to swim fast…” Azul muttered, “But, instead I have 10 arms and legs that move at my will,” he stated, and the scene changed again. This time, it was in a cave… or maybe an octopus pot. “That means I have 5 times the ability to write and read grimoires, than those two armed fools…” he stated.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“I can spit out the ink needed to write spells at any time…” Azul then glared again, “Just you wait! Someday… I’ll put you insolent mers in your place!” he declared angrily, seeming like Azul retold his feelings toward the merchildren that had been underestimating him.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>The scene was still where Azul studied so hard, with the tentacles aided him in his study. Then from the mouth of the pot, Azul saw two shadows, “Hey little octo~” The child Azul turned toward the newcomers at his door.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Two merchildren, with moray eels characteristic… Azul blinked, and stayed on his guard, “Why are you holed up in this narrow octopus pot?” one of them asked. From their hairstyle, Yuu thought the one speaking was Floyd. Azul pursed his lips, and turned away with a huff, “You’re so noisy. Leave me alone,” he said.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>The other one, Jade, entered and saw the stuff in Azul’s shelves, “Amazing,” he breathed out. “All those shells are covered in spells and curses. Magic to shapeshift, magic to steal someone’s voice….” he explained the things on it. Jade then turned at Azul, eyes sparked with admiration, “Have you been using those 8 legs to write all of these this whole time?” he asked.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Azul glared, and slapped Jade’s hand that touched the shelves, “Don’t touch them whenever you like!!” he snapped. “You wanna get inked!?” Azul threatened. Jade swam out, but still stayed. Azul pouted, “I’m going to keep studying and become just as powerful as the Sea Witch! So don’t get in my way!! Go away!!” Azul shooed them away. Both Jade and Floyd still swam nearby, but far enough where Azul won’t spot them.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Jade~” Floyd whispered to his twin, “That octopus is pretty interesting, right~” he smiled. “Indeed, Floyd,” Jade nodded, “I am intrigued by him,” he stated, smiling as well. The scene fast forward, seeing the changes Azul went through. From the chubby octopus merchild he was, in his teenage, he grew slimer, even though he was still chubby.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Then, I kept studying like that until several years later…” the adult Azul stated. “I heard that a merkid in another class got super skinny and even got a girlfriend~” Floyd sang out. He and Jade were laying in the octopus pot that was still Azul’s home. “In exchange, his beautiful tenor has gone completely hoarse now,” Jade explained. “Heeh~ Is that so,” Azul breathed out, reading a book, and having his back facing the Leech twins.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“In another class, a merkid with frizzy unruly hair suddenly became a silky blonde,” Jade stated. “In exchange~ they lost their tail that swam so fast~” Floyd explained. “Hmm, I see,” Azul said. “Hey, Azul,” Jade called out, looking at Azul. “These were your doing, right?” he asked, a bit hesitant. Azul opened his eyes, then glanced at them, confusedly, “...Mine? Why?” he asked.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“I can’t imagine any of those airheaded fish would be able to do such impressive big spells,” Jade reasoned. “You’ve been studying magic for so long, little octopus~” Floyd smiled, tilting his head a bit. Azul blinked, then smiled, “Pfft- Hehehehe!” Azul laughed out. “Is that so?” he then closed his book, and put it on a table. “I can’t believe I’ve been found out already,” Azul stated.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Then~ We were right?~” Floyd smiled wider again, his eyes sparkled with amazement. “Yea, you are,” Azul smiled. “I finally perfected it,” he announced, then went to grab a sheet of golden paper, from his chest. “All I need is for someone to sign this magic contract, then I can take whatever ability I want from them….”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“I call it, ‘It’s A Deal’!” Azul announced, proudly. Azul smirked a bit, “This time, with this… I can make them all kneel before me with my magic,” he grinned, “Everything you’ve ever taken pride in, it's mine now! Ahahahaha!! Ahahaha!!!” Azul declared. But still even though it was his raising time, Yuu couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Azul.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Proud… Yet sad, and miserable…</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><i>“I haven’t forgotten what happened for even a moment,” the now Azul stated. The scene then opened wide, Yuu could see every inch of Azul’s memories. “Those who made fun of me,” an images of merchildren showed, “The figures of those who have bullied me….” Azul murmured. “I bid my time, observing them from a distance…. Their weaknesses, their worries… I know it all,” Azul explained.</i></span> (Okay, now you’re just being a creep, Azul. No offense)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Press on their weak points…” Azul smirked, eyes dulling slightly, “And I can take their fast tail….” he muttered, “If I know their worries, I can take their beautiful singing voice…” Yuu blinked, then suddenly in front of Azul, an illusion of a golden contract. “As long as I have this golden contract….” Azul smirked, menacingly, “I am unbeatable….” he declared, numbly.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“I’m no longer the dumb, clumsy octopus… that was left all alone….” Azul dropped his smirk, “With this, I can control everything before me…” he stated, with a tone so low, it could send shivers to anyone. “All those who ever made fun of me, will now kneel before me….” Azul gritted his teeth, then glared at Yuu.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“!?” Yuu couldn’t dodge Azul, when the octopus suddenly grabbed on his neck. “Ugh-!...” Yuu gritted his teeth, “It’s….because of you!...” Azul cracked his voice. “Because of you-!.... I-.... I’ll be back as the dumb clumsy octopus I was once!!!” Azul cried out, eyes filled with hatred, anger…. And sadness. Yuu pursed his lips, truly…. He could only feel pity toward these people, huh….</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>Yuu let go of Azul’s hands that were on his neck, seeing the Azul in front of him, turned back into his teenager self. Yuu calmly, reached to Azul, and hugged the pitiful octopus. “!? What are you doing-!?” Azul asked, bewilderedly. “....Everything has an end to it,” Yuu murmured. “...What…” Azul blinked in confusion, but he slowly let go of Yuu’s neck.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“....I know how it feels….to lose everything you have been working so hard on for your life…” Yuu stated, sadly, numbly, and pitifully. “....I know sorry won’t get all of those contracts back….” Yuu said, “But...I think you’re already amazing without those,” he added. “!? Don’t-!” “I’m not lying!” Yuu shouted, interrupting Azul, and hugged the younger one tighter.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“....I know what it’s like to lose something important, and Azul… I admit I’m jealous of you,” Yuu smiled, slightly bitter. “You have magic… while I don’t,” he stated. “You have friends that got your back, while I didn’t,” the non-magic added, feeling a bit far away.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Even if everything went south, you still get back up again, no matter how hard you fall,” Yuu sighed, “.....Seeing your past…. I assume you wanted to erase everything, no?” Yuu asked. “How did you know….” Azul asked, his tone grew softer. “There are always people who wanted to erase their past, to show that they weren’t weak and pathetic….” Yuu stated.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“But…. I don’t think that’s very appropriate,” Yuu smiled. “....And why not?” Azul asked. “Let’s just say…. If it weren't for your past self… You wouldn’t be able to get here, at this point. This stronger you now,” Yuu explained. “Past is….what shaped the present,” Yuu said.</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“If one wished to erase it, then they have no respect toward themselves…..”</i>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sobbing* Hu...hic hic..... Yuu...... :"""""""(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Part 30. Hard Working Is Important!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's more important....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of double update days~~ Cause the final 2 chapters r going to be... so long~~~ </p>
<p>So be prepared &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“......ul……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A….zul……. Wake…...p”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azul!” Azul gasped, blinked several times, and adjusted his sight. “Wha-....” Azul breathed out. “Ah. He’s awake,” Floyd smiled, looking over Azul. Azul was laying on top of Jade, the moray eel checked over the octopus carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azul,” Jade called out to him softly, “How many fingers am I holding up?” he asked, holding up 7 fingers. “Ei-....ght…?” Azul answered, tilting his head in confusion. Jade nodded, “Hm. It seems you’re still out of it, but,” Jade then smiled relieved, “I’m so relieved….” he sighed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were able to stop your blot induced rampage,” Jade stated. “...Geez,” Leona grumbled, “Look at what you put us through,” he complained. “No no,” Ruggie grinned awkwardly, “Leona-san, you’re in no position to talk here,” he scolded the lion. Azul blinked, and looked around. His eyes laid on the still unconscious figure of Yuu, which was held by Jack. “....?” Leona noticed his gaze, then sighed, “If you’re worried ‘bout the herbivore, he’s just asleep,” the lion said. “Eh?....” Azul blinked, and held his head, “What...did I…..” he murmured, and noticed that he was still in his octopus form.</p>
<p>“Wha-!?” “Azul,” Jade stopped Azul, “It would be best if you don’t do anything. Stay in this form for a bit, so you can recover faster,” the mature Leech answered. Azul pursed his lips, but nodded.</p>
<p>“You used too much magic, and went overblotted. Do you not remember?” Jade explained. “Give me your strength~~~!!!” Floyd imitated how Azul was, “You were crying like that, while running around sucking up people’s magic,” he explained. “It was super lame~ hard to look at,” Floyd said quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...went into a rampage…!” Azul blinked, and remembered glimpses of their fights earlier. Even when he almost…. Azul looked at Yuu once again. “Oi, Yuu,” Grimm shook the non-magic up. Ace and Deuce were visibly worried, seeing their friends didn’t show any sign of awakening. Jack sighed through his nose, “....Let’s get Yuu to the infirmary,” he suggested.</p>
<p>“....Yeah,” Ace agreed. Seeing most of the students that got their magics taken by Azul had regained consciousness, the students immediately left Octavinelle either back to their dorms or for check-up at the infirmary. “Ffgna….” Grimm murmured.</p>
<p>Ruggie sighed, “Anyone would be pissed if something they’d been working on for so long erased right in front of them, though,” he stated. “If someone went and cracked open my piggybank I’d never forgive them too,” Ruggie said, pouting as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, right,” Jack stopped, he was carrying Yuu on his shoulders. He set Yuu down for a bit, and opened his bag. “You guys go on ahead,” Jack said. Deuce nodded, then with Ace, they carried Yuu, Grimm followed them. “Azul, even if everything had gone south to you, you should start reflecting on those shady businesses of yours,” Jack demanded, glaring slightly at the octopus merman.</p>
<p>“And here,” Jack handed Azul the photo he requested as the condition of Yuu’s contract. “We got the photo for you, before sunset. It’s our complete win,” Jack declared. “Even though I don’t like your way, I'll admit I admire that guts of yours,” Jack stated firmly. “Eh?” Azul blinked, looking at Jack confusedly. “I heard from the headmaster that those notes you made were from your own dedication from going through the test sheets from 100 years ago,” Jack explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul pursed his lips, unable to utter a word. His eyes tearing up a bit, but he could still hold the tears. “Hmm~~ Azul~ you’re looking teary eyed now~” Floyd teased, poking on Azul’s purple cheek. “Oh my,” Jade smiled, “Have you reverted back to the old crybaby self now?” he asked, with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Azul rubbed his eyes, and glared at the two, “You two! I think there is a secret agreement not to talk about that!” he scoffed. Jade chuckled, “Pardon me.” Jack nodded, then left them, heading to the infirmary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona looked at Jack who then left the Octavinelle dorm, remembering the slight glimpse from earlier. The lion had seen something odd, and one could see it as a miracle even. Right after his thunder struck them hard, smoke was covering the area. And when the smoke subsided, Leona saw there was a light blue transparent barrier surrounding Yuu’s and Azul’s body. Leona suspected it may be one of the twins’ magics, but could it be….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leona sighed, “Even so,” he grumbled, then snatched the photo from Azul’s hand, and looked at it. “What’s so special ‘bout this plain old photo?” the lion asked, as if looking for more secrets. Ruggie took a peek from Leona’s shoulder, “Hm? It’s just a photo full of merkids in it though,” he stated.</p>
<p>“Oh~!” Floyd looked at the photo, and smiled as he remembered what it was. “This photo you see~ we took it when we were in elementary school~” Floyd explained. “Look look here,” Floyd then pointed at the merkids on the front, “These here were me and Jade~”</p>
<p>“Then~~” Floyd grinned, then pointed at a merkid on the back, “The one in the back was~~~ Ba dum tss!! Azul~~~~!!” Floyd announced loudly and dramatically. “!!??” Leona and Ruggie blinked in shocked, and looked closer at the photo. “The one-.....” “On the back-....” the Savanaclaw duo stuttered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Wh-Who would’ve guessed that Azul-kun was this round and plump….” Ruggie stated, a bit awkwardly. “Aaah-!!!!!” Azul screamed, then snatched the photo from Leona’s grab. “Don’t look! Please don’t look at it!!!” Azul begged, cheeks slightly flushed. “Oh my, Azul,” Jade chuckled, “Energetic now, aren’t we? It’s better if you drop it now,” Jade said, ever so softly and gently. “We’re already lost anyway,” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.........” Azul pursed his lips more. He looked at the photo, he truly wanted to edit this photo, where he could just make his past self disappear. But…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>“Past is….what shaped the present. If one wished to erase it, then they have no respect toward themselves…..”</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice, those words echoed in his mind. The voice sounded much like Yuu’s voice… Azul sighed, ‘Aaahh…. I give up….’ he thought tiredly. ‘Yuu-san…. Such individu like yourself…’ Azul hugged the photo, unconsciously, ‘Is very much too kind…. That I have no idea what I should do with you…..’ Azul thought inwardly, rubbing his hair to the back.</p>
<p>“Though Azul~” Floyd hugged Azul, “....?” Azul looked at Floyd. “I like the old Azul~” Floyd sang. “Eh?” Azul blinked confusedly. “Urgh… gross,” Leona grunted. “You used to be so edible then now~” Floyd added, which sent shivers to others, except Jade. “That’s not the problem here!” Azul shouted, embarrassed and a bit scared.</p>
<p>“Even so,” Jade sighed softly, “I think it would be best if we return this next time we visit the museum,” he suggested. Azul sighed a bit long, and nodded, “....I understand.”</p>
<p>Then Azul glanced at the photo again, “Even though I can’t erase the past…” he murmured. Jade smiled, “Memories are meant to be treasured anyway,” he stated. “Hey hey~ When are we gonna go?” Floyd asked excitedly. “We’re all going, right~~”</p>
<p>“I’m so excited for Atlantica Memorial Museum! We haven’t been there since elementary school~” Floyd stated. Leona scoffed, then glanced at the ground, thinking for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ah, can’t forget this dazo,” Grimm said, then picked something up from the ground, then followed the Heartslabyul’s duo. The thing that the furball picked up, was none other than a black rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘.....Just what the heck is that raccoon planning on using that rock for?’ Leona wondered, suspicious of Grimm’s act. “Hm? Leona-san?” Ruggie called out to him. “What’s wrong?” the hyena asked. “....Nothing,” Leona answered simply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Next chapter</b> &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; Yuu woke up!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Part 31. Relief and Feeling!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu had a weird dream.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter for y'all shippers~~~~ uwu &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Grrrr…….”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yuu slowly opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. “What….” he mumbled, but when he tried to stand up, he felt heavy….</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“...Gggrrrrr……” Yuu blinked, and when he looked up… Through his blurry vision, he could only make out a giant dark figure… looming over him. Yuu could hear shouting…. But he couldn’t pinpoint whose voices they were.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The dark figure then grew bigger and bigger, as if… it came closer toward him!</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Stop…” Yuu felt himself saying. “Stop it…! Gri-.....”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah-!!!” Yuu gasped, as he abruptly sat up. “Ffgna!?” Grimm yelped, and fell down off the bed. “Eh?...” Yuu blinked. “G-Grimm?” Yuu called out. “O-Ow ow… Don’t go screaming out like that dazo!” Grimm glared at Yuu, then jumped to the bed again.</p>
<p>“Grimm?” Yuu murmured, then gasped a bit. “I got my voice back!!” Yuu exclaimed loudly, “Shut up!!” the nurse went in and screamed at Yuu angrily. Yuu flinched, then apologized to them.</p>
<p>Grimm sighed, “Hehe, glad you’re awake, henchman!” the furball announced. “Ace and Deuce were buying some drinks for ya. Bet your throat is sore, right?” Grimm smiled. Yuu nodded, and massaged his throat. It did feel sore and raspy. Not talking for almost three days really killed him a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, both Ace and Deuce were back, and saw Yuu sat up. “Yuu!!” they exclaimed, and immediately crowded his bed. “G-Guys,” Yuu exclaimed. “Finally awake!” Ace exclaimed, “Seriously...making others worried,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Come on, Ace,” Deuce chuckled, “Just tell him that you’re worried to death with us,” he said. “I certainly did NOT!!” Ace yelled, and looked away with a huff. Yuu chuckled, and could clearly see the reddening ears of Ace’s. “Hm….Where’s Jack?” Yuu asked, with a slightly raspy tone. “Jack went back to the Savanaclaw dorm to pack your belongings,” Deuce explained. “He said he will leave them in the lounge room of Ramshackle dorm,” he added.</p>
<p>Grimm smiled, and sighed slightly, “Now that everything is done, we can get back to our comfort home, that is Ramshackle dorm! Nandazo!!” Grimm declared. “.....” Yuu smiled, but then glared at the trio deadly, “...If any of you guys get into trouble like this again, pray that I will lend a hand,” Yuu threatened them with a low and dangerous tone.</p>
<p>“Eep!!” The trio gulped nervously, but nodded, “Okay…” Ace said. “We understood…” Deuce muttered. “Promise me that?” Yuu demanded, narrowing his eyes a bit. “Promise….” the trio answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knock knock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, you herbivores,” came from the door, were Leona, along with…. Yuu blinked, then stayed on guard, seeing the person behind the lion. “...Azul?” Deuce exclaimed, a bit shocked to see the octopus came as well.</p>
<p>“If you’re done, get out already,” Leona growled. “Eh!? Yuu still weak y’know,” Ace exclaimed, glaring at the two newcomers. “What’s your business with Yuu, huh?” Ace demanded. Leona then shut his mouth, and looked at Yuu. The non-magic, blinked, but understood what the lion wanted. “Guys… Could you buy me some food too?” Yuu asked, smiling a bit.</p>
<p>“Eh? You’re sure, Yuu?” Deuce asked. “I can go buy it for you,” the blue haired offered, but Yuu shook his head. “Please? Grimm too, you pick what you want to buy,” Yuu said. “Eh? Really!?” Grimm sparkled hearing that. “Yep,” Yuu nodded, “But don’t buy anything out of our budget, got it,” he added. “Got it~~” Grimm sang then went out of the room. Yuu sighed, “You guys please keep an eye on him,” Yuu asked toward Deuce and Ace.</p>
<p>“Tch~.... Fine fine,” Ace said, and Deuce followed him out of the room. When they were sure the trio were far enough, Leona sighed, “Sometimes seeing how you could understand something just from a slight signal creeps me,” he stated. “Hey, you’re the one asking to be left alone, no?” Yuu retorted back, unamused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then,” Yuu focused on the two dorm heads, “What is it that you want to talk about?” he asked. “....That raccoon of yours,” Leona started, “Is he always picking black rock as a hobby or something?” the lion asked. Yuu blinked, and tilted his head, “Black rock?” he asked. Leona blinked, “....You don’t know?” he asked back. Yuu thought about it for a second, but shook his head. “This black rock, where did you see it, Leona?” Yuu asked. “At the Octavinelle, more precisely after this octo-punk here regained consciousness,” Leona explained.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, and narrowed his eyes in thought. ‘....Could it be….’ Yuu shook his head, ‘Surely not…. But….’ Yuu sighed, “I think I have some ideas… But I can’t say it for sure,” Yuu answered unsurely. Leona huffed and shrugged, “Ah well, whatever.”</p>
<p>“Jack had gone to the Ramshackle dorm, so you go straight to that dorm of yours,” Leona told Yuu to, then walked out of the room, without another word. Leaving the other two in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.......” “..............” Azul was visibly nervous, Yuu noted. “.....So uuh….” Yuu started. He seriously didn’t know how to open a conversation with someone, especially with someone who almost got him killed.</p>
<p>“....In two days…” Azul muttered. Yuu blinked, then looked at Azul. “Eh?” “...” Azul inhaled a breath, then exhaled it. “In two days,” Azul started, “We will go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum. You, and...your companions are invited… If you wanted to,” Azul said, blinking nervously.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, “....Uuuh...sure,” he smiled. “That sounds going to be fun, as long as there’s no funny business,” Yuu said. Azul blinked, then looked at Yuu, surprised, “Eh… Are you for real?” he murmured. Yuu shrugged, “Sure. I mean I almost got killed like… 2 or 3 times today. But eh, I live,” he stated simply.</p>
<p>“...You said that, like you’ve been in a worse situation,” Azul blankly stated. Yuu chuckled, “Well, I did. I guess there’s nothing much worse than that…” Yuu stated, and murmured at the end. Azul closed his mouth, ‘Could it be…..’ the octopus remembered the vision he had seen in Yuu’s memories. Could the non-magic refer to that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Azul-senpai,” Yuu called out. “...What is it?” Azul asked. “I would like you… To not talk about anything you saw in my memories to anyone, okay?” Yuu requested, eyes slightly sad. Azul blinked, pursing his lips a bit, but nodded. “You have my words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, in the evening…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu got visited by several Savanaclaw students, and soon taken back to the Ramshackle dorm with Grimm beside him. Yuu had thanked Jack who waited for his return, and had a satisfying dinner with Grimm. Yuu was about to check on the dorm, to see if they missed something, when he remembered what Leona had mentioned to him. “Hey, Grimm?” Yuu called out.</p>
<p>“Fgna? What?” Grimm poked his head out of the corner, looking at Yuu curiously. “Leona mentioned something about you picking a black rock. Care to explain?” Yuu asked. “Oh. I just picked up some delicious candy dazo! Aah~! That was so delicious, making me addicted,” Grimm grinned happily. “...Well, don’t eat that too much, okay? You’ll just make yourself sick,” Yuu said.</p>
<p>But the frown on his face was something not to be taken lightly of. Yuu had a suspicion that the rock was probably something like the rocks Grimm had consumed right after the 2 overblots they had gone through, and that one at the Dwarfs’ Mine. Still, Yuu couldn’t determine what those were. Then again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Everyone, did somebody see a black rock drop somewhere around here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley had once asked about it. Could it be related? Yuu thought, but he was already tired of thinking about anything at the moment, so he shook away the thoughts, and went back to his checking up activity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the night fell. Grimm decided to take an early sleep, while Yuu still wide awake. Yuu looked through the window of the lounge room, seeing the sky was clear, Yuu decided to have the usual night sightseeing.</p>
<p>Yuu went out, not bringing his jacket along because his jacket was too dirty for him to wear. Yuu stood on the porch, sighing through the cold air. Stretching his arms upward, he couldn’t help but sang out, “<b><i>This is my home~ Since I got transported here~~ Aah~ Aaa~~...</i></b>” Then he chuckled, “Feels good now that I can sing again,” Yuu exclaimed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flick flick</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu opened his eyes, and saw the green lights once again. ‘This light…’ Yuu thought inwardly. “Oh, good to see you back.”</p>
<p>Yuu turned to look at the figure standing out of the dorm fence. Yuu blinked, “Tsunotarou!” he smiled upon seeing the horned individual once again. Yuu ran toward him, and invited Tsunotarou in by opening the gate. “I’m surprised you were able to beat Ashengrotto,” Tsunotarou commented, smiling a bit at Yuu.</p>
<p>“I admit, you look quite the airheaded one,” Tsunotarou smirked, “Though I see you could get your hands dirty,” he teased. Yuu chuckled, “Well, mostly it thanks to your hint,” he winked at the taller man.</p>
<p>“My-...?” Tsunotarou blinked, a bit surprised to see the human caught up to his point from their previous talk. Tsunotarou huffed, and closed his eyes, “It was never my intention to provide any pointers,” he stated. Yuu laughed, “Yeah. Say that right to my face then,” he dared the taller man. Tsunotarou blinked, then looked directly at Yuu. Yuu simply stared back.</p>
<p>“.....Hmph,” Tsunotarou smiled. “More than anything, I am glad to have this place back to the peaceful way it was before,” he stated. “I would have loved to watch Ashengrotto’s smug face fall into despair,” Tsunotarou chuckled lowly, “It must have been a sight to see,” he commented. ‘Uwaah… This guy got nasty personalities too….’ Yuu thought inwardly.</p>
<p>“....You really enjoy others’ suffering, huh, Tsunotarou,” Yuu stated awkwardly. Tsunotarou huffed, smiling slightly at Yuu, “Not always. I enjoy the fall of only those who have once crossed over me in a rude way,” Tsunotarou explained.</p>
<p>“Ah, right,” Tsunotarou said suddenly, looking at the dorm’s roof. “Hm? What is it?” Yuu asked. Tsunotarou turned to look at Yuu, smiling ever so mysteriously, “Have you seen the view from the roof?” he asked. “Eh?” Yuu blinked, “...No.. Well there would be no way I could climb to the roof. It’s dangerous, and…..” Yuu pursed his lips. “To be honest, I’m a bit scared of height. Sure I can jump off the second floor, but this dorm is much higher than that ....” Yuu admitted silently.</p>
<p>“No worries,” Tsunotarou smiled, then grabbed on Yuu’s waist, “Wha-!?” Then they teleported into the rooftop of Ramshackle dorm. “GAAAH-!?” Yuu screamed, but soon quieted himself. “.....This….Please warn me next time you’re going to do that,” Yuu quickly said. Tsunotarou chuckled, “I usually hang around the school’s rooftop. But this will do,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look ahead, child of man,” Tsunotarou said. Yuu gulped, closing his eyes that had been looking down. Slowly he brought his head up, feeling the strong breeze of the soon wintry wind. Yuu slowly opened one of his eyes, but soon blinked, and opened both of them in awe.</p>
<p>The view of the clear sea, was always beautiful even during night time. Yuu could see the perfect reflection of the full moon, and stars seemed to dress both the ocean and the sky. “...Woah….” Yuu breathed out. “What do you think?” Tsunotarou asked, “It’s…..” Yuu sighed again, “Really amazing…. Guess always being safe and low meant that I missed quite a lot of things, huh,” Yuu commented.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou chuckled, then slowly let go of Yuu’s waist, so Yuu could stand on his own. Which he did. Yuu still grabbed on Tsunotarou’s fingers, for safety, but feeling the breeze…. He opened his arms, enjoying the freedom like feeling.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed, contently, “....This is the best, thank you again Tsunotarou,” Yuu smiled at the taller man beside him. Tsunotarou smiled, and nodded. They stood there for a while, enjoying such rare scenery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after, Yuu shivered, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha-...Ha-...! Hachoo!!!” Yuu sneezed out. “Bbrrr…..” Yuu trembled in cold, as he rubbed his arms with his hands. “Even though it’s amazing, it’s still cold,” he commented. “Oh, you don’t wear your jacket?” Tsunotarou asked. “W-Well…. Mine is in the laundry, since it’s so dirty,” Yuu explained.</p>
<p>Tsunotarou sighed a bit, then took off his school jacket instead. “A-Ah, Tsunotarou?” Yuu tried to stop him, but Tsunotarou immediately put it on Yuu’s shoulders. Being a bigger student, his jacket was so big, it could cover Yuu’s body warmly. “I am fine. Since you are still a fragile human, I lend you what’s mine,” Tsunotarou stated, smirking teasingly.</p>
<p>Yuu wrapped himself with the jacket, holding onto it, afraid it would fall off and carried away by the wind. “....Thanks..” Yuu said, looking away, a bit shyly. His face grew redder, unknowingly to Yuu. ‘Oh goodness….why it’s hot suddenly!?’ Yuu wondered, confusedly in his head. “Ah. I think it’s time for me to return,” Tsunotarou said.</p>
<p>“Come,” Tsunotarou held out his hand, “Let us descend together,” he said. “S-Sure thing!” Yuu answered, and took the hand. And soon, they both touched the ground, safe and sound. “Well, I guess you’re goi-” “Hm?” Tsunotarou looked at the road in front of the dorm, stopping Yuu’s mid words. “Apologies, child of man. I shall meet you again next night when I come to visit,” Tsunotarou said, smirking at Yuu, “Good night,” then suddenly vanished.</p>
<p>“.....But the jacket…” Yuu muttered, and sighed helplessly. ‘Guess I’ll give it to Lilia-san tommorow,’ Yuu planned on in his head. He walked toward the porch, and stopped, when he noticed the smell of the jacket. The scent was strong and fresh, as if it was newly out of the laundry. Yuu took a quick whiff of the scent, and he felt the familiar forest like lemon scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“!?..... Smells like that towel….” Yuu murmured. ‘Could it be…’ Yuu thought to himself. ‘I could try to ask Lilia-san about it….’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it? Is he here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu turned to look at 2 students at the road in front of the dorm. One of them was silver haired, and the other was light green haired. ‘Hm?’ Yuu blinked. ‘They look familiar,’ he commented in his mind.</p>
<p>“No…. It seems he’s not anywhere around here either,” the green haired replied. The silver haired thought for a second, “He might be over the west building,” he suggested. “Aah…” the green haired rubbed his temple, “Young master, why do you always leave without anyone to accompany you….?” he wondered, frustrated a bit.</p>
<p>“It’s cause you took your eyes off of him, Silver!” the green haired shouted at the other student, Silver. “He’s not a child,” Silver stated, looking away from the green haired one. “I think you worry about him far too much,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“If anything happens, it will be too late! Don’t let your guard down for even a second!” the green haired shouted. “You… Do you have any respect for your distinguished role as the young master’s bodyguard!? I won’t allow you to forget the great debt you owe to the young master and Lilia-sama for deigning to raise you!” he yelled more.</p>
<p>Yuu blinked, ‘Lilia?’ he repeated in his head. Silver sighed, “...That and this are different, you know…” he muttered. The two soon left, seemingly took no notice of Yuu, staring at them for a while. “Hm? Young master….? Wonder who could that be,” Yuu thought to himself, but shrugged and went back inside to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In two days, it will be the final chapter guys!!</p>
<p>Are you excited!? xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Part 32. A Phenomenon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Octavinelle finale....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~~<b>FINAL CHAPTER</b>~~~</p><p>We're finally able to get into this point guys!!!! &gt;u&lt;</p><p>And thank you very much for the 200+ kudos! //teary eyes</p><p>Please enjoy the chapter till the end!~~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu went back inside the Ramshackle dorm, went to his bedroom, where he found Grimm fast asleep on the bed. “Waah…. Das a big fishy… No way Imma eat all dazo…. Myah myah….” Grimm murmured in his sleep, smiling and drooling. Yuu sighed, ‘Must be dreaming about in the ocean huh,’ Yuu wiped down the drool.</p><p>Yuu smiled, as everything returned to normal at last-</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked, and turned around. He saw the mirror glowed bright. ‘The mirror….glows…?’ Yuu wondered. He got up, and walked toward the mirror. When he got close, he put his hand on the mirror, trying to see what it was about. For a minute, there was nothing. But-</p><p> </p><p>Knock knock</p><p> </p><p>Yuu flinched back, seeing someone or something just knocked on the glass. Then he heard a faint, “....one….there?.....” the voice sounded a bit familiar to him, but Yuu couldn’t put his finger on it. “Is...someone-...there?” the voice asked again. And Yuu saw, round shadow.</p><p>The same figure from several days ago! But the shadow soon vanished, and the glow started to fade. Yuu then thought for a bit, “Was that-....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu woke up as usual, and it was two days after Azul went berserk. Yuu had informed Deuce, Ace, and Jack about Azul’s offer, and they all agreed to come. So he just waited if Azul was still up for that. Oh, and his meeting with Lilia was that day as well. The day before he had tried to meet with Lilia, but apparently at the time he came the senior wasn’t present.</p><p> </p><p>Knock knock</p><p> </p><p>Yuu heard someone knocking on the door, then he got up to answer it- “Shrimpy~ Seally~ G’mornin~!” Floyd came barging in, and hugged onto Yuu immediately. “Guh-!! Floyd-senpai!?” Yuu exclaimed.</p><p>“We came to pick you up~ Let’s go for a walk~~” Floyd sang, rubbing his cheek with Yuu’s cheek. “Kuuh…. Seeing you guys makes me scared that you’re gonna try to take something again dazo…” Grimm stated, glaring at the Leech twins a bit.</p><p>Jade chuckled, “Please don’t say that,” he smiled, “We would never do anything unsightly to those who don’t break contracts,” he stated firmly, making Yuu remembered that they did kinda break a contract in another way….</p><p>“Now then,” Jade huffed, “Today is bright and sunny, wonderful weather for a field trip. Which means,” “Let’s go on a field trip to the Atlantica Memorial Museum~~!!” Floyd finished Jade’s line. “Azul was gracious enough to pay the entrance fee for everyone, so do not worry about it,” Jade informed them.</p><p>“Azul went on ahead and is going to be waiting for us there,” Jade added. “Speaking of which, I heard from Jack that he already gave Azul-senpai the photo, right?” Yuu asked. “That’s right,” Jade answered, “Ah, please do not worry. The photo is still in its original form,” Jade explained, which made Yuu blinked, tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>“Come on Shrimpy~” Floyd smiled, and tugged on Yuu’s hand, “Let’s go~ let’s go~~” he urged them to. Yuu and Grimm hopelessly followed the moray eels, meeting up with the others on the way, and went straight to the Coral Sea.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the Atlantica Memorial Museum, using the last batch of the potion Azul gave them beforehand, they went inside of the museum. “Woah so cool,” Ace commented in awe. “The inside is amazing,” he stated, because last time he wasn’t able to get in. But seeing the museum now, it did speak out the words Kingdom of the Sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I look closer,” Deuce swam forward, “There’s a statue of a legendary king… Other than the Sea Witch, there are a lot of great figures too,” he commented. “Ah, this king here, he’s Triton,” Yuu stated. “Eh? Yuu, you know who this was?” Ace asked. “Uuhh… Well mostly, you can say he was a strict ruler. I read about him in books before…” Yuu explained. ‘And from movies too…’ he added in his head.</p><p>“This king is pretty ripped, isn’t he?” Jack wondered, admiring the strong look on Triton’s statue. “Well,” Yuu murmured, “He is the king of the sea, pretty much he had to be strong to carry his daughters around….” “Hm? What did you say, Yuu?” Jack asked, “No! Nothing,” Yuu smiled.</p><p>“Everyone,” Azul came greeting them, in his-.....human form? “Welcome to the Atlantica Memorial Museum,” he said. “For today, our program for Mostro Lounge’s educational field trip….” Azul murmured at the end. “Well, that’s the excuse I used to reserve the place, so please enjoy everything the museum has to offer,” Azul said, smiling as usual, that business smile….</p><p>“Fggna! There you are, octopus legged Azul-.... So I thought, you’re still in your human form?” Grimm asked. “That’s right,” Azul answered, “Merfolk with octopus legs like me is exceedingly rare around here, you see…” Azul explained. “I’d really like to avoid leaving weird impressions after I return the photo,” he added.</p><p>“There’s no need to worry about that,” Jade said, as he was in his actual eel form. “Nobody would ever notice that the chubby merchild in the photo was you,” Jade assured him. “We came all the way out here, so wouldn’t it be more convenient to be in your real form?” Floyd asked, tilting his head a bit.</p><p>Azul huffed, and looked away from them, “Please leave me be,” Azul asked them to. “Then, I’ll go get this photo returned… Please take a look around the museum, everyone,” Azul then walked off, quite easily on the seafloor.</p><p>“Over there, they have the mermaid’s princess’ dinglehopper on display~” Floyd swam, pointing at the display. “I saw it in the photo in the pamphlet earlier…. Though that’s totally a fork, not a dinglehopper, right?” Ace wondered, confusedly. “No matter how you look at it,” he added.</p><p>Jade chuckled, “It might look like that to humans from the land,” he commented. The group swam around the museum, but Yuu didn’t follow them. Simply, he was waiting for Azul who was behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“....Are you not going, Yuu-san?” Azul asked. Yuu blinked, then glanced at Azul, “Kinda worried about you,” Yuu answered. “You have little faith in me, huh,” Azul sighed. “I’ll properly return it,” Azul stated. Then he put back the photo on the wall along with the other photos, and couldn’t help but stare at it for a second. “....I thought that if I could erase all the photos from my past, my past spent being bullied as a dumb clumsy octopus would vanish with them…” Azul muttered.</p><p>“The Sea Witch never hid her dark past, but faced it and worked to overwrite her reputation, and was accepted by people…” Azul stated, ‘Yeah…..no….’ Yuu pursed his lips uncomfortably, ‘Better not say anything about that….’ he thought. “I kept saying I wanted to be like her, but…” Azul gritted his teeth in his lips, and sighed.</p><p>“In the end, I couldn’t accept who I was and tried to act like it never happened,” Azul admitted. Yuu blinked, and sighed, “I think you’re already amazing without those stolen abilities,” he stated. “Eh?” Azul blinked, looking at Yuu, feeling that he had heard those words somewhere before….</p><p>“Past is what shaped the present,” Yuu smiled, looking at the photos on the wall. “And so I think, it’s harder to be better at working hard, than at magic,” the non-magic commented. Azul’s eyes grew bigger for a second, “Hard work….my…?” then huffed a chuckle, “Can I please ask you to refrain from painting it in such positive light?” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted… to get back at those who had made fun of me for so long,” Azul sighed out. ‘Maybe….’ Yuu thought, ‘But now, you got a bigger goal than that….’</p><p>“Hey, Yuu!” Grimm suddenly called out to him, “There’s a giant dinosaur skeleton back there dazo!” Grimm announced, excitedly. “That isn’t a dinosaur,” Jade said, “It’s actually a sea monster called a sea dragon. The legend goes… the Sea Witch had a sea dragon’s skeleton as the entrance to her cavern,” Jade explained.</p><p>“Over there, is a replica of Sea Witch’s cauldron too~!” Floyd pointed at the huge anemone shaped cauldron. “What. There’s cauldrons in the ocean too?” Deuce wondered, surprised by the fact. “How could anyone heat that under the sea…” Ace murmured a question. “Eeh~ Dunno~~” Floyd answered, “Azul~ Explain it to us~~” he begged casually.</p><p>“Very well,” Azul smiled, back to his usual self, “Though, my tour guide service is quite expensive,” he teased them. But he still explained everything in his range of knowledge to them, though Yuu mostly didn’t need any explanation, but he enjoyed it where everyone was enjoying the activity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After an hour or more, all of them were back at the Mirror Chamber. Jade and Floyd turned back into their human forms, and Azul gave each one of them a towel, veiled with magic to dried them faster. “Paah! As expected, the air on land sure tastes good dazo!” Grimm breathed out, rubbing the warm towel around him. “The adventure to the Atlantica Memorial Museum was pretty fun,” Deuce admitted, drying himself off with the towel.</p><p>“I used to think it was a super boring place though~ it’s pretty good every once in a while~” Floyd admitted. “It’s funny to see how merfolk of the past perceived the world on land,” Jade smiled, “They were really off sometimes,” he commented. ‘Somehow he felt more meaner saying that….’ Yuu commented in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“The fork- I mean the dinglehopper,” Ace corrected himself, “Was quite the story,” he stated. ‘Ace’s too….’ Yuu thought.</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that you all enjoyed your time,” Azul smiled, then when everyone was dry enough, he gathered the towels again, and stored it into his bag. “I’m sure you’re all exhausted from our little sojourn,” he said. “It’s almost time to open Mostro Lounge, how would you like to have tea as well?” he suggested.</p><p>“Yahoo! I’m totally ready for a snack dazo,” Grimm cheered up. “Ah,” Yuu spoke up, “Sorry, Azul-senpai. I have other things I need to do as well,” Yuu apologized. “Eeh~ What is it that you have to hurry like that?” Ace asked. “I promised Lilia-san a meeting today,” Yuu smiled apologetically. “Ah, is that so?” Azul asked, sounding a bit disappointed. “Well…. Uuh, please be careful then, Yuu-san,” he said.</p><p>Yuu blinked, but smiled, “Thanks, I will.” He then pointed at Deuce, Ace and Grimm, “And you three,don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” Yuu warned them to. “Huh!? We’re not babies!” Ace growled. Deuce flinched, but couldn’t retort back on Yuu. Grim only grumbled a bit. “Jack, I’m counting them on you,” Yuu smiled at the wolf, giving him a thumb up. “O-Oi! I’m not a babysit-... Ah he’s gone…” Jack murmured, seeing Yuu already out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~At the Diasomnia Lounge Room~</p><p> </p><p>“Today’s weather is really lovely, though I have to apologize that we couldn’t put on an outdoor meeting instead,” Lilia sighed out, after drinking his warm tea. “O-Oh, there’s no need,” Yuu said quickly, “It’s fine like this.”</p><p>Yuu sat across Lilia, and sipped on the warm tea with both of his hands, since he wasn’t used to drinking tea by only holding on the cup’s handle. “.....Wow! This tea is really fragrant,” Yuu commented in awe, “What kind of tea is this?” he asked.</p><p>“Fufu, glad you ask,” Lilia chuckled. “It’s Night Rose tea, some of the Valley of Thorns’ speciality,” he explained. “Night Rose?” Yuu asked. “Night Rose is a type of rose that blooms and falls at night time. It is quite hard to take care of, but Malleus managed to grow some of these flowers,” Lilia explained.</p><p>“Malleus, huh?” Yuu murmured. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever met him,” Yuu said. Lilia’s smile froze, “A-Are you sure about that?” he asked, keeping the smile still. “Well no,” Yuu answered. “I thought you’re going to invite him,” Yuu said, looking at Lilia questionably. “Ah, well I did,” Lilia smiled awkwardly, “But he had some activities that needed to be done with,” Lilia sighed. “Ah. I almost forgot,” Yuu said quickly,and reached over his bag.</p><p>“Lilia-san, do you know anyone in your dorm that has 2 black horns?” Yuu asked. Lilia flinched, but still kept smiling, “I do know one,” Lilia answered. Then he coughed to clear his throat, “What is it the matter you want to talk about troubled him, perhaps?” Lilia asked. “Oh, well, 2 nights ago he came to visit. And uuh…” Yuu then started to blush a bit, and handed over a black jacket, and a green towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, aren’t these….” Lilia murmured, seeing the familiar items in front of him. “Would it be okay to trouble you to return them to him?” Yuu pleaded. “I think he has been helping me out since I came here… he even lent me his jacket to keep myself from the cold…” Yuu explained the situation, Lilia smiled. He huffed, and took the jacket and the towel, “Very well then,” Lilia complied.</p><p>“Ah, right right,” Lilia looked at Yuu, “If you don’t mind, would you tell me what nickname you gave him?” he asked. “Uuh, well, I would like to call him by his real name,” Yuu explained, but soon sighed, “But...he doesn’t want to tell me,” Yuu pouted. “So Grimm thought to give him… Tsunotarou, as a nickname,” Yuu answered, a bit embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Lilia then suddenly banged on the table, head facing down, as his hand was banging on the table. “Tsuno- Kuku…” Lilia seemed like laughing through his teeth. Yuu then turned redder than before, “Pl-Please don’t laugh!!” Yuu begged the senior.</p><p>“Kuhaha- S-Sure~... Hahaha, I’ll return it- Pfft-  to him…” Lilia said between laughter, was he seriously trying to hold back or not…. “Uh well then! I think I should head back!!” Yuu said, standing up with his bag over his shoulder. “Thank you for the tea!” Yuu bid Lilia goodbye, and ran out of the Diasomnia dorm.</p><p>Lilia sighed, stopping his laugh pit. Then smiled, looking at the neatly folded towel and jacket, “Haaah~ Young love sure is lively~....” he commented.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Scarabia Dorm Lounge Room~</p><p> </p><p>“First, it was the magift tournament….” A figure, silently leaned over the railing in the lounge room. “Then came the final exams… Both saw Scarabia at the bottom….” the figure, dark skinned, and white haired. He was none other than Kalim…</p><p>“This is an alarming situation... “ Kalim stated, but his eyes were red… So red, one would call it possession. “Jamil!” Kalim called out, turning toward the room, “Is Jamil here!?” Kalim demanded, which was out of his usual character…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>A tan skinned man walked out of the shadow, kneeling before Kalim. Kalim glanced at him, “Bring the resident here, quick,” Kalim ordered. “There will be no such thing...as a fun vacation for those sloths….” Kalim stated, seemingly smirking dully…</p><p>“As you wish,” Jamil nodded, “Everything is decided by Prefect’s will,” he said. Jamil then walked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“.....Hehehehe…..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“~ The one that is always hungry…. For the first place~.....How will he taste?~”</i>
</p>
<h3>Chapter 3 End~</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for always supporting the series~~~</p><p>Unfortunately for the next chapter, I'll take sometimes off :"""" Chapter 4 will come when I have my break.... I think, hopefully. ^^;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m using these fan-translation by :</p><p><b>Shel_BB</b> : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM<br/><b>Kanade Musings</b> : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story</p><p>Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>